What is my goal? Naruto - SELF INSERT
by rainbow-skittlez5
Summary: Being invisible and awkward,isn't that great . Especially if you're sucked into the Naruto world , you're use to being invisible and now you're the eye of everyone as some strange being. It isn't really fun for this 13 year old girl who hardly knows a thing about Naruto and instead of being a ninja she is some mask-maker? This story is unique,I hope and there is no Mary-sue promise
1. Chapter 1 - This goal

_'Setting goals is the first step in turning the invisible into the visible' - Tony Robbins _

"See you tomorrow Tanha,ignore what happened today , their all stupid!" A friend of mine said patting my back . "Yeah , if they say another word , I'll beat the holy hell out of them!" Another friend of mine jeered in . We all were a big group , no one really bothered to say a word to us when we're together but if we're seperate . We're in big trouble and today , sadly , I was the victim of my classmates taunts. "See ya later , Tanha." I waved back at them , before stumbling off out of the gates , with some of the boys making faces , being stupid and doing what idiot boys did . I went with it and walked past them , with my head down low .

The rain was soon falling , at first it was little drips and then it became heavier by the second.

It didn't really matter to me anymore , I wish I could of just fallen in a hole , that was so embarassing! I followed the pattern of the rain as it dripped on the ground hungrily ,tip-toeing slowly. I hated my life! You see , I don't have the emo-queen life of parents dying , actually I have a pretty good life to what most people would see . But for some reason i feel invisible .No one takes a second look at me and when they do I usually say something really stupid! Like just a couple of minutes ago i wrote the one I had a stupid little crush name on a piece of paper , making it all fancy and with flowers , hearts stars and then people start noticing me , what the hell? What is wrong with the world... Do you know? Gah! Oh yeah I'm -

I stepped in a puddle, can't I tell my life story without facing some horrible event . I'm Tanha , I live in England, I'm from an asian background , I guess you could say but i've lived in England most of my life.I'm kind of short , not too short , but most of my friends are taller then me . I have messy but straight black hair which is layered, my fringe sort of curved one side of my face so it was hard to see the left part of my face and I also had tanned skin , my eyes are large and i mean i'm not super model skinny , but i don't mind my size , I'm 13 years old, but I act a lot more mature then most 13 year olds i know. I do complain a lot , it's like my hobby . Well actually I love drawing though I do feel drained when I see other's artwork , it makes me feel all small . Im probably weak , although I look strong on the outside since i'm quiet and for some reason I scare some of my classmates , I wouldn't admit it out loud ,but i'm probably all talk and no action .

"Hey Tanha , want something to eat?" A local shop-keeper smiled , I shook my head , he offered some sweets in his hand , I still shook my head . "Had a bad day , sorry." I apologized. He still smiled , with the sweets his hand , still offering . What the heck , i took one out of the packet . "Thank you , " Well i guess i'm not invisible to him ,walking back from school wasn't fun ,because I lived further then anyone , if I didn't I'd have someone to walk home with , but at the moment I didn't feel like a talkative person. I tied my hair up quickly in a messy pony-tail , strands of hair falling out . Quickly rumaging in my blazer pocket , I put on my headphones and I started to make my way into an dark alley way , there was a step . It was an more adventurous way of getting home , i stepped on and heaved myself onto the next step and starting walking like i was on a tightrope .

Although i don't look it , I'm all into the action , like in shonen manga where their all cool and sly ,speaking of manga my friend lent me this one manga , it's prrobably getting wet by the second . Then you have those shojo manga, when the girls are all super strong or super i wish i was kind of like that , you know going for a goal . But at the moment , I don't think I have a goal I want to achieve . Have the longest hair ? Nah, win a peace prize? Please! Me and peace don't even get along. I loved thinking about life , the universe , like why it exists ? Or is this life real? Or if theres other universes that we haven't even found yet? What is that all like? Maybe if I died right now what would hap-

With all that thinking going on , i fell .

_Hard,i fell so hard , i swear blood was coming out of my ears because I could feel pain and liquid falling out of my head or something . It hurt so much and i couldn't scream , nor could i move or cry . I was like a statue and my whole body just went numb. I really am invisible , no one could see me , no one could find me . I didn't worry anyone , no one cared . Not my parents , not my friends . Not even me . I didn't care , I wouldn't mind dying now , who would care , right? _


	2. Chapter 2 I'm scared

_'It's as much fun __**to**__ scare then to be scared.' Vincent Price_

The rain was horrible , it was disgusting , especially the smell on my clothing. Wait?! I'm alive?! No .. or am i in a coma? What happened two seconds ago . Let me retrace my steps , walking home and then oh yes , my inside philosophy was getting the best of me and then I fell . What kind of idiot am I?! Who just randomly falls and nearly kills herself . I don't even know if i'm alive . The rain continued to fall like daggers on me , it actually got to a point that it hasn't anyone even noticed me?! Bloody hell. "Hello? Lady? Hello?" That voice was so annoying but so familiar , why the hell was it so loud!? "Hello? Wake up! It's not good to sleep in the rain." It sounded like my age , and so overly exaggerated . I felt a quick on my side, which made me flip . My body pounded up , i grabbed whatever kicked my thigh and was squeezing it hard ."What the hell is wrong with you?!"The voice shouted in surprise . Oh..okay , good this is a good thing , I am alive! My eyes were still fuzzy and the only noticeable thing about this guy was his spiky blonde hair and two figures stood behind him . I felt intimidated , and i actually started crying . "Wh-Wh-Why is she crying!? Sasuke!? Sakura help damn it!" I wasn't really sure i was crying , maybe because i was scared? Maybe because I might die,or this horrible pain in my body which felt like it was throbbing in my chest. Hard , it was pounding even more. I sniffled and still held on the boys leg . My eyes were full of tears and it was hard to see , but someone scooted next to him pushing him away . To me it looked like a female , with a baby pink hair . "Move out the way Naruto! You're so useless!" She angrily shouted , then putting a hand on my shoulder . "Come on we'll take you the hospital." She tried saying soothingly. I shook my head , never go with strangers! Wasn't that the motto. "Now's not the time to be stubborn! Get up , Sasuke , Naruto help." I felt my eyes closing again and i cringed in pain , holding my stomach as she brought me up . "I feel so weak." I uttered slowly.

I shot up from where I was , was it a dream!? I opened my eyes , then closed them quickly, the bright light felt like it was going to kill me so i hid under the covers again , blinking a couple of times before coming back out . A hospital? This didn't look like my hospital , and i've been their plenty of times I should know. "I hate hospitals , why am i here?" I muttered . I turned to one side of me , seeing the three figures . I assumed they were the people who helped me . The blonde spiky haired boy was closest to me , he had an unfashionable orange jump-suit , i'd honestly be caught dead in that . The girl next to him had baby-pink hair and long dark pink shirt with green shorts . That was even weirder , at least the boy next to hear looked some-what .. no never mind , his hair ruined it all . What was it like a ducks nest? Then he wore this blue kind of turtle neck shirt with white shorts , they all had the same sandals and somewhere on them was this headband . I blinked a little . Wait , that shonen manga .

Naruto was it? It was extremely popular , i guess i began to watch it and then I sort of just not watched it . Wait , what am i thinking?! How can they exist , it's a t.v show. I pinched myself , hard and i could feel it. "Ouch what the heck!?" I did it again . The three looked at me like i was some kind of idiot . I can't be the idiot right? They're the idiots , no , that makes no sense at all . "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl soon asked me , coming closer to me . I nodded quickly , like there was no tomorrow . I felt scared. "What's your name?" The blonde boy soon asked straight-away , i guessed he was Naruto , he was on the covers of the manga's i found in WHSmith . "You idiot Naruto! That's rude!" The pink haired girl punched her companion who soon moaned in pain . She looked back at me , "I'm Sakura,"She smiled. "That's Sasuke ," She turned to the boy with raven hair , he looked at me for a brief second waved a little bit. More like 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-' kind of wave. Sakura was soon pushed by the obnoxious boy , "And i'm Naruto Uzumaki , I'm going to be the Hokag-"  
"Shut up Naruto!"Sakura interrupted him , pushing him out the way . "Whats your name?"  
I looked at her , I opened my mouth to say something , nothing was coming out .  
"What? Are you mute?"  
I shook my head. "M-m-m-my name is..my name is..right mynameis.." I sounded bloody gibberish.  
"She has an accent! It's so funny!" Naruto started laughing loudly. Even that Sasuke guy gave off a snicker. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted once again . "Let's try that again , what's your name?"  
I breathed in , i wanted to cry again . "I-I'm Tanha." I quickly said.  
"What ? I didn't catch that." Naruto said , cupping his hair . I stared at him .  
"Tanha." I said a little louder.  
"What?" Okay , he really ticked me off.  
"Tanha! My name is Tanha okay!" He smiled .  
"Tanya?" He tried saying , i sighed and put my head in my hands . It was difficult here . A lot more difficult then usual.  
"Tanha." I replied .  
"Tanna , right got it!"He smiled . I rolled my eyes , whatever . I'll let him call me Tanna , like people in the life i lived as being as an invisible doll. Sasuke decided to step in near the bed , he didn't look directly at me . Just past me . "Where are you from?" He asked. I thought for a while , what if i said the wrong thing instead , I shrugged.  
"Like the Sand village ? Mist village? You know, where are you from?"His questions seemed more impatient . Like he was about to kill me kind of thing.  
"I don't know." I replied , i probably made it obvious that i was lying , but it was worth a shot , he looked at me with these scary eyes . Jeez, what a weirdo.  
"So Tanna," I cringed when Naruto started his conversation , well I should just get used to it my name being pronounced wrong . "You forgot where your from." I nodded slowly , well if this guy buys it , why not everyone else? Sakura sat on the bed , she stuck a finger at me .  
"Well the hospital says there's nothing too bad, your head just seemed to bleeding and you have a cold."Sakura explained , i bit my lip ready to cry again . I was frightened , really scared. I didn't understand where i was , who these people exactly where. I felt water in the corner of my eyes until a reassuring hand rubbed my arm . I turned my attention to Sakura . "Don't worry , we'll take care of you." She grinned. Naruto smiled to .  
"That's right Tanna , we'll be your body-guards!"I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and for reason it surprised me , as it surprised them two . "Thank you,that makes me feel, a little bit better." What was I saying? But I sighed , rubbing my head . It felt sore.  
"Haha , look at this we're already friends." Naruto said , punching my arm in a playful motion. What's wrong with his happy and optimistic attitude , can anyone be this happy? Thought it felt warm , in a weird kind of way . I shook my head mentally , maybe I should get used to it. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3 Well , this seems fun (!)

**Disclaimer ; I should of done this earlier , but i do not own Naruto and thank you for the review i have taken that in mind , thank you :'D I don't think i'm going to add in any couples with my persona since i've noticed some people don't like that and my character doesn't seem like someone who would fall in love willy nilly , but if the readers want it , i'll see what i can do , thank you!**

_'Confidence is contagious , so is lack of confidence '- Vince Lombardi_

I was in the hospital for two days but it felt like 2 years , I was allowed to go out today ,but i honestly wanted to stay here forever,it was warm and the nurses were really nice. "Hey Tanha , you doing okay?" Sakura hopped over to me , I was still in the hospital clothes because I was definitely not going to wear my school uniform , it was wet and the stench was disgusting . I nodded slowly at her question folding my clothes . "I brought some clothes over , i think they'll be a bit big on you though , but my mum wouldn't mind stitching." I didn't understand why she was so kind to me , we barely even knew each other . I smiled and nodded , taking the clothes . "Oh and most importantly, you'll be hanging out with us , me , Sasuke-kun and that idiot Naruto." I laughed a little the way she said Naruto , it sounded like she hated him . I folded my clothes and turned around only to see Sakura's face right into mine , I gasped stepped back . "Look , just one rule . Sasuke-kun is mine , okay? Mineee! You got it? Only mine ,i'll be winning his heart okay?"Sakura hissed , what the heck happened?! Why is she so scary all of a sudden , i wanted to get all in her face and shout back but i didn't want to get on the wrong side of the person who was helping me .  
"Right , I got it," I replied quickly. She then returned to her sweet smile ."I'll meet you outside , get ready~" She sang and then soon walked out of the room. I pulled a thumbs up . Seriously? Who was she?

I pulled my tangled hair out of the shirt i was wearing , i looked at myself in the hospital window . A large over-grown red top and then black shorts which were also big , but i couldn't complain. I put my black school boots on and looked at myself . I looked really messed up , i tried pulling the shirt up so it didn't reveal to much , but it was fine .I smiled , grabbing my uniform and started to walk out , seeing Sakura. "You ready?" She quickly asked . I nodded , then the pink haired girl started to walk and I started to follow her . "Lady Tsunade said that you can stay in the apartment houses by Naruto for the time being and she apologizes for not being able to meet." I didn't really reply , because I didn't feel like saying anything , the shops were small and so was many of the houses , everyone looked at me , probably because they've never seen me , and most of them had a light skin whilst I had a darker complexion like i was at the beach. I walked faster towards Sakura , she snickered . "The village is a good place , no need to be scared." No need to be scared? Not unless you're the one being prayed upon by everyone's eyes. We soon walked past a flower shop , i looked through the window . The flowers were quite pretty , the door soon opened from a scary presents , i hopped back . "Hey fore-head!"The girl said , i looked towards that direction , hiding behind Sakura. "Well hello Ino-pig." Sakura replied . The girl was blonde , her hair was tied in a short pony-tail but if you looked carefully it seemed like it was recently cut. Her eyes were a sparkly blue and she wore this purple kind of turtle neck shirt and skirt with her stomach covered with bandages and on top of that was this kind of apron. "Whose that?" That?! Did she just call me 'That'? .  
"This is Tanha," Sakura introduced me to this girl . "Tanha , this is Ino-pig." Right , well they seemed like best friends (!)  
"Can't she talk?" Ino asked , staring right into me . I opened my mouth for a second , but wasn't sure what to say .  
"Hello erm..I..I-..Well.." I started , but then i decided to look away and stop talking . Ino raised a brow and snorted , coming close to me and tugging a strand of my hair . "Your hair's horrible snf crispy , it's like you haven't washed it in like days," Oh well i surely wasn't in a hospital in pain! Although she didn't know that.  
Wow , she's great with conversations. "Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura snapped . Ino stuck her tongue out . "Come on Tanha , follow me." I nodded , i waved at Ino . She kind of just looked at me and grinned walking back to her shop. I am so not going to get used to this.  
There was this awkward silence between the two of us , i didn't like it .Actually i hated it , i hate awkward silences . "Erm..are you guys like friends..like Naruto and Sasuke?"I questioned quietly. Sakura turned towards me , the sun had hit one side of her face which made her look even more beautiful then she already was. "You can say that,we're pretty good friends. On the subject ,we're a squad with our sensei ,Kakashi-sensei, "She started then faced me but still was walking backwards , her hands behind her back in a girly fashion. "They're always protecting me ,no matter what . It's funny how we hardly knew each other and became a team. We have a lot of attention because of knuckle-head Naruto, but it's okay!" She smiled looking up at the sky. "That must be nice,having friends like that." I quickly spoke .  
"Didn't you have friends like that too?"She asked me. Well this character i'm playing for them forgot about everything , but of course i had only one of them stuck up for me ,she was really loud just like Naruto but really small. Most of the class didn't like her but i did , because no matter what, she was there for me. "I-I don't know." I replied. Sakura nodded like she understood me. "Sakura-chan! Wait up!" We both turned around and saw Naruto with his arm in the air and Sasuke behind him with his hands in his pocket. Sakura put a hand on her hip , "What do you want Narut-" Her eyes preyed on Sasuke ,she pushed Naruto out of the way. "Sasuke-kun want to help me take Tanha to her apartment."He gave a small shrug then a nod . Naruto scooted next to me , I took a bit of a step back. "If you ever need me ,i'm right next to you in our apartments."I nodded slowly , i'd never need him,what is he talking about. I'm not a kid ! We carried on walking , Naruto had this whole argument with Sasuke whilst Sakura tried to shut Naruto up . I was more of a wall flower , like in my other life. Well i guess being invisible is something mutual wherever you go.

I was greeted by an apartment , there was stairs and then there was this platform of wood then doors leading to a separate houses. Sakura pointed to the one on the right in the middle of Naruto's home and my home . We all climbed the steps and Sakura grabbed the key opening it. There wasn't really any fragrance, just whip of new house smell . If you could describe it like that. There was a bed ,a mirror . Two other doors , i guessed one was the bathroom and the other one was a kitchen. There was a small rug and then a table . Including a small wooden desk. "Erm Tanha , Me and Sasuke are going to get some paperwork you need to fill out,so we'll be right back."  
Paper work? Could this get any worse . "Do you like it ,Tanna?" Naruto asked . I slowly glanced at him and nodded . My room at my house was smaller so i couldn't complain. I sat down on my bed it was comfortable too. Naruto smiled at me , "Do you have a goal Tanha?"He asked . I raised a brow , i think i did . But it's not much of a goal . I shrugged . I think he was getting annoyed at my no-speaking replies. He sat on the floor facing me , "My goal is to be the Hokage." He grinned playfully , playing with the rug with his fingertips .  
"That's..a big goal,"I said.  
"Well duh ,that's why it's so fun to want to achieve." I didn't get it why he wanted to achieve something so big . What if he doesn't achieve it? "Good luck then,"  
A small blush appeared on his face and he gave me a thumbs up . "And to you to , when you know what your goal is!" What a boy ,huh? If i was more like him ... Maybe people would notice me.  
It was later that night , Sasuke and Naruto had already left but Sakura helped me with some paperwork . "There , i better be going , i'll take your paperwork down." She smiled . I smiled back . "Food in the fridge and some night wear in the draws. I'll see you later."She said putting the paperwork under her arm and opening the door. "W-Wait Sakura.."She stopped and looked at me . I didn't want her to go , i wanted her to keep talking to me , i was scared to be alone , here! "Thank you.." I finished me sentence . She gave off a goofy grin.  
"No problem." I couldn't say what i really wanted to say , i didn't want to be alone here it felt scary on my own , she waved and i waved back closing the door . I slid down and put my head in my hands . "It's going to be better , you'll see." I whispered to myself . I had to admit i felt sorry for myself , being here you know . My insides aching , i wanted to cry not on my own but i wanted someone to see me cry so they can put a hand on my shoulder and say words of encouragement . I heard my phone beep , i forgot i left it in my blazer pocket . I crawled to my uniform , finding my phone , it was a little damp . There was loads of messages from my family . Probably when i hit my head, i doubt they could reach me all the way over wherever i am . I read through the messages , which said stuff like_ 'come home'_ or_ 'where are you'_ . Not a 'Tanha i'm so worried ,please come back.' I sighed , flipping the phone so i was able to type.  
'I'm sorry Tanha can't take your text , don't you remember she's invisible?' I typed it out and then threw the phone back down . I didn't press send . I didn't want to._ "And to you to , when you know what your goal is!"_ His voice echoed in my head and so did those words , I hugged my knees and tried to forget about this all. Did i really have the confidence to achieve that goal? Because now , it seemed**_ impossible._**


	4. Chapter 4 Let me just hide

_'Promise me , you'll always remember : You're braver then you believe and stronger then you seem and smarter then you think.' A.A Milne_  
The cool breeze which hit my body and so did the wind , well that was strange where did that all come from anyway? I'm pretty sure no windows were opened. Yawning out of my sleep , the night clothes were really comfortable , a vest and some soft shorts as well . I groaned though , i wasn't in some kind of hotel , no i was in another world at least i think it was another world . Come to think of it , my school bag has some useful stuff inside it to do with it . Like my friend gave me this book , or manga that was Naruto , i never bothered to read it to and i don't tend to but maybe since it will be useful . If i knew were my bag was exactly.  
I got up and headed to the bathroom taking my normal clothes A.K.A the overgrown clothes, taking off my night clothes and heading into the shower , turning the water on . Damn ! It was cold . "God damnit! What's wrong with you?!" I shouted at the shower . The shower seemed like it was mocking me , it almost said 'Hahaha , it's not my fault i'm cold.' Even colder water sprayed down and I left off a meek squeak , turning the water off and hissing , i grabbed the towel that Sakura left me , drying myself , walking backwards to the sink and slipping on some soap bar on the floor . I groaned in pain . "I hate this..." I rubbed my soar bottom then did all my business in the bathroom like brushing my teeth and getting changed  
I released a loud sigh , rubbing my hair with my towel and tugging on my shirt , i wanted to get out of here and find some way before Naruto or the others found me , maybe some way to get out of here. I turned to my left , the door to the kitchen , i looked back in the middle to my bed maybe i should sleep some more. Then i turned to my right . Do you know what i saw? I didn't react on the outside but on the inside i was screaming , i'm pretty sure i went a red because my face went a deep shade of red . The yellow-head loud , obnoxious boy sat on my rug in an indian-style . "Why have you gone red Tanna? Is it 'cause i'm here?" He teased . What the hell is wrong with him , i swear i'm this close to getting his big head and then throwing it at something . Obviously i'm pretty sure he's stronger then me . I breathed in , "W-What are you doing in my room?"  
"Your window was easily opened , and i wanted to say good morning!" He smiled  
"You could of said that , outside you know." I muttered , he gave me these eyes that made me feel pity for me but I bet he knew i was doing that . "Naruto , would you like breakfast?" I sighed. He nodded like a playful puppy ,i pointed to the direction , he hopped on over , i walked slowly behind him . Looking through the fridge , well there was some butter and some bread on the counter . I spread the butter on the bread and handed it to Naruto , who looked at it with eyes of digust. "What is this?"  
"Butter of bread." I replied simply.  
"You don't like ramen?" He asked in a surprised tone.  
"I don't even know what ramen is," He took a bite out of the bread and it seemed he liked it , being British i wouldn't mind some scones or tea for breakfast , but i didn't want to make all of that. "You're talking more , that's a good thing." He grinned , I shrugged .I suppose so , but it was casual to talk right? "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked . I shook my head , I didn't feel hungry in the morning unless i woke up late , but i'm sure i'll get hungry soon enough and if my plan to get out of here would work , i could just steal something from the market-place.  
"Hey Tanha , wanna meet the others?" Naruto questioned. Why did he ask questions , i didn't really want to but it would be nice to know the others, people i might see and they can help my or something . I just shrugged , letting him answer it . "I take that as a yes! We can meet Kiba , Hinata ...maybe that weird Shino guy,oh and maybe Shikamaru and Choji," I wasn't listening to what he was saying , i just put everything back to where it belonged and glanced around just so i could find everything . I'd probably need to raise money , maybe work in that flower shop for Ino , so i can buy food or something just so i could live for a little while. "Should we get going?" I asked.  
"A'right! Let's go!" Naruto enthusiastically exclaimed . He ran out of my house with his arms in the air . I followed , a little less enthusiastically . Actually i wasn't enthusiastic at all . I stumbled a few times , my head still had this bloody headache too. I wanted to go back to the hospital and hide from everyone but we all knew these people aren't stupid and i'm not the sneakiest person either. Closing my door , seeing Naruto waiting for me . Come to think of it , he looks a lot cooler from the back . Like some hero you'd see on t.v , I'd never tell him but i'd have to admit , he does look like some model to someone without his hyper-active personality.  
I walked side by side Naruto , who was talking about all of them and he kept mentioning Chunin exams and stuff , like these exams everyone took and not all of them passed apart from someone called Shikamaru . "In the second part of the chunin exam's Sasuke had to fight Gaara and that's when it went all maniac , " He continued .I couldn't care less , I kind of blocked him out and listened to the flowing noises of birds mixed with wind , it was never like this where i lived . It was either parents arguing or loud cars mixed with crying. Naruto came to halt and so did I . A boy with a dog , i trembled . A dog? Okay , your probably all thinking . A dog? What's wrong with that ? Like humans we have a fear of some type of animal or something like spiders or tigers or sharks or something on that line . I was scared of dogs. "Hey Kiba! Come on and meet my friend!" Naruto called out.  
"No Naruto , i don't want to meet him." I quickly said.  
"Why? Kiba's cool you know , even though he's annoying." He protested , i took a step back . The dog was white , with a mouth which was a dark black or brown . He had small eyes and his ears weren't all sticked up , they just wobbled on the side of his face . The dog barked happily .The boy next to him , had strange eyes like one of an animal . He had red marks on his face and wore a grey hooded jumper with a black furry rim. He had this smirk on , "Why , if it isn't the idiot himself."  
"What?! What did you say?!" Naruto shouted , getting all worked up . I kind of just stood there as 'Kiba' and his dog had come over to Naruto , i stood behind Naruto if the dog attacked i'd let him bite Naruto first and i'd run. Kiba looked over to me with a raised brow. "What did you bring?"He asked . Bring? He had this honor , to meet me and he talks as if i'm some thing?! If i was more talkative i'd just- Naruto looked at me to introduce myself , couldn't he just do it for me. "I'm Tanha," I said.  
"What?" He was just like Naruto , i felt like i was going to die . I didn't like talking to strangers and especially if he had a dog . Speaking of the dog i noticed it was eyeing me . "Her name is Tanna!" Naruto said louder "And she has an weird voice," I looked at Naruto, why did he add that? To show me off or what? Kiba looked at me in a strange way , his eyes freaked me out too much . So i stopped staring at him, "Where's she from?" He asked.  
"She doesn't remember ," Kiba was even more suspicious at this .  
"So she remembers her name but everything else-"  
"Blank." I ended his sentence . His eyes felt like piercing daggers on me . It felt like when your teacher is testing you on the rights and wrongs and you know you did the wrong . "Is she telling the truth Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog , his name was Akamaru. I wonder what that meant . "He smells fear,"Kiba teased. I gritted my teeth , the dog jumped off his owners shoulder and made his way to me . I was shivering , what do i do? What do i say? Usually when dogs came near me i'd shoo them away , well actually that's birds maybe it works with dogs? I waved my hand and took a step back . The dog took a step forward . I gave Naruto a helpless look . Kiba soon picked up his dog . "What , you scared of dogs?" He asked .  
I shook my head quickly . "Liar,"He then said with a laugh . "I'm kidding , whose scared of dogs right?" I laughed nervously , ME! That's whose scared of dogs ! I was mentally dying inside , it was nothing much about the dog itself , i just don't like dogs in general and their teeth and face , with their eyes . I guess due to childhood i am a bit more scared of dogs , being chased by a large german shepeared , isn't what everyone dreams of. "Well i'm Kiba , and this is my dog Akamaru," He introduced . I smiled .  
"She doesn't talk much," Naruto whispered behind a hand . Just because you use your hand to cover it doesn't mean i can't hear you , obviously I looked around like an oblvious idiot."Well it's nice to meet you," Kiba grinned. "Oi Naruto , can we do some fighting , you know? So i can kick your ass."  
"You mean , me kicking your ass?" Naruto argued . "I did it in the chunin exams , i can do it again!"  
"Oh really? Say ,if you win i'll buy you ramen for the whole week , and if i win , you clean Akamaru's , you know."  
"Oh Kiba , your on!" I decided this was the perfect oppurtunity to slide away and so i did , they argued who was going to win and i doubt Naruto saw me or anything , he's to big-headed to. I slid between two shops , i wanted to take a look so i went the other side ,making sure i can still hear Kiba and Naruto and if they wanted to look for me , but i doubted it . I was ,you know invisible. The first shop was a mask shop , the sighting of it was strange, there was a cute one though . It was a rainbow bird , with a beak and shining paints surronded the eyes and then feathers on the edges . The man there turned to me , "Would you like to buy one?" I shook my head , emptying my pockets . He nodded he didn't seem interested in talking to me after that . I sighed , I really wanted that i guess i'd have to save up somehow.  
Maybe I could ask Sakura , the other shop i slide behind was sweet shops , there was an old woman , there was this man already there buying something , he looked older , like in his 20's . He had white spiky hair and one side of his face was covered he had the same headband , Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura had on his . Instead of random clothing , he had clothing i saw other people wearing . A green armless coat , with black underneath and then some dark pants seemed to get three bags of sweets , maybe for his kids? The old woman looked at me as i gawked at the shop.  
"Hello , I haven't seen you around here before," She said sweetly . I shook my head , i didn't know what to say . "I-I-I'm not from around here,"I stuttered , i think i should run or something . The man who was buying sweets , sat on a stole looking at me . This made it even more scarier . "Would you like to buy anything?" She asked. I shook my head .  
"I have no money, sorry." I replied.  
"Nonsense, come on take some . It's on the house." I resisted .  
"No it's fine , i need to get goi-" The white haired man , grabbed my hand and put them in a cup motion . The old woman then put some colourful sweets with sugar around them . I looked at them . "There , that wasn't to hard was it?" The old woman smiled. I mentally took a picture of her, just so i could repay her one day. "Thank you , really i mean it."  
"I know,"The woman said after me ,going back to whatever she was doing . "Are they for your squad Kakashi?" The woman asked . Wait Kakashi? Isn't that the sensei for , no way! This was Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke's teacher! "Yeah , I haven't seen them around for a week or something."  
"Tanha! Where are you?!" Naruto's voice shouted. "It's all your fault Kiba ,jeez." I froze , deciding to walk away as slowly as i could , eating one of the sweets . "Thank you again!" And with that i walked a little faster behind the opposite shop just so i could keep an eye on Naruto and walk the opposite direction . "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Are those for me?" He smiled.  
"No , they're for me , now shoo." Kakashi chuckled handing the small bag to Naruto.  
"Have you seen a girl?"  
"Well , Naruto . In this village there are a lot of girls , and each of them has a unique features . Like fat ,small , pretty , ugly or with big b-"  
"No! Not that Sensei! A girl , with black hair , tanned skin you know . She's wearing this huge red top." Oh great , that sensei would tell him everything.  
"Why?"  
"I'm supposed to be taking care of her today , Sakura-chan's going to kill me." He panicked . Kakashi laughed . "Well , i saw her around here , but i don't know where she went."  
I sighed in relief . "Your great help Sensei."Naruto sarcastically muttered. With that I decided to carry on walking , hoping Naruto wouldn't see me or anyone for that matter. Naruto's loud voice would give me a better chance in running away too. Now , where do i go? I plopped another sweet in my mouth . It was sour but sweet and tasted like grape! I ate them all , i needed some free-hands so i could climb something .  
"Hey." I froze , that voice it wasn't Naruto . Nor was it Sakura . I turned around to see Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?" I shrugged . He mimicked my shrug .  
"That's not good enough." He said harshly .  
"Sorry." I replied . Starting to walk away , hopefully i'm invisible and he can't see me.  
"I can see you , y'know?" Maybe if i stood really still , he walked past me .  
"C'mon , you're not allowed to go around alone." That's why i ran away from Naruto you ugly person! Okay , maybe he's not ugly , he's okay looking , but i mean i feel so angry. I walked behind him , with my head hung low . The wind blew heavily and seemed angry at me . Oh hush you. "Did you have breakfast?" He turned to me.  
"Yeah." I lied. He looked at me , then put his hands in his pocket . "You can leave you know?"  
"What if i don't want to." He muttered back.  
"But i want you to." I didn't think i would say that , but i did anyway. He glared at me , like those i'm-going-to-kill-you kind of looks.I squeaked , he continued to carry on walking .  
"Let's just say your blind , now you must follow me or you'll die." What kind of suggestion was that?  
"But i'm not blind."  
"Don't argue with me." Well that shut me up , and it was the way he said it to which freaked me out. I groaned in pain , my head still hurt . Why did it hurt so much , Sasuke didn't care , i stuck my tongue out at him like some kid would do . "Just because i'm not looking at you , doesn't mean I can't see you." Yes it does! What the hell is wrong with him man?! My stomach grumbled a little . "You didn't eat did you?"  
"I did." I protested.  
"Fine , starve . See if i care." Sasuke simply put it . I don't care if he didn't care , i didn't care if anyone cared because now all i cared about was getting home and getting out of here .  
"I hate it here." I hissed to myself quietly through gritted teeth. I don't belong here. I never did. I'm not strong , brave , I can't even talk to others . Can i really continue playing this stupid character? I felt my heart exploding . I hated it here.


	5. Chapter 5 Please don't let me run

**Disclaimer - Do not own Naruto , just my persona/oc thing . And aww thank you KiyomiShizuru , that made my day honest ; A ; Why you so kind guys? Thank you for the reviews again!**

* * *

_'I never get the point when i'm running away from it all' Jamie Redknapp_

I was kind of bored and my only view was his head , 'his' being Sasuke . He had no reaction to anything at all , he was like a plank , no reaction what so ever. He just walked with his hands in his pockets and continued to walk . "Sasuke-kun!" Oh yes i was saved by Sakura's chiming voice coming , but when i looked at her , she had this annoyed face on . Oh yeah ,what she told me at the hospital . I shivered , but it wasn't what it looked like . I didn't choose to be with him . He kind of forced me with his evil scariness! I mouthed to her , that nothing happened , then again i'm a pretty bad at mouthing words. But at the moment , Sakura's face scared me . She ran up to Sasuke , ignoring me . Well that's good . "Sasuke you promised we can do some training together!"She smiled. Sasuke looked at her and sighed , i guess it's a more one sided love . "I did? Well ... i guess so."  
Sakura turned towards me , "Hey Tanha ,Where's Naruto?" I shrugged.  
"She was wondering alone."Sasuke pitched in , glaring at me . "But I know she's lying."  
My eyes widened , i wanted to say something , shout at him , scream at him . I just wanted to tear his little ugly head of his body and then eat it. Okay, ew . That was disgusting , but I was pretty angry. "Where you by yourself Tanha?" Sakura asked me . I nodded . That was partly true. Sakura nodded , "C'mon Sasuke-kun let's train~"She sang . I guess she really liked him , i hated all this girly things . If i liked someone i wouldn't make it so obvious like Sakura is. The two were occupied with something , so AKA moi had to get going . Maybe find something , the day was young . I could have fun with this. Like with Naruto i slid behind a house. But i knew these guys weren't as stupid . "Tanha? Hey where did she go?"  
"Probably wondering off." Sasuke answered . I bet he knew where i was , because he found me last time. "She's gonna get into trouble ,come on Sasuke-kun let's find her."Sasuke nodded with an angry sigh , i guess he was the cat and i was the mouse , though he was to tired to catch an weak mouse today. Luckily the two went the opposite direction , so i continued on forward. There was nothing to do , no one i could speak to . I surely didn't want to bump into Naruto. People in the shops looked at me , like i was some wild species , or some alien. On the contrary , they're the aliens . I wish this could just be a prank my friends pulling on me , like i would do back to her , or a dream. I could just wake up . My stomach grumbled , i guess sweets don't keep up an apetite. I gave off an heavy sigh , maybe somewhere i could just hide . "Um..e-excuse me , are you l-l-lost?"A high-pitched voice stuttered . I mean i know i was shy , but this one was even more shy. I turned to look at her , she had short indigo hair , with this tanned jumper on , which was way to big for her, she had strange looking eyes which caused me to stare at her a bit more and she had this large pants on her. I shook my head . "Oh..well i've never seen you around." She said.  
"I'm not from around here," I replied with an awkward smile . She smiled back .  
"Oh! I'm H-Hinata Hyuga , who are you?"She asked curiously .  
"My names..erm , Tanha."  
"Tanha , what a beautiful name , it's nice to meet you." She sounded sweet . I wanted to ask her about her eyes . But I'm pretty sure that's rude . "Hinata!" A familiar voice . Hinata turned back to see who it was , it was Kiba the one with the dog . I think it was better if i started to walk , i turned on my heels . "Don't you walk away either Tanna." Jeez , he prenounced my name wrong too? Well that was predictable i was with Naruto. "No , no , i better get going." I quickly said . However Kiba quickly grabbed my shoulder before i could move. I sighed , turning back. "Naruto's been looking for you and I sadly have been tied to as well." He said , i slapped his hand away. I never knew i had it in me .  
"Well you didn't need to , it's none of your business." I muttered . Why i said it? Maybe because i felt angry , i fet like something was burning inside of me . Hatred . Of this place , of the people until i looked at Hinata . "I-Is something the matter Kiba?"  
"You're so troublesome! Don't I even get a thanks?!" Kiba shouted , i cringed and Hinata flinched at the loudness of his did he need a thanks? I didn't know , but did it ever occur to him that i didn't want to be found?! "K-Kiba , don't shout." Hinata tried calming him down. His dog barked which made me step back furiously. "Well you've found me now," I hissed.

"What's going on?" A low male voice questioned,more people were getting involved . This wasn't good . It was a boy with brown hair and these odd circle lense glasses , he had this kind of coat thing on so i couldn't see his mouth properly , and i didn't want to . I wanted to walk off before more people came . "A-ah! Shino you're here." Hinata had noticed the arrival of Shino . Kiba turned around , maybe this was where i should start walking . But he damned dog barked . I hissed . "You're going back to Naruto." Kiba ordered . I felt like a prisoner .  
"Who is she?" The boy by the name Shino had asked .  
"This is Squad 7's little _pet_," That really pushed my buttons , i turned on my heels and sent what i thought was a large and strong punch . However the dog boy saw it coming and held my wrist tightly , like he was going to break it . I flinched . "Don't think about it , girl." He growled.  
"K-Kiba don't do that!"Hinata exclaimed , Kiba let go of my wrist and i rubbed it . I really felt like crying , i was such a cry-baby , they were so intimidating and i felt so small . I felt even more smaller then in my normal life . I bit my lip as hard as i could . "L-Let me go with her to find N-N-Naruto." Hinata said , whilst blushing . I wouldn't mind that . Hinata was nice. Kiba glanced at Hinata then turned around , "Fine . But i swear , if you run away from Hinata , I will-"  
"Kiba."Shino murmured . Kiba let all his frustration out with an angry sigh . Akamaru barked at me , i flinched .  
"Come on Tanha,"Hinata smiled . I glared at Kiba for a while then started to walk with Hinata. Rubbing my wrist at the same time.

Me and Hinata were walking for a little while and away from the other two . "K-Kiba , isn't really a bad person."Hinata tried explaining . "He just gets worried," Why would he get worried , he hardly knows me and the same with Naruto , it's not like we're buddies either. Hinata smiled awkwardly . I didn't feel like smiling , nor did i want to talk but if it was with this girl , i felt more comfortable and i could breathe easily . There was just something about her which made it easier . "If you don't mind me asking , w-where are your parents?" I glanced at her then back to the path . "I don't know,"I laughed nervously.  
"You don't know did they..?" She gasped . I shook my head with a nervous smile .  
"I forgot about everything," Hinata stared at me strangley . "O-Oh so the hospital say!"I tried to quickly save it . Pretending to be someone else is harder then I thought. She nodded slowly , then looked back .  
"Naruto you're such a klutz! How do you lose a person?!"I groaned , i guess we found them quicker then I thought we would . Hinata's cheeks went a bright red . "He's the worst person to put on the job,"Sasuke muttered.  
"You're the one to talk! You lost her too!"Naruto retorted. He then turned around to see me and Hinata , their eyes lit up. I looked at the ground and rubbed my shoulder . "Tanna! It's Tanna!"He rushed over , with Sakura and Sasuke not far behind .  
"Hinata! You found her!" Naruto exclaimed , "I could hug you right now!" I noticed that Hinata's cheeks went a bright pink and then she faded into a tomato red . No way , she liked Naruto? I stifled a giggle . "Tanha , why did you run away?" Sakura asked me. I looked at her , at them all . "I didn't."  
"Oh really?" Sasuke piped in .  
"I wanted to get _away_ from you lot." I muttered through gritted teeth .  
"What?" Naruto asked . I breathed in .  
"I want to get away from you lot! I don't want to be here! I just , i don't get any of you , all of you just piss me off so much! Like i don't even get why you're helping me!? It doesn't make sense to me at all! Why do you guys see me so easily?! I-I just don't get it!" Wait , replay. Did i just say that? They all looked at me with wide eyes . I never said stuff like this , but why now . Why did i have to say all of that? My lip quivered . My body shook , i turned around and i ran , i ran so fast that i didn't know where i was going . Why was i running? I didn't even know that? But i wish i did. Was it because i wasn't use to all this kindness , all this people looking for me , finding me all that stuff? Was I intimidated with all these strong people ? I just didn't understand it . Why did i have to come to this world out of all worlds? Because..because , these people cared to much. Cared that I was here . That stupid 'care' . Why did it exist . When i thought this could get any worse , i fell. This time , i really wanted to cry.


	6. Chapter 6 Yes , I'm Tanha

**Disclaimer: Lazy chapter -.- But thank you for the reviews 3 I don't own Naruto**  
_'If i look confused , it's because i'm thinking' Samuel Goldwyn_

I skid all across the stone-covered ground ,I gritted my teeth at the sudden sting , I looked at my knee. There was blood which seeped through , a large scrape. "Tanna stop running!" It was Naruto's voice. I looked back and continued to run , this time much slower because my leg stung , there were to options to go whilst i run in a spot then chose the right . Naruto was a much better runner then me , but the good thing is i couldn't see Sakura or Sasuke . I continued to run but a bit slower , because there was no sign of Naruto ,maybe he run out of breath i continued to look back just in case he was there . Or just tricking me . Why did i have to say all that ? Why was I such an idiot? Why did i do that? Of course i needed their help , i just didn't know how i would..repay them ? Is that it ? My thinking got the best of me when my head collided with someones chest , i looked up to see that damned Sasuke . "Hm , we're ninja's of the leaf , don't think some petty run will get you away." That wasn't the point . "I have a feeling you're a ninja from the sound village , as a spy." Sasuke muttered into my ear. "You can either tell the truth about yourself or i'll report to the Hokage , that you might be a spy," To be honest i didn't know. Which made me even more scared , i took a step back . I didn't want to tell him , or anyone but especially him .

"Waah! Tanha you scared me!"Naruto exclaimed. "What happened?" I shrugged to his question , we were all in my apartment .Sakura , Sasuke , Naruto and even Hinata. "That was pretty reckless Tanha , you don't just run away , you know."Sakura sighed . Looking at my wound , she put her hand in front of it , a green light glowed , my eyes widened . "What are you doing?!"I asked in shock , why was there a green light? Sakura was surprised by the tone of my voice. "I'm healing you,"  
"But don't you use like first aid kit?" I asked .  
"No...we're not on a mission and this is a small wound i can just use my chakra , somehow." Chakra , what was that?  
Sasuke glared at me . Naruto sat by me on my bed . "What made you run away? You do like it here right?" I looked at my hands for a second , i nodded slowly . I was still wondering what this 'chakra' was , "Do i have it too?" I said out-loud.  
"What?" Sakura said feeling confused.  
"Do i have it too , you know , that chakra thing?" Everyone stared at me as if i was stupid , even I was starting to believe that . "Well of course, everyone has charkra,silly."Sakura replied with a laugh.I laughed nervously ,"Right...of course, i knew that."  
They all looked at me , i sat there with my hands on my lap shuffling . There was some words which were hard to say and these words that i want to say were the hardest . "I'm..I'm sorry." I said hesitently . Naruto punched my head softly , like a play punch . "Why you saying sorry , dummy?" He grinned .  
"You're just tired that's all Tanha , you didn't eat right?" Sakura smiled . Sasuke still had this scary scowl . "Erm..I-I-I better get going , Kiba will be worried. I-I'll see you later." Hinata soon spoke up. Sakura jumped not realizing Hinata was in here . "Right , I'll see you later Hinata."Sakura waved goodbye as Hinata exited the door. "No... i mean i'm really sorry." I murmured again . My face burned up . I looked up to see both Sakura and Naruto smiling and Sasuke kind of just stood there looking at my cieling . "C'mon , let's all take you out now , no more funny business okay?" Sakura looked at me in the eye like a mother would do .  
"No more funny business." I repeated she stuck out a hand out at me .  
"Now , let's be proper friends . I'm Sakura , this is Sasuke and that is Naruto. Who are you?" I couldn't keep my laughter in but i did laugh . "I'm Tanha,"  
It was kind of weird that day , because i sort of felt a little accepted at this point in time . Maybe i won't feel accepted later on , but now . In squad 7, i felt a little more comfortable. I was still a little invisible. But not fully invisible, just less then before. It was kind of a strange feeling and i'm sure i wasn't going to get out easily . I'll be meeting new people and I just have to accept that , i'm possibly not going back to my old life. "Tanha ,what are you thinking about?" The annoying voice boomed in my ear , i turned to look at him and shook my head .  
"Nothing,"I lied with a smile. "Nothing at all."


	7. Chapter 7 Let's find a job

**Disclaimer : Thank you for the Reviews! I do not own Naruto , just my oc's that i added in .. erm what else .. Woo thank you for reading!**  
_'Better than succeeding little by little then failing at one go. Jose Bergamin '_

I didn't enjoy waking up , especially after such a strange day . I flexed my leg under the sheets, it still hurt from where i scraped it . I hugged my pillow , looking up at the cieling and then throwing the pillow in the air , waiting for it land on my face . It did , but not as hard as i wanted it to. But it was a pillow after all , it wasn't a heavy weight plumeting down on my face. Knocking was at my door , "Who is it?"I called out .  
"It's me Tanna!"The enthusiastic blonde exclaimed , i groaned . Why did he wake up so early. I ignored him , until he knocked at my door , "Granny wants to see you!"He exclaimed.  
"Granny?" I stumbled over to the door and opened it slowly . Raising a brow . "Visit who?"  
"The Hokage , granny~"I wasn't sure what he meant to be honest , but the hokage rung a bell. I licked my dry lips . "I'll meet you down there , so hurry up and get changed!" I nodded . Closing the door and yawning . Well today would be eventful. I could already feel it .

I slowly stepped down each stair , as slowly as i could . I could see the annoyance in Naruto's face . I did it even more slowly just to annoy him . "I'm to tired ,why can't i meet this Hokage person tomorrow?" I said to myself . "Hey , who is this .. you know , Hokage person?"  
"What?! You don't know who she is?!"Naruto asked surprisingly . I shook my head , i still wasn't much of a talker but i did have questions to ask . "She's like the ruler of the leaf village." Something clicked , maybe she could take me back home ! What a possibility , eh? But i doubt it , i bet if i revealed all the secrets she'd either laugh or kill me . "C'mon Tanha , we'll be late , y'know?" And with that , we made our way to what seemed like a short journey , but that's because Naruto walked really fast and I needed to push myself to become faster so i could catch up to him , but i also was looking at the ground , it wasn't really something to look out , on the other hand there was rocks or shattered glass which gleamed a beautiful colour in the light. I didn't even notice where we were walking , but the sun felt so good! "We're here~" Naruto sang , i looked up and my mouth dropped . It was huge , i didn't even notice until now. "Cool , huh? I'll be in their one day." The last bit he said was a little quiet , but i could hear it. As we made our way inside the building and guards were there , looking at me like filth . I shivered , it's probably because they don't know me , or could it of been Naruto? I rubbed my arm , there was a sudden chill from their glares.  
Naruto twisted the door knob , I didn't want him to open it , was i ready to meet her? Or was i no- He opened it! Why do i think so much?! The door opened and revealed a desk, and sitting behind the desk was a woman with dirty blonde hair , hazel brown eyes . She had a revealing top on , which showed the upper part of her breast and then a green cardigan . But i noticed something about her , on the top of her head was some sort of crystal , i looked a bit more at her , the jewel or crystal glowed. Next to her was another women , compared to her she was flat-chested and had no volume . Her hair was black and straight , she stood there with some files in her hand. Then on the other side was a man with strange white hair and red lining down his face , including moles or spots on his nose . He had weird clothing on to , which made me want to laugh but that would been rude so I let me self shut up . "Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed .  
"Hello kiddo." He replied . Was that his real name ? Pervy Sage? The woman behind the desk, i guess she was the hokage. She stood up and stumbled to the front of her desk , half-sitting on it . "Naruto , Jiraiya , if you don't mind i'd like to talk to our visitor alone." She said,her voice was mature , grown-up and she looked didn't seem to old , to me she looked like in her 30's. Both Jiraiya and Naruto left the room and it was just me , standing there and fiddling with my clothing . "Are you scared?" The women asked. I shook my head .The black haired woman soon came in, "I'm Shizune . M'lady's assistant." She piped in , i nodded slowly . "I'm known as Tsunade , but your Hokage . You do know who i am?" She said , i nodded really quickly , just like my life depended on it.  
"Sakura told me about you,you forgot everything about yourself you said and you we wearing a sort of uniform when they found you , what uniform was that?"She had asked me. It was my school uniform , but i couldn't say that. "I don't know , sorry." I replied , i could feel sweat forming and my palms were all wet. Shizune was making notes to . "Are you sure? Is that the truth , you can either tell me now or we can find out the hard way." She said as if i was already dying. I bit my lip , "Okay...the truth is.." I started out . What was i supposed to say ?! Think Tanha , think. What would the people in the movies say , under pressure blah blah blah . Right! I got it. "Well , go on." Her voice made me jump.  
"I was running away." What is wrong with me!? What the hell?! That was the worst thing a person under pressure could say i could of just said my parents kicked me out or there was a war! Gah! "From what?" The Hokage looked at me .  
"F-from what? ...I don't know , that's when I blacked out."Nice save (!) I'm terrible under pressure. Shizune looked up at me . "I forgot to ask , what's you name?"  
"T-Tanha , my names Tanha."  
"No surname?"  
"I can't remember." Shizune looked at me with a raised brow and jotted it down . Tsunade also gave me a look ,but sighed anyway , returning to her desk. "Well i'd have to kick you out, but since i'm nice . We'll do it a different way." My eyes widened ,I watched her , look around her desk for something . "Well , do you plan on being a ninja?"  
"A ninja?...As in fighting , right?" She nodded at my question . "I can't."  
"You can't...or you choose not to?" I averted my eyes and gave off a shrug . She let off a frustrated sigh and then put a hand under her chin . "Well you need to do something to serve the village , the academy is one option , although everyone will be younger then you, or you could try working in the civilians shop," My ears perked up , well working sounded cool . "Although it will have to be a secret , if others found out in other villages you could be killed or kidnapped , they'd think your our weapon,although it doesn't sound like a bad idea does it? You could spy on the enemy villages, gather what we nee-"  
"Milady." Shizune interupted .  
"Right , we'll discuss that later,"Tsunade did a nervous chuckle. What the hell? A secret weapon?! I remained silent. "Well , if you can find some work around the village that's fine ,but if you don't find anything , then you come back to me and i'll find some...suitable work for you,you are also allowed to walk around the village alone." The way she said suitable made me cringe .I bowed slowly . I glanced at her forehead . Which made me curious . "Right,i'll start looking." Well this seemed like work . I turned on my heels and made my way .

-  
"So you need to find a job?" Naruto questioned . I nodded groaning at the word 'job' which meant work .But i'm a 13 year old , well i guess i'd need to find something. "Naruto , i want to look by myself ,if that's okay."I turned to him , he smiled and nodded punching my arm softly ."Good luck , you have my full support y'know?"  
"Yeah , i know." Naruto turned his way , even though i'd like him to stay with me and help but then i won't be independent , now would i? And i didn't want him to watch me fail at finding a job , that would be the worst. I decided to just you know , look around , see what i can find , anything good , anything bad . But there was one shop i really wanted to work at , that mask shop. At the moment , i didn't know where it was . I saw a shop which sold clothing , i walked in the woman who was at the counter looked at me . "What do you want?" She was fat , and had really tight clothing on .  
"Are you looking...for employees?" I asked her . She raised a brow and cackled , shooing me away. "A little shrimp like you ? Please ! Good luck ,"She said the good luck sarcastically which made me mad . "Oh right , okay." I said , walking out , making sure she wasn't looking , i pushed the first line of clothing so they fell to the ground. "Good luck," I mimicked what she had done to me . Well that didn't go so well . I could hear the woman cursing at me , i just kept my head down burying my chin in my shirt . I rubbed the back of my head angrily , i felt like giving up already . I turned to a dango shop , i walked over , it didn't seem busy and i doubt they'd let me get in . I was a thirteen year old . Who gives jobs to a thirteen year old?

I spent most of the day wondering around , being rejected or looked at like i was a kid . Age discrimination! The sun was almost setting and i found it the job i wanted to get at the mask shop , and that beautiful bird mask was still their .The man looked at me for a second then he grunted in disgust , looking the other way . I frowned , but the woman with the sweet's shop gave me a wave , she beckoned me over . "What are you doing here? It's almost sunset." She asked in a worried tone.  
"I'm trying to find a job...and i really want that one,"I averted my eyes to the mask shop . She smiled. "You mean Arata's shop? It's a wonderful place isn't it?"  
"I guess so ," I said . "But he look's...you know ,a little scary." I mumbled . The old woman laughed and patted my head. "Arata isn't scary ,he just..doesn't looking very...what's the word..?"  
"Nice?"  
"Yes that's it ,but he loves children . He had his own little son , both of them made masks together,especially that rainbow bird." She smiled .  
"What happened to him...i mean , his son." I asked quietly . The woman frowned and sat down on her stool . "He sadly died , he was only 15. Bright boy , you know? He had developed some illness ,it had no cure what so make matters worse , the nine-tails attacked the village , but that isn't important," I frowned.  
"So...that's why he looks so grumpy?" I didn't like the story she told me , and the nine-tails...what was that? For someone who knows the manga , i should of read it more before stumbling here. The old woman nodded , "Ask really nicely , and he'll let you , Good luck."She rubbed my arm for comfort and i walked on over 'naturally' if you could call walking like a penguin , natural. I glanced back at the woman who mouted 'go' to me . I breathed in . "Erm..miste-"  
"Go away,"He harshly said .  
"But you didn't let me ta-"  
"Go away." He muttered again . I breathed in , i looked back at the old woman with an helpless look . She just smiled reassuringly . I breathed in once again . "Look , I want to help you , work with you in this shop . Please just give me a chance , i may not be good at first . But please," He looked at me , raised a brow. I crossed my fingers . C'mon , c'mon!  
"Go away." My mouth dropped , that was the perfect thing ever and then this old guy ruined it. "C'mon Arata! Give her a chance." The old woman walked over with a hand on her back .  
"Hell no , why should i let a kid_ work_ in my shop? She'll ruin everything." I turned to the old woman .  
"Because, i said so . And look at her she has the potentional." I looked at him with pleading eyes , he sighed grumpily . Sitting back at his desk , "You'll be able to have fun just like you did with Akira,"She smiled. His eyes widened , looking back at me. Akira must of been the name of his son . "Fine , i'll see you in the morning ," My eyes brightened .  
"Thank you Mr...?"  
"Suzuki .. Suzuki Arata." I nodded and smiled .  
"Thank you ," I turned back to the woman , who winked at me . I started to walk away , on the outside i didn't look all excited but on the inside i was beaming like hell! Ha , even an idiot like me could get a job . "Don't forget!" He shouted. I put up my thumb . Ooo~ This was going to be fun .

Night soon fell , and i'm pretty sure i didn't eat anything the whole day . Well , i'd come home to some bread and butter which won't be to bad . Something attacked my leg . It felt like teeth , the smell..i turned around to look at my leg , the dog . That dog , yesterday Akamaru . My eyes quivered , my mouth opened to scream but nothing came out . I fell on my bottom , just staring at the dog . I tried pushing it off ,but i didn't want to touch him . "P-Please get off , please!" I was scared , i was scared of dogs and this dog was on my leg ,not letting go . "Akamaru! Where the hell are yo- Bad boy! Let go of her!" Kiba shouted , i was saved by the one i kind of hated . He picked up Akamaru , the dogs grip off my leg was slowly disappearing and he let go . I sat there , Kiba stretched out his hand . I stared at his hand, holding it , he heaved me up . I was still in the matters of aftershock . "Sorry about tha-"  
"No it's okay." I quickly said . "I need to go." I didn't really want to talk to him . May sound rude . BUT COME ON , his dog just attacked my leg ! I am not letting that slide! Just as i was about to carry on walking , Kiba's arm grabbed my shoulder , just like yesterday . But this time , the force wasn't so hard. "Sorry , about yesterday." He stubbornly apologized . I turned to look at him , he let my shoulder go and i just let off a fake smile . "It's fine."  
"A'right then,"  
"Bye." I quickly said . I didn't want to have a conversation anymore .  
"Hey wait!" He called out . I gazed back at him , "Why don't you just have a proper conversation like a normal person?" I shrugged.  
"There is nothing to talk about,"  
"Well , you know , it's nice to talk since you're going to be staying here. Even for a little while." He explained , his dog barked which made me flinch .  
"Okay , say thank you to Hinata for me , cya." With that i left him there standing . It didn't feel good , but i didn't want to talk to him ,he hurt me yesterday. I heard him kick a rock at something then his figure was nowhere to be seen . I let off a large sigh . "Tanha! Hey wait up," It was Naruto again . "Any luck?" I nodded .  
"Oo~ What is it?"  
"The mask shop," Naruto nodded slowly , didn't he like that place? Or was it he never heard of it ? "Well congratz." I smiled.  
"Erm , Naruto?"  
"Yeah?" Naruto answered .  
"I think i know what my goal is now,"  
"You do? Well that's great! I wish you all the best to achieve that! What is it?"  
"I can't tell you , yet but i will when i achieve it."  
"You promise?" He showed me his pinky finger , i blinked , i wrapped my pinky finger around his . "Yeah , i promise." Well at least i think i did .


	8. Chapter 8 The mask

**Disclaimer ; Thank you for the reviews and hehe ^.^; Yeah I suck at grammar , But thank you all of you , for giving me something work for and improve . Thank you , I do not own Naruto just my persona and my ocs which aren't in the real series. For some reason when i'm trying to edit my work , it doesn't work -.- but i'll try and write it up again .**

* * *

_'The countenances of children, like those of animals, are masks, not faces, for they have not yet developed a significant profile of their own. ' W.H. Auden_

I was up early today , I was happy ,I felt amazing! Since today was the day i'd be working for someone and in the shop I really wanted to work at . I mean ,maybe it's not as important as being a ninja . I hopped in one shoe , trying to put my other one . I hopped over to the mirror , looking at my hair , should I have it down , or should i have it up? I decided to tie it up in a high pony-tail. Okay , I was ready! I made my way to the kitchen and searched for something to eat , well I guess i'll just have bread. Biting into it , I buckled up my shorts , deciding to look around my room and breathed in . I noticed my phone which was on the floor , I glanced at it . It lay their ,lifeless. I pushed it with my foot underneath and made my way out of my house . Naruto wasn't awake yet , so i'm guessing I woke up quite early. Closing my door quietly then making my way down the steps with a large smile . I felt so responsible! No one was really up , just the odd older ninja's who were carrying strange grey bags . I didn't bother looking that carefully .

It was at least 10 minutes or more that I had made it to my work-place , the mask shop . It didn't have a name , it was just an open shop with mask hanged up. The rainbow bird was still shining brilliantly in the light. I was so going to get that mask or make one of my own . I walked onto the platform and gazed around the open door . "Hello?" I called out .  
"Down here!"I heard the old mans voice call out to me ,I noticed there were steps . They were dusty and really creepy . But I continued to step down the stairs , they creaked everytime I made a move. I saw the old man , on a table. The room was quite big . There was a single bed , a shelf next to it and in the middle was the table which the man was sitting on and then some picture frames around the whole room of a man , a woman and a child. It seemed like the man was painting around the eyes of a mask he was finishing , the mask was of a frog and he rimmed the eyes a dark green whilst the rest of the frog was green . " , good morning."  
"What's your name?" He asked me abruptly , well no good morning back? I was cool with that. "Tanha," I replied . He nodded and then used his hand to beckon me over . I walked on over . I noticed the tools he had , a knife kind of tool , scissors , paints and paint brushes and even some glitter. "You see this , kid? What does it look like?"  
"A ... frog?"  
"Good , you aren't blind .Right, Look at the designs I made on that peice of paper," He demanded . I did so , there was six of them , all spaced out . The first one was a frog and I could already see that being made by him , then next two was just a mask with a butterfly sprawling on the side and the base was colourful and he made dots seem like glitter. The next one was a pig which had a snout and glitter rimming the edges . There was two more , at the bottom . A fox , with feathers and glitter and an interesting shape around it's eyes and then a cat which had similar designing and also glitter . The last one on there was plain , didn't really have any sort of design on it , it was just a plain mask. "Wow , they're really good," I commented , the man gave off a snort . kind of reminded me of my granddad , he had these wrinkles like my granddad , although I don't remember him that well . He also had the same eyes . had very little hair though whilst my granddad had quite a lot.  
"They aren't that good , their basic shapes. But I want you to have a go at the butterfly one , it's simple." He said , pointing to the butterfly one . He stood up , to show me this sort of mask shape . "This is a special material , so make sure you don't waste it." He walked over to his draws and brought out some pencils ,rubbers and more paint . Then another white material, which was flat as a board . "The butterfly in the corner , you make that on here and then you stick it on , you got that?" He instructed , so much to take in .  
"Who like , you know , buys a mask?" I asked .  
"Kids mainly , they're really popular during the festivals , especially the fireworks festival . Everyone being all pretty,"He sighed . I saw a small smile on his face for a mere second , before he climbed the stairs , he handed me an apron aswell ."Get to work , i'll pay you afterwards ,when you're done , bring up the mask and you may leave,"He picked up the green glitter and a supply of glue before trudging lazily up the stairs. "Yes sir," So I got to work , I glanced at the mask , then looked at the white material he gave me , it almost felt like plastic . Picking up the pencil and lightly drawing a butterfly on the side of it so, i didn't waste any of it . I rubbed it out several times until making the perfect shape, I grabbed the scissors , carefully cutting it out . I noticed it was hard to cut out , but i made it in the end . I wiped my forehead, I felt really intense . If i failed this , would kill me . Or at least , it felt that way . I just didn't want to let him down . I looked at the butterfly , grabbing a hold of the paints and then flicking the paint brush on my hand , then dipping it in the light blue paint and then I had started to paint , I'm quite steady when it comes to this , I add a dark blue which stood out against the blue . I use a yellow to add to the middle . "Doesn't look to bad ," I put the butterfly to one side then looked at the mask , I eyed the glue , grabbing a different paint brush , dipping it in an making swirls flowing down the left eye , i then fiddled with the glitter , making sure i had a pretty blue , i pinched it and then sprayed it around the mask , until the parts of the glue were covered. Lifting the mask up , i shook it , getting rid of the extra glitter. In that time , i covered the back of the butterfly then stuck it on the mask . Well it looked okay , but not as good as the frog. I grabbed a black pen and outlined the mouth and the eyes . Then grabbed a blue colouring pencil , colouring it lightly under the glitter. I let it sit on the table .  
I watched it glow , in the dim light . Mr Suzuki was still sitting their , I then got up and looked around . I tip-toed to the wall of pictures , the oldest one was a brown kind of sepia colour . It was of a woman and a man . If I looked closely , I had noticed that the man was . I turned my attention to the next picture , it was a woman holding a baby . The next was of a boy and him and the mother on a chair . The next picture was of a young boy with a man . I scanned the pictures quickly , the last one was an older boy with a ninja headband , his hands in his pocket and a large grin with his eyes closed . The boy had dark hair and a pale tone unlike who had a much darker skin . I sat back down by my table . I lifted up my first mask , the butterfly broke off . "Oh shi- Sugar," I quickly grabbed the glue and painted the pack of the butterfly once again and sticking it on a bit more tighter. The glitter seemed like it was coming off too . My eyes widened . It looked perfect two seconds ago . I reached out for the glitter not noticing the knife, but when I did i shrieked and then let go of the glitter which tipped on the side and some of it fell off. I arched back and the knife soon cut the side of my arm , it wasn't to big and it wasn't painful But I let off a squeak. It seemed that the knife had fallen a little deeper then I expected . Everything was a mess and I created it. I felt horrible , I just messed up the whole work space . My lip quivered and I knew what I was going to do . Yes , cry. "What's going on down there?" had started to clamber down the steps and I turned around . "Geez , you made a mess ," He sighed . I sniffled , doing the best I could do to stop crying ,rubbing them frantically but that led them to fall out more.  
"What's wrong?"He asked .  
"Nothing , I just have something in my eye , probably glitter." I muttered , rubbing my eyes still .  
"Let me take a look,"He walked over to me . "C'mon turn around."  
I shook my head , I didn't want to . I didn't want him to see me cry . But he twizzled me around and raised an eyebrow . "Well it seems like glitter isn't the only thing that made it's way to your eyes,"He said moving my arms , noticing the cut on my arm. "What's wrong?"  
I sniffled . "The mask , it went wrong."I cried. He lifted the mask and shook his head , I watched him grab a bit of glue and lifting off the butterfly and then putting very few strokes on the butterflies edges and in the middle . Then sticking it down gently . The old man soon pulled up the glues brush and then swiftly followed where the older glue had been and then he pinched the glitter and put as much as he could on it , as if it was covered . He shook it and then put it down. "See , that wasn't to hard , there was nothing to cry about," He said gently, putting a hand on my then slid it away quickly , almost feeling embarassed. "Let's get that cut sorted out,"  
It was few minutes later , we were in front of the shop this time and he hung up my butterfly mask . "Doesn't look bad," I agreed with him , It wasn't matched up the bird though . It looked horrible against the bird mask. Suzuki had placed a plaster on my cut and offered me some dumplings which I kindly took. "It's not that busy,I'm not sure why you chose this job in the first place,"  
"Because of that." I pointed to the mask. He turned around slowly and then turned back to me with a questioning look .  
"The bird mask?"  
I nodded . "Yeah , the bird mask." He took it down and brought it to his lap , he smiled .  
"It's beautiful , isn't it?" He said it in a voice so sooth and a calm voice . He chuckled , then put the mask on my face. I was confused , what was he doing? He then took it off , the mask didn't fit me properly . "Erm , why are you a mask shop owner anyway?" I asked .  
"I wasn't always one , I was a jounin at one point." I'm guessing a Jounin was a ninja . "Even she was a jounin and we both fell in love , unfortunately, she had gotten ill...and I didn't want to let her go , so we both opened this shop."  
"She?"  
He nodded . "My wife , Yuki." Well that made sense . "But she died , a few years later he was born , my beautiful...beautiful son," The man's eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.  
"You don't have to continue," I said , looking up at him .  
"That's right, okay . Well you get on going , adventure a little , come back later at noon , I need help opening some packages and i'll give you some money," He said , shooing me away.I nodded standing up .  
"Thank you for the dumplings," I grinned playfully . I heard him gasp a little .  
"Right , you're welcome , head off now." He said quickly . I nodded , jumping off the platform. "Stay safe Akira,"I heard him say . I turned around . "O-Oh i mean , Tanha." He stuttered , turning around . I smiled , well maybe I could find Sakura and walk around with her for a while . Deciding to lazily walk around , with my arms behind my back .

I felt this sort of happy feeling inside of me and it felt funny , like some burden lifted up from my chest. I felt someone behind me , or was it more then one . I decided not to turn around however the voice spoke to me instead . "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9 Let's eat some Ramen

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto ! Thank you for the review 3**  
'_The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places.' Ernest Hemingway_

"Who are you?"  
At first I thought I should just continue walking , so I did . "Don't pretend you can't hear me," The voice said once again . I paused , okay . Not good , definitely not good. I turned around , to see three figures . They looked the same age as me , or possibly older . There was a girl , with a pink Chinese looking shirt , it was sleeveless . It sure gave her a feminim kind of approach , she also wore some baggy pants like a lot of the other ninja's . She had twin buns in her hair , which was brown and then her ninja headband. Then there was a boy with long brown hair ,it was intimidating since he had longer hair then me . He then wore a strange shirt with bandaged arms and same pants as the girl , then I had noticed his eyes which were the same as that girl , who was she again...? Erm yeah! Hinata , maybe they were related? He was helping some boy next to him . At first glance , he looked really weird . He had this green jump-suit on with orange leg warmers , he looked strange. He had this big large eyes and really bushy eyebrows. But then I noticed he had crutches . What happened to his leg? That wasn't really important now .

"I said , who are you?" The boy in the middle asked again . I flinched .  
"Erm , my names Tanha."I quietly said .  
"What?" The girl on the side said , coming closer to me which made me take a step back.  
"My names Tanha!"I said a little louder.  
"She's full of youth,"The boy in the green jump-suit said weakly with a smile he then laughed a bit after his sentence .  
"You're not from here , are you?"The girl piped in , looking at me with her innocent brown eyes . I nodded quickly , feeling a little uncomfortable . She was really close to me!  
"Oh yeah, I remember Kiba telling me." The boy with the long hair murmured .  
"I'm Tenten , it's nice to meet you!"She was so enthusiastic , wow. "That's Neji with the long brown hair , and the one with eyebrows is Rock Lee," I looked at all of them and nodded .  
"It's nice to meet you," I smiled fakely . Neji let go of Rock Lee slowly , soon coming towards me . "Where are you from?" Usually I'd have Sakura or Naruto telling them but now I was the one who had to talk .  
"I ... don't know,"I replied.  
"You don't know?" He raised a brow . I nodded . I hoped it was believable , if it wasn't...well then i'm screwed.  
"I forgot all about myself, the Hokage has let me stay though so please don't see me as a threat,"I explained . Rock Lee hopped over to me with his crutches and smiled .  
"I think you're pretty cool, are you a ninja?" Well I liked his compliment .  
I shook my head . "What?" The all said in unision .  
"You're not a ninja? But , I thought - Naruto said- never mind," Rock Lee was confused . So was I .  
"I work at the mask shop , for now." They all nodded together. Rock Lee had grabbed my hand . I looked at him with wide eyes , what was he doing?!  
"Tell me , does Sakura-chan help you?" I nodded at his question . He swooned away in a comical manner , grabbing a hold of his other crutch . "I knew it , my Sakura-chan is always so helpful!" Well he was full of energy.  
"So , you're going out with Sakura?" I asked . Tenten shook her head .  
"He just has a little crush on Sakura," She whispered behind a hand . I giggled behind a coiled finger. Neji's eyes glowed just like Hinata's did.  
"Well it was nice meeting you , if you could call it nice . My team must be heading off now," He soon broke in , well he sure didn't like me . He was almost like Sasuke , I kind of just went with the flow . He strode past me . Tenten smiled and also followed her team-mate , helping Rock Lee along . "I hope to see you again," He beamed.  
"You too," I replied afterwards he stumbled off .  
That meeting was interesting , it wasn't very long but it was interesting . I sighed , there was nothing to do. I didn't really have any money on me to buy anything , I had some sweets in my pocket from the old-lady . That reminded me , I never asked her what her name was. I shook my head , i'll ask her when I return . Now I had to spend this hot day on my own , doing nothing . I bet Naruto's picking some fight with someone and Sasuke and Sakura are doing something. Hinata , I had no idea where she was and the other two Kiba and Shino , I wasn't really sure. But at least i was satisfied. Had a decent lunch , an alright break fast and now I could just walk freely . I eyed the sky , pretty sure there was no one ahead of me or behind of me . Just me , by myself. "Hey! You! Fore-heads friend!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around to see that girl on the first day I came out of the hospital . Ino was it? She had to other boys behind her . One with brown hair and it was tied up , he had a bored expression on his face and he had a jacket like a lot of the other ninja's i saw who were highed ranked and then the other boy with a scarf , a green jacket and a yellow top with a sigh . He seemed a little , big . His hair was brown with the ninja headband which seperated his hair. "This is who I was talking about, Tanha right?" Ino rambled . I nodded at her question . The larger boy munched on some crisp . Whilst Shikamaru gave off a lazy wave . "I'm Shikamaru , that's my buddy Choji," I smiled .  
"You hair looks nicer today,"Ino smirked . I laughed a little and nodded to say thanks .

"So you forgot about everything?" I guess you could say I was spending my day with this team . We sat on a roof-top which seemed like it was their 'spot' . I nodded .  
"Where's fore-head?" Ino asked .I kind of shrugged .  
"I haven't seen her , I was just coming back from work and all," I answered . She nodded , with a hand under her chin as she flapped her shirt ."Why is it so hot?!" She complained .  
Shikamaru lay there kind of dazed , not really bothered and Choji munched on some chips . "What a drag ,i'm not sure why we're with her anyway." He sighed . Her, being me . Ino eyed Shikamaru then back at me . "Well it's always nice being friends , especially if she's with fore-head,"  
"Are you jealous of Sakura?" I asked abruptly. Ino's eyes widened , she folded her arms and pouted . "No way , why would I care about that loser anyway?" I shrugged .  
"Well Tanha , you're always welcomed to join our team if you'd like,"Choji said through a mouthful of crisp . I smiled and shook my head .  
"I'm not a ninja,"They all stared at me with a questioning look . I fiddled with my top .  
"Not a ninja? But that's the greatest job in the world!" Ino retorted . I flinched and shook my head once again . "I'm not the fighting type , more of a staying in the background." I replied with an helpless look. "I work in the mask shop , helpful for disguises."  
"Sounds good ," Shikamaru smiled , to no one in particular just the sky . "Well you'll be on our tick list , if we ever need a disguise." He teased . I blinked and smiled .  
"You're joking , right?" I laughed.  
"Well since Shikamaru's a chunin now and he can lead missions , that means he can choose whoever he likes,"Ino explained.  
"But i'm not like , you now...a ninja," I responded feeling a little uncomfortable .  
"Well , it's not like he's going to need a person for disguises just yet,"Choji smiled . I sighed in relief . Looking at my hands , "Is this all you do in your spare time?"  
"No , we train but our lazy sensei is off doing something , leaving us to do this." Ino muttered , lying on her front with her legs swinging in the air . I sat there with my legs crossed over and i stared at this team. They seemed kind of normal , Ino reminded me of my bossy friend back at home and Choji reminded me of my friend who always had sweets in her blazer , no matter what. This all reminded me of my old life , even though no one really cared if I was gone or not. I did miss them . I sat there , as the three of them had a conversation which didn't really involve me . I missed them all , my hair covered my eyes so they couldn't see if i cried or not . But i didn't want to cry , not just yet. Maybe in a little while or maybe never .

"You so cheated in that game Shikamaru!"Ino shouted , punching Shikamaru's back . We were back on the ground , or the path you could say and it was a little darker than before.  
"You just didn't win,"Shikamaru muttered back .  
"Ino , you're a loser!" Choji taunted .  
"How dare you call me a loser! You-You!" She had no words to say but blushed , folding hers arms. "It was a stupid game anyway , for stupid people!" I laughed at their argument .  
"E-erm guys , I better head off now..the old man kind of..want me to .. yeah i better get going,"I quickly said.  
"Hang with us more often , it was a lot of fun." Choji grinned . Ino agreed and Shikamaru let off a smile . I nodded . Turning my back to them and strode off into the path . I could hear them arguing again , i laughed . What a strange bunch.

I was back at mask shop and the old man wasn't in front of the shop , but there were boxes . I picked two of them up and they were surprisingly heavy. " ?"I called out , only to see painting . "Well your back , earlier then i expected."  
"I have nothing else to do," He rolled his eyes and continued to paint , I jumped back upstairs , retrieving the last box and then putting it down onto the ground with the others . "What's inside them?"  
"Just some extra things , like beads , mask , colours and more." He replied , concentrating on his mask . It was a monkey , but the monkey was a fiery red. The mask had ears and a fluffy rim with glitter and an outlined eye. The other eye just remained plain . " , can I ask a question?" He didn't reply so it probably meant I could . "Could people like us , you know mask-makers go out on a mission with the ninjas?"  
"It's rare ,but yes."  
"Why?" He huffed a little and put his monkey on the table leaving it to dry .  
"Well mask are good at two things , for fun and for disguising yourself . Some mask have an energy to hide your chakra sense ; there is some in the box . So sometimes ninja's like to take an extra person , mainly woman who can seduce or be innocent , " Well that sounded like a pretty good explanation .  
"But , , we have no you know experience in it or anything , if we go out then we could get killed,"  
"That's why your life is in the hands of the leader , he has to protect you. In every mission , your life is on the line ,"He continued. I nodded .  
"Now enough with all the questions , unpack all the stuff and put them neatly and carefully in the draws." He ordered , i nodded and sighed . Taking the boxes over to the draws and doing what the old man told me to do . It still lingered though , I could be chosen to go on the missions! I didn't want to , but it sounded fun , right?

He hung up the monkey , I took off my apron and handed it to . "A girl wanted to buy your butterfly mask today,"  
My eyes brightened. "Really?" He nodded . "Why didn't she?"  
"Her mother told her not to," I frowned . Shrugging it off .  
"Well i'll see you later . Thanks,"He turned to me and patted my head . I flinched but let him do it anyway , he stopped and on my head was a few notes , i didn't understand the currency here but it was okay for now. He shooed me away and so i did , walking past the old woman's shop .She wasn't there , I wondered why . Maybe it was closing time? I let it go and started to walk towards my house.

My house was further then i thought , or is it that i got lost . I groaned , this was bad. I smelt something , there was a brightly colored shop . "Tanha!" It was Naruto , he was sitting on one of the chairs with Sakura , Sasuke and their team sensei . Kakashi . "C'mon join us, do you like ramen?"  
"I've never had it ," But even so he pulled me towards it where i sat next to Sakura .  
"So this is the Tanha? Weren't you by the sweets shop the other day?"Kakashi asked me . A bowl had been slid towards me and I opened the chop-stick packet . I nodded.  
"Wait you and Kakashi-sensei met?"Naruto asked . I shrugged and nodded . I tried picking up the ramen through the chopsticks but i've never ate something like this . Sakura soon took my hand and helped me .  
"We didn't see you for the whole day Tanha , or yesterday even. What did you do?" Sakura beamed her questions at me .  
"Well , i got a job and i've met some of the others , like that Neji team and the one you always call a pig , Sakura." I laughed . Naruto laughed and Sasuke had a smirk on him .  
"Ino ? You met Ino's team?! I bet she was trying to lure you in some trap and them smash you into a gazillion peices! Wait 'til i get my hands on he-"  
"No , it's fine . Everyone's so cool here,"I interupted. I laughed a little . "Funnily enough , i like it here, i really do."I said that a bit quietly and only Sakura could hear me.  
"What?" Just like Naruto not to hear anything i said . I shook my head .  
"It was nothing," I stabbed my ramen and twiddled it around the stick before plopping it in my mouth . It was hot , not spicy hot but temperture hot . I sat there , flapping my hand over my mouth . They all laughed and I pouted .  
"Well it's nice to have a new face here , right?"Kakashi said , i think he was smiling . Although i couldn't see his mouth , his eye gave off that he was smiling. I didn't want this to end , but every beginning has an ending right? Although my ending was far , far away.  
"Let's have a race Sasuke! To see who can eat their ramen first!" Naruto challenged .  
"Hell no,"Sasuke replied.  
"Scaredy cat!"  
"No , I just don't want to do some useless competetion with you," Sasuke retorted.  
"Scaredy cat , scaredy cat , Sasuke's a scaredy cat~" Naruto sang .  
"Fine idiot!"Sasuke gave in and soon both were having this useless race.  
"Go Sasuke-kun~" Sakura cheered . I sat there, watching with a raised brow . I mentally shook my head ,staring at the bowl of ramen . I could see my reflection in the condensed water mixed with the juices . I wasn't the invisible girl anymore, was I?


	10. Chapter 10 Smiles

**DISCLAIMER ; Do not own Naruto , just my oc's boy! Erm..and..YESH thank you for reading 3**  
_'I ask you to judge me by the enemies I have made.' Franklin D. Roosevelt_

His loudness shook my ears . I've been living here for 2 weeks and a half now . It felt like yesterday I was shivering in my pain on the ground and being found by squad 7. I got along with most of the people in the village . On the other hand , I did piss a lot of people off. Like the woman with the clothes shop . She always watches me when I walk past her shop and scowls . That is pretty scary. I don't really get along with Neji though , I think I tick him off. The thing is , he's related to Hinata . They're from the strange clan! I knew it!..Okay ,I didn't know it . But I did know that they had some sort of relation because of their eyes . I've opened up a little bit , to Naruto really. Sasuke doesn't avoid me and Sakura no longer see's me as a threat . So thumbs up to me. I kind of missed my mum and my dad , even my little brothers . I can just picture mum shouting at me for coming home so late and dad kind of stopping her shouting. Then my little brothers wanting me to get into more trouble . Why did I miss them again ? I sighed. The banging at my door continued.  
"Tanna! Are you awake?" He continued to shout.  
"No!"I shouted.  
"Good , you're awake. Can I come in?"  
"No."I refused . But he came in any way , he somehow managed to open my door without actually using a key. Maybe his finger , i don't know . I didn't realy want to know . I was just getting my hair ready. I clipped the side of my hair with a bobby pin . I looked at myself and smiled . "Seems fine," I then turned to Naruto . "What do you want Naruto?"  
"It's your day off today Tanna , which means we can have some fun!"He exclaimed like a happy dog. I shooed him away . I had much better things to get on with . Like delivering some mask to the academy . "I can't , i have some extra jobs to do."  
"Then let me help you!" Even If I said no , he wouldn't leave me alone . I sighed .  
"Sure , why not . But mess up and I-"  
"Got it , got it." Well I guess you could say , me and Naruto were on quite good terms with each other . At least i'm not shy around him. Like I was . I was more up front , more louder so I didn't have to repeat myself .

I looked at my list i wrote down on my hand , first thing on the list was to take some mask to the ninja academy. We had walked to the old mans shop , the boxes were ready for us out at the front . There were four of them , Naruto tried lifting 3 but failed and before he dropped it , I was able to catch it . "Naruto.." I sighed. He stuck his tongue out to me in a playful manner . I let that slide , grabbing two boxes , I stumbled but was able to regain my balance . "I still don't get it , why don't you want to be a ninja?" Naruto started the conversation like usual.  
"Because." I snapped.  
"Because...?"  
"I'm not telling you,"I replied . Walking faster than him . He smirked and caught up with me , nudging me , making me almost drop the boxes of mask. "Naruto!"  
"Let's race Tanna! C'mon , c'mon!"  
"No."  
"Scared you're gonna lose?"  
"No."  
"Then come on!" Naruto laughed .  
"No Naruto , you race and i'll measure how long it takes," Naruto nodded and ran , well that got him out of my sights for a little while . He paused though , to see a plate of ramen just on its own . He let go of the boxes , running towards the bowl of ramen , which soon disappeared. I raised a brow , to see Kakashi who was laughing . "You're still the same Naruto~"  
"No fair Sensei,"Naruto pouted . I cleared my throat , so Naruto remembered he was helping me . Kakashi looked at me , putting a thumbs up .  
"Good luck,"He had said . I smiled .

We continued our journey to the academy and when we made it , Naruto had paused there . "This place brings back memories,"He whispered . I turned to him , he had this kind of super-hero smile. I nudged him then we walked inside of the building . I looked at the top of my box . This was for class 1 and by some miracle , it was just in front of us . I knocked on the door . An female opened the door , with brown hair flowing down her back . "The mask from ?"She nodded , opening the door . Naruto waited outside and I entered . The students were so young , they all stared at me . The woman gave me a small smile to talk . "Erm , hello . These are some beautiful mask from ,"I explained . Putting the box down and opening the box . Grabbing a mask , it was an purple cat with a glittery rimmed eye and colours splashed all over . Which made it look like spots and markings that cat have. "Meow~ What am I?"I asked the class.  
"Cat!"They all exclaimed in excitement . Running towards the box , I tried to stand out the way . The woman , hit the blackboard to get their attention.  
"Kids! What do we say ?"  
"Thank you big sis!"They all exclaimed .My eyes glowed , no way! I felt , this kind of happy feeling inside of me. Sort of eating me away ,but i didn't mind it. "You're all welcome!" I looked over to Naruto who grinned playfully.

The jobs took longer then I thought , I had to deliever more then masks . I had to deliever templates , paints , glitters everything , even a book? The book looked kind of perverted though . Through all these jobs Naruto had helped me , I was happy he was with me through all of it . I had one last job , but it was night-fall and Naruto seemed tired . He kept yawning , which caused me to yawn as well ."Naruto , you go ahead . I'll bring some food home . So don't go to sleep," I said with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure?"He yawned once again . I nodded , he then took that and walked back to the apartments. The night was quiet , though the streets were full of lights. I had some papers from to take to a tailor ,i'm guessing he needed some cloth from them. I held the paper under my arm , trying to nip this bit of dead skin from my hand . That part kind of stung for a little . I trudged along , tired but full of life . I didn't feel like sleeping but at the same time , sleep felt like a good idea. I then bumped into somebody , it was just Sasuke .  
"You really do need to know where you're going,"He warned me , he had some kind of bag on his bag tied around him and in his eyes were lonliness.  
"Uh yeah , going somewhere?" I asked.  
"Not really."He replied .  
"Then the bag...all of that?"I said , swirling a finger at his get up.  
"Is it your business?"  
"No , but it's nice to know if you're doing anything,"I replied. He walked past me .  
"It was nice being with you for a while," What was he saying? I turned around .  
"What do you mean?" He shook his head and waved a hand .  
"Nothing , nothing. You'll make that idiot wait if you're talking to me." Sasuke snickered. Well I guess so , but now I was confused .  
"Sasuke , can you just tell me what you're doing?" I asked.  
"Did you tell me the truth about yourself?" He questioned me .  
"No- I mean yes , you know that i've forgotten about my-"  
"I'll see you later,"He interupted. "Don't chase after me like Sakura," What was he talking about? I raised a brow. I'm guessing in a romantic way .  
"Pfft , please!" He chuckled a little at my answer .  
"Thank you for amusing me ,"With that he walked away , where to? I have no idea , well it shouldn't be any harm right? Boys are boys they just do what they want, when they want it wasn't my problem . But for some reason I had a feeling , this was bad. Ignoring my instincts I continued to march on! I needed to buy me and Naruto something to eat right? Or I'd get an earload.

That night , I was wrong because Sasuke wasn't just taking a walk. He was departing and ... I could of stopped it.


	11. Chapter 11 To Rescue Sasuke!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! The lines that the original characters Kishimoto are used in this so its more realistic , this arc of story is from volume 21! And so forth to like 22 , etc and erm what else...RIGHT enjoy 3**

_'Alone we can do so little ; together we can do some much!' Helen Keller_

I was called to the Hokage's room , I wasn't really sure why though. Some of the elder ninja's woke me up from a peaceful sleep and ordered me to go the Hokage . I opened the door to her room . I saw Shikamaru in the room as well , I remained silent ,stepped in and closed the door . "You wanted to see me?" I started.  
"Yes , Tanha . Did you see Uchiha last night?" Tsunade first asked me .  
"Sasuke, right? Yeah I did." I replied to her question . She sighed , with a hand on her head . She turned to look at Shikamaru . "Sasuke , has escaped with the sound ninjas , you haven't been around long enough to know of course," Tsunade said in a firm voice . Sound ninja's ? Like these guys were the leaf , i think i'm following. I nodded slowly.  
"Did Sasuke say anything to you ? About where he's going,"  
"No," I answered . "He told me it was none my business and walked away,"  
She nodded in a frustrated way. "At least Sakura has a bit of her information , that's all we need. Tanha , i'm going to assign you to a mission , with Shikamaru." My eyes widened , I stepped forward. "What!? But you know i'm not a ninja! I'm not even tra-"  
"You won't be fighting,"Shikamaru interupted . I turned to him . "You'll be our disguise , I'll see you in front of the gate whilst I round up the others , bring what you can . Especially you're masks." My lip quivered as he said those words , he dashed off before I could grab him by the shoulders , shake him until he says I don't have to go . I didn't want to go , I looked back at Tsunade.  
"You can't just make me go, I may not be fighting but still! I'm not trained , i don't know any skills! I'm going to get killed!"For once in my life I was raising my voice to someone important. The elder women eyed me , then looked back at her folders .  
"Look , I wouldn't send you out if I had a choice , all of the disguise shinobi are already on A-Rank missions and you don't want me to send Suzuki Arata , do you?" She explained to me . I breathed in heavily .  
"But still- I, I'm not right for the team!"  
"Tanha, What I says go , I know you're new and you have no skills . But we're in a desperate situation and we can afford to lose time! You may not like it but I can't take your feelings into consideration when the Uchiha's life is on the line!" I cringed at her lines. Then I let off a large sigh . I had no choice.  
"Right , I understand."

I rushed to 's shop , knocking hard and in fear . " ! You down there?"I called out loud . I heard his voice and I ran down stairs .  
"What the hell is up with you?"He groaned . He was painting a mask like usual.  
"Hokage has ,wants , me , to GAH! ! You need to help me!" I sounded gibberish to him , he raised a brow and put both arms on my shoulder and mouthed to say it a bit slower . I breathed in .  
"The Hokage wants me to go on a mission." I said through heavy breaths . His eyes widened , then he put down his paint-brush .  
"What kind of mission?"  
"She wants me to be a disguise or something , Sasuke has run away and I have to go!" I was truly scared. He turned to the side and nodded . I watched him walk to his draws as i paced from one side of the room to the other , practically killing myself . I watched as grabbed a hold of chains , then 5 mask . Clipping them on chain , he walked over to me . I was still furious , but I looked at the mask , each of them different. The first one was strange , it was red . Had orange eyes and red pupils then a large nose , with a menacing grin .  
"These mask involve chakra , this one will scare , haunt and even play with the enemies mind, you dont have to anything." He pointed to the next one . It looked like a normal face with a sinister smile , black tinted the top to make it look like hair and then it's eyes were small . "This is to disguise your face , obviously . But it's super strong , so use it to defend yourself." I nodded . The next three were animals , one was a tiger.  
"This one keeps you hidden , like a stealth of a tiger."I wanted him to hurry up so i could ask some questions . The one next to the tiger was a typical fox kind of one , that looked like an anbu mask. "This one just makes you look proffesional,"He laughed nervously. I pouted nervously and then the last was a dragons face , with the moustache or whiskers , some piercing eyes . The red glitter , the golden base , the sharp teeth . He smiled this time . "And this one is for luck."  
"I need all the luck I can get , are you sure this will all work?" I asked .  
"I am 50% sure they will,"  
"50?! Ony 50? I'm going to die,"I started pacing up and down once again the mask gingled in his hands to try and get my attention .  
"Look kid,you need to make sure all your attention is on them,no worries ,no taunts , just you and the mask , or they won't 're special masks , you need to pretend their your real faces ,you won't need to fight just keep them on your face," I breathed in once again . He tied the chain around my shorts , they gingled around my waist. He smiled .Patting my head once again .  
"Good luck kiddo," I blinked .  
"I-I can't do it ,"I muttered sadly . He shook his head , giving me a pouch full of those knife things called Kunais and star shaped razors . Shurikens.  
"You'll do fine, now go on , they can't wait forever." I nodded , gulping down the buldge of stone in my throat called worry.  
"Oi , kid!" He called out , I turned around . His eyes were full of hope but also sadness . "Please come back in one piece,"He mentioned . I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Will do ,old man," And so I headed off...

The main gate to see the team Shikamaru gathered. He was obviously the leader ,then you had Kiba with his dog Akamaru , Choji the one who was snacking on his crisps , Neji who had his arms folded and Naruto whose eyes almost popped out of his face when he saw me . "No way Tanna , you're coming?!"  
"I didn't have a choice," I replied. Clipping the pouch with my mask on .  
"I wouldn't of got you on the team , if there was someone else I could use as the front man,"He mentioned .  
"The front man , you mean bait?" I raised a brow.  
"Almost,"He chuckled.  
Rock Lee was also there , in his crutches with a weak smile . "I wish you all my luck , my fellow comrades." He said hoarsley . "To you to Tanha , I hope you stay safe!"  
Shikamaru sighed with a hand on his head "Well , time's up . We've got you lot,"  
Naruto soon piped in with his arm in the air , "Woo let's to do this!" This all seemed like a sitcom drama to me. I walked behind them all . "Follow me men!" Naruto ordered .  
"Naruto , i'm the leader of this squad ,It's pretty annoying but-"  
"Are you sure you can handle it? ... I have some doubts.." Naruto whispered the last bit . Kiba teased Naruto with an taunt , I guess I should remain quiet.  
"Shikmaru is a chunin! He's the boss , okay?" Choji soon piped in , then snacking on some crisp. Neji walked in front of me towards the others.  
"We need a plan , you do know that right? We're likely to face an ambush."Neji mentioned . Shikamaru nodded , he turned to me sharply ,probably thinking I was going to run away ,I did have a tendancy to do that.  
"Since this is a rescue mission , we're the purseur , that means it's easier for the enemies to anticipate us," He started . He then turned around to look at all of us . With this steel in his eyes , "We need a party formation that can instantly react to an assault, if you ignore me and start acting your own way,"He paused for a brief second.  
"We'll all die." This made us all jump and we nodded to his lecture.  
We all paid attention to him , "We'll go out single file." He muttered . He pointed at me and then at Kiba . "You both will be in the front , Tanha because you're our disguise . With one of your mask on , you can't feel chakra when wearing one right ? Plus you're charka is almost invisible as it is, " He asked . I nodded , showing him the mask . He nodded in approvement then he turned to Kiba . "Kiba , you spent all year wandering with Akamaru around here right? If anyone knows the place , it's you . Plus your senses are far more better then all us , you can detect , traps , smell Sasuke's scent . Since Tanha isn't a ninja , you will have to keep her out of harms way and let her do her job of keep our chakra levels ,safe." Kiba gave off a sigh and nodded. He then pointed to himself , no one dared to talk . "I'm second , I can direct Kiba from him and use hand signals , to the rest of you." He then pointed to Naruto , "You're next Naruto , you can support either back or forward . It doesn't really matter, your jitsu for the doppelgangers can attack as well , which will be useful." Shikmaru breathed in , as if he was tired . "Then it is your Choji , you aren't fast but once us four get out of the way , you launch an fatal blow at the team, just like a follow up strike." Choji nodded at his job . Then Neji , stood there already understanding his posistion . "Rear guard is your Neji , finally! With your byakuga , you can ensure that our swuad has no blind spots." He then opened a scroll . "Let me show you,"He started drawing all of us in a cartoon version , in a line . With me and Kiba at the front , both looking forward . Then him , also looking forward . Naruto was looking left , Choji right and then Neji was the back . As he was explaining , my palms became sweaty . Now , this didn't seem like a super-hero job .No,it seemed like a life or death battle!

Like a real team-leade rhe looked at all our weapons in a quick minute . "Okay , right good . Questions?" I had one , but I obviously knew the answer to it . Would I die? Obviously!  
"Right , let me tell you the most imprant thing , it's not that Sasuke is my best friend , I don't even like him ." Everyone stared at each other wondering where Shikamaru was going with this. "But like us , Sasuke is a shinobi of Kohonogakure , he is our comrade," He let out another gust of sighs from his mouth . "Therefore , i will stake my life to rescue him, that's the Konoha way!" He rubbed the back of his head , "Beyond that , Even I can't complain..." He paused for a moment .  
"When all your lives been entrusted to me." My eyes widened when he said that, I felt a sudden hit of relief. If Shikamaru had said that and he's my leader , then maybe I won't die?  
"You're sounding like a chunin now~ A'right!" Kiba grinned. I laughed a little . They all turned to me.  
"I know we can do it!" I grinned.

"All right , let's get moving." Shikamaru ordered.  
"W-Wait!" We heard a small cry , we turned around to see Sakura .  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out .  
"Lady Hokage told me what happened ,I'm sorry but you already did your part . Even you couldn't persuade him , right?" Shikamaru said . Sakura bit her lip , so is that what Sasuke meant yesterday about chasing and how I shouldn't do the same.  
"Sakura , you-" Naruto was interuppted by Sakura who started to cry, we all looked at her as she shivered . She turned to the ground and started to sob .  
"N-Naruto , this is my wish of a lifetime!" She said through her tears , "Please , Please bring Sasuke back." I saw the hurt look that both of them had , Sakura deeply in love Sasuke and Naruto who was in love with Sakura . Only to have that Sakura didn't love him back. He chuckled . "Sakura , you sure do care about Sasuke , I know what you're going through now... I know all too well," I wondered what both of them were thinking of right now , but obviously I wasn't that much in a bond to know , was I? "Naruto , Thank you," Her sobbing voice cried , as she hugged herself for comfort.  
Naruto raised a thumbs up , "It's okay ,I'll bring back Sasuke for sure! That's my promise of a life time!" He chuckled .  
"W-Wait Naruto!"I muttered .  
"Yeah , Naruto , are you sure you want to make promises like that?" Kiba nudged Naruto.  
"Yeah yeah , I never go back on my word...That''s my ninja way!" All these ways were confusing , they all began to walk before Sakura clamped my shoulder . I turned around .  
"T-Tanha , Please keep Naruto safe," She whimpered , I stuttered a few words . What was I supposed to say?! I didn't want to see her cry .  
"I'm not going to promise anything, I'm not an idiot like Naruto." I folded my shoulders and turned to the sky suddenly . "But, I'll do my best. So stop crying , Naruto promised." I smiled , play punching her shoulder. She looked up at me and tried to smile , but it just came up as an trembled cry.  
"Tanna come on!"Naruto shouted . I nodded , walking towards Kiba . Like my group of friends back home . We walked in a straight line in an intimidating way. I raised a thumbs up to Sakura , with her tears stained face. Rock Lee returned the thumbs up with his own and a goofy smile.

Well,this will be great. On a I COULD POSSIBLY DIE!


	12. Chapter 12 This isn't going to be fun

**Disclaimer : Gaah took so long , i didn't want to mess with the story line much , do not own naruto . Just my oc's blah blah and woo thank you for reading.**  
_"Odd how much it hurts when a friend moves away- and leaves behind only silence." Pam Brown_

"I'm just going to let you guys know , that I can't jump on trees like you!"I exclaimed , gripping on the tree like it was the last thing on earth. Kiba stared at me with annoyance .  
"Who can't jump on trees?"Kiba questioned.  
"Me?!"I tried jump on the next tree holding onto the branch . Shikamaru sighed.  
"We don't have time for this,Kiba just carry her or something." I trailed my eyes at Shikamaru .  
"What?! Shikamaru! I'll just ,you know , wa-"I was interupted when I was soon placed on Kiba's back . I pouted but I felt like I was too heavy . We continued jumping a little faster now, since I wasn't holding everyone up with my really slow jumping. After a few minutes of jumping through the forest , Kiba came to a halt. "Blood. There's been an battle."He hissed. Everyone stared at each other . "Two Kohana nins..and then 5 others, one is Sasuke." Kiba alerted . We continued a little slower .  
"What are you guys doing?! We need to catch up with Sasuke!"Naruto shouted.  
"You're not the leader Naruto!"Kiba retorted .  
"No , I think that's what we're going to have to do," Shikamaru agreed with Naruto . Kiba growled and soon we sped up , I had to hold on a little tighter because of the more increased speed we were going in.I felt completely useless and weak , I still didn't understand why we were on this mission . Why I was on this mission , out of all people . They could of added Sakura , or Ino . Or maybe even Hinata . Who are actually ninja's , but apparently my Masks will do something? Where these guys ,idiots?!  
"Stop!"Shikamaru shouted , everyone dropped to the ground , me almost flinging off Kiba's shoulders and soon landing safely on the ground. I rubbed my head. Well that hurt. Shikamaru pointed to a tree was peice of paper . "What? It's just paper." I thought I was smart , nope not in this place. Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. "It's a trap , If we enter a specific area,I'm glad I noticed it.."  
"Then we walk around it,"Neji suggested. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders .  
"It's better if we go straight,"  
"Naruto , watch out for the wire," I turned to look at what Kiba was talking about but soon Shikamaru stepped in . There was one visibile wire , and then there was another wire . Which Naruto didn't see , however Shikamaru had saved him in the nick of time , because somehow he made his shadow connect to him and he was in some position . I laughed a little . I was amazed what these people could do , with their so called 'chakra' . They all had this ability which was strange but appealing. In some way or another .  
"Neji , do you think you can your byakugan?" Shikamaru asked . Without answering Neji did so . We all stared at him for an answer .  
"Their all there , and Sasuke..i can't see him, but let's get going,"  
Shikamaru tapped my shoulder . "It's your time to shine,you ready?" My head said yes and my heart said no. I nodded , biting my lip .  
"Okay , let's get going!" Naruto pounded a fist in the air. No , let's just stay here.

We were hiding in the bush , I was in the front obviously . Since they didn't know I was there yet , I looked at all them . Examining each one of them and boy did they look freaky.  
"Sasuke's not there,"I whispered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think he's in that coffin,"Neji stated. Everyone gasped.  
"Is he dead?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I don't think so , anyone who wanted Sasuke so badly , would keep him alive." Neji simple muttered . I gulped .  
"So the plan is , I go over there , distract them and you do what you guys do the most?" Shikamaru put up his thumb. I gulped , this hard stone which stayed there and didn't move.  
First I looked at them , the one closer to us had kind of string like hair , tied up with dark brown skin . Then there was on sitting on the coffin with this kind of red hair, which wasn't to dark nor was it to light. Then this black thing on her head . There was a fat one to , who was slumped on a tree . With very little hair and he also had chubby cheeks . Then there was the guy who freaked me out the most . He had silver hair , but he also had an extra head?! The all had weird articles of clothing and this purple twisted thing on the back of them . They all were tired and trying to regain strength.  
"That- guy has two heads! You've picked the wrong person,"I hissed at Shikamaru.  
"Go!"He muttered . I grabbed one of my mask , it was the plain mask , with small eyes . I placed it on my face . "I hope you're happy,"I groaned . I shifted a bit further away from them and jumped out the bushes . The ninja's jumped.  
"Well hello there~ Would you like your fortune to be told~"I said in a deep womanly all turned to me , I looked like a real idiot.  
"Heh , where's the rest of your team?" The guy with two heads asked .  
"My team ? What on earth are you talking about , I'm here on my ow-" Soon the fiery red head sent a kunai towards me , which my mask had blocked . Wow , this mask actually worked .  
"Eh? What a mask , eh?" The fat chubby one called in . They all stood up . I turned to the bush where Shikamaru was , I turned anti-clockwise .  
"I am warning you now , fight me and you all die!" I tried to persuade them to look at me , as I laughed like a total maniac .  
"Oh really , a small girl ? Like you?" The guy with weird hair raised a brow . He said the girl bit as if I wasn't a girl , or he couldn't tell . Well I guess I didn't have a chest but - No, now's not the time to think about that! I waved my hands in the air , but soon the guy with two heads threw a large kunai at a bomb on the tree where the team was . I fell back , holding onto the mask . I was behind the strange sound ninja's. "Woah , we didn't come to fight."  
"Oh , so what's your problem?" The string haired ninja muttered setting off another attack .  
"Guys!" I shouted .The red-head shot a scary look at me . I quivered back into my little shell of utter shame . She raced towards me with the star-shaped shurikens , I used the mask on my face , trying to dodge them but parts of my clothing were soon ripped . I crawled underneath her and ran towards the team .  
"You chose the wrong person!"I cried . Hiding behind my team . Cowering in fear.  
"Well that failed,"Choji muttered.  
"No , it bought us some time ," Shikamaru let his shadow join with the sound ninjas . "Enough time to do this,"He smirked.  
The man with silver hair laughed . "Cute." He placed his hands on the ground and some huge dome had flown on top of us all . I screamed .  
"I'm going to die , i'm going to die.." I didn't like this , no , i hated it . I was pretty sure I was going to die.

I listened carefully to the ninja's out of the dome , "I need to get some energy from these kids,"The fat guy grinned.  
" Okay, make sure you've eaten up , then catch up." Another one answered.  
"Let me out! I don't wanna die!"I cried. Naruto sighed . Shaking my shoulder .  
"We're going to be okay, calm down!" I bit my lip , resolving to fall to the ground and hugging my knees.  
"She's not good under pressure..."Shikamaru pointed out. I rocked back and forth , back and forth . I couldn't do this .  
"Let me handle this,"Kiba said . Before turning into some whirling tornado and rushing into the walls of the dome , but it failed .  
"Kiba ,stop!" Neji ordered , unlocking his Byakugan. "This thing , it's taking away our energy." We all glanced at Neji .  
I stood up and tried punching the wall , i wanted to get out . Oxygen was on the limit here people! I punched harder and harder , but there was no reaction . "Tanha , it's not going to work!" Shikamaru told me . I leaned against the hard rock.  
"This was a bad idea! We're all going to die , no one's going to know, i'll never see my parents again , I would of wasted money on that chocolate cake!" I placed my head in my hands .  
"I thought you didn't have-"  
"That's not important!" I interrupted Choji who jumped back.

It was a little while after , everyone's power was being drained , apart from mine since , I didn't have any. "Shikamaru , you're the leader! Think of something!"Naruto shouted .  
"What do you think i'm doing?" Shikamaru replied . Kiba tried to make more wholes , but they all were becoming restored as quickly as possible. "It's hopeless!"I wailed .  
Until Shikamaru stood up.  
"Forget it! We're gonna stop chasing Sasuke , just let us out!"  
"Shikamaru , what the hell? What are you saying?!"Naruto exclaimed.  
"Let me out , leave the others." My eyes widened , he wasn't going to take me?! Someone he promised he'd take care of ,when worst comes to worst. That sounded selfish , but I didn't want to die.  
"Hell no , you're way to tasty to let go."The man quickly said. "You leaf ninja's sure are the weakest !"  
Both Kiba and Naruto started shouted , I didn't think that is what Shikamaru was trying to do. Or at least , he wasn't going to leave , I remember what he said before . I doubt he was just going to take it back . Shikamaru sat down with his hands in an 'O' shape.  
"Shut up all of you,"Choji hissed. He then grabbed a packet of crisp and munched into them . I laughed nervously.  
"I don't think this is Shikamaru's intention,"I decided to speak up . Choji nodded and Shikamaru put a fingero n his lips and made an hissing sound. He pointed to the other side of the mound where a hole was placed.  
"That part of the dome is weaker , since it's furthur away . Neji , throw a kunai and Choji , get ready," He ordered . Choji nodded , Neji did as he was told and threw the knife towards the hole and Choji became larger . "No way, he's...big!" I said in awe .  
"The human jugguar naut!" Choji exclaimed , rolling the other side and the whole thing broke .  
"Wait to go Choji,"Shikamaru smirked . I agreed . I was alive , I was free . I looked at my hands which were dirty.  
"What now?" I asked .  
The sound ninja soon sent a large rock , not to the others , but me! I screamed in fear. Holding my head , but luckily Choji had blocked it with his arms and smiled . Oh , for someone I didn't really notice a lot , he did a lot!  
"Look guys , let me handle this." Choji said . We all turned to him .  
"What?" Shikamaru said in disbelief. Choji handed a bag to him full of pills.  
"Go , take everyone out of here ,I can handle him!"Choji protested.  
"You can't beat him on your own Choji!"Naruto angrily shouted.  
"Shut up Naruto! If we're like this now , Then we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke,"Choji explained.  
"Then should I stay with him?" I soon asked quickly. Choji shook his head . Shikamaru let off a large sigh . "Fine , but you catch up with us , you got that?"He asked . Choji turned his back on all us and smiled with a nod. Shikamaru handed us what Choji had gave him , we all took some. "I still think it's a bad idea..." I murmured . Before I was then lifted up onto Kiba's back with a grunt. "We'll see you later Choji," Then we all drifted off forwards to catch up with Sasuke. I turned to look back at the chubby boy. Gah! I hated this! I tied the mask around my face once again . This is not going to great!  
"He's going to be okay,"Shikamaru tried saying .


	13. Chapter 13 This is it

**Disclaimer : Do not Own Naruto , just my oc erm yeah! Just so I don't mess to much with the storyline , Tanha's going to have to face some , new faces.**  
_'We are the hero of our own story. 'Mary McCarthy_

We had stopped by a tree soon , Shikamaru wanted to carve something into the tree. It was an arrow , I turned to him . "He'll definitely catch up with us,"Shikamaru sighed. I wanted to believe it , but these guys didn't just seem like your rivals . They were strangers who intended to kill us no matter what . I just hopped these guys wouldn't leave me all alone to fight someone, I can just see myself being killed now . I shivered at the thought and shook my head . Stupid me!  
"I'm gonna write something to ," Naruto smirked .  
"Yeah, leave some space for me." Kiba joined in , the both started to write .  
"C'mon!"Shikamaru urged. They both nodded , I held onto Kiba , I was starting to feel mutual to this now. We rushed into the trees quickly , I felt the wind slap my face . Trying to breathe again. "Slow down!"I tried saying through quick breaths .

"They're their!"Neji quickly shouted , we all stopped .  
"I can see you punks!"The man with string hair soon hissed . I didn't notice this earier , but he had more then 2 arms , he had..1 ,2 , 3- 8! 8 Arms! Just like a spider! What the he- I was cut off , by his sudden shot . The other ninja's had soon jumped away . Whilst this man was soon deciding to fight us . Like a spider , he made this strange kind of web. He hang there and soon sent some webs towards us ,which made us all split in half . I jumped off Kiba quickly , but that was the wrong move to make since the web had caught me . I let out a scream.  
"What did you do that for?!" Kiba shouted .  
"I don't know! I thought I could ru-" I was cut off , since I was now hanging upside down . "Help me!"I cried.  
"Not yet , this guy can kill her if we don't be careful,"Shikamaru ordered. I continued to hang there , trying to grip onto the web which had grabbed my leg . The man who had control of the web soon spun me around before I could do anything . Narut didn't really let Shikamaru talk , before he cut the web with his kunai and clutched my wrist.  
"Naruto!"Shikamaru shouted . Naruto stuck out a pitied tounge.  
"I'll do this,"Neji soon said .  
"That would only leave four of us! Are you insane?!"Kiba screeched . Shikamaru thought for a while .  
"Fine , but you better catch up." Shikamaru hissed. Neji nodded . We were all falling like dominos! This wasn't good , not good . Not good at all! Who was next? I didn't even know . It could be any of us.

We galloped our way out of the spider man's clutches , me almost falling since I was being held by Naruto . He wasn't letting go . Which pissed me off , but now wasn't the time . I grabbed the tiger mask and slid it on my face . Soon , it felt a bit better walking across the trees . Not totally comfortable , but I still could do it . I felt my feet slide a bit more easily off the wood , stumbling at first . But it was like training wheels on your bike , I wriggled my hands out of Naruto's clutches and soon found myself being able to slip on to the trees without problem.  
Almost without no problem.  
I fell into a large fence of bushes . Facing a man . I held onto my tiger mask , hoping nothing was injured.  
"Tanha! What are you doing?!" Naruto called out , the rest jumped down behind me.  
The man stared at me , his eyes were a golden amber , his hair of light brown was long but half of it was tied back . He wore similar clothing to the other sound ninja , he had a tight white top and large trousers,his skin was pale. However he had a gentle smile ."I'm sorry , but I can't let you go on with the others, they have a job to do,"He calmly stated.  
"Tanha , c'mon!"Shikamaru said,grabbing my shoulders , I tried standing up but for some reason , I couldn't .  
"I said get up!"  
"I can't!" I retorted. Trying to shake my legs, then I noticed something . It was water? I looked back at the man , who was controlling it. So this guy was doing it and plus , I couldn't break through .  
"I..I think you need to leave me,"I tried saying .  
"What are you saying Tanha?!"Naruto shouted . "We can't just leave you , you aren't a ninja!"  
"Then I'm not sure why you picked me! Sasuke will be well off , if you don't leave me here . I'll be able to escape , it's just water."I mentioned.  
"Tanha , do you realize what you're saying? Don't be an id-"  
"You're the idiot Shikamaru! For getting me in this team , I can do it , I'll join up to you , somehow. But just go!"I tried putting up a brave face but for some reason I coudn't manage it . I was scowling at the ground . Kiba growled angrily .  
"I swear , you guys are all..so annoying,"I muttered . "Go , I'll be right behind you , just walking." I said calmly. The man in front of me raised a brow.  
"Fine."Shikamaru said after a long time thinking. "But I swear Tanha if you-"  
"I get it , I won't die."I returned a large grin. I was going to die. "I'm more then just a mask girl , you know?" No , I wasn't . I wasn't anything more then that . Naruto gritted his teeth .  
"Come on , let's go Shikamaru!"Kiba insisted . Shikamaru took one look at me ,then forwards he nodded.  
"You better come Tanha,"Naruto nudged me. I nodded. The left , they disappeared . I breathed in . The man released the water around my legs . I could feel it , I stood up . I let the tiger mask rest on my head.  
"I don't understand. Aren't you afraid on your own?"He asked. Of course I was, I didn't reply to him . I didn't want to . Just like before , what was the point. "It's rude not to reply," Yet he was holding me in a bind of water. Soon I could see what he was doing , he was obtaining water from different places in the palm of his hand , ready to shoot at me . His eyes were locked on me .I looked to the left deciding to run . I wasn't incredibly quick, but I guess I managed to get away from him , sort of. I could feel his presence behind him a mocking way.  
"Running away , doesn't solve anything , you know?" I heard his voice say. Of course It did, didn't it? I was back to square 1 .I know what was next . The man was behind me , sitting on a tree. I turned back instantly. "Why not let this whole thing slide , you know , I run , you chase . You get tired ,i'm the hero and I join my team , what do you say?"I said in a joking manner. Although now wasn't a joke , it was serious. He raised a brow.  
"Was that supposed to be a joke?"He asked me bluntly.  
"C'mon! I don't get why you need to kill me , I'm not even a-" I paused . If he found out I wasn't a ninja, he would chase after the others .  
"Not a what?"  
"Nothing,"  
I put on my tiger mask on . I'd just have to tire him out , right? That won't be to hard , then i'll run away somehow and find Shikamaru , it wouldn't be hard. "I don't think I have to go on my second state with you , but it would be fun to see a little ant like you being crushed,"He laughed . Jumping down , he sent the large water pulse towards me . I attempted to dodge it, by jumping into the bush .The tiger mask was to give me some sort of help with stealth right? Then maybe-  
"Found you,"His face inches above mine , I stumbled backwards on my back . I shuffled in my pocket , kunai's , shurikens . Ah! Found one! I grabbed the Kunai , so it was like darts right? Yeah , I'm good at darts . If i'm lucky! I closed one eye and aimed for the bull's eye AKA , his chest.  
"What are you doing?"He asked me.  
"Nothing,"I replied simply. Then with a throw , I sent a large throw to his chest . However the palm of his hand had blocked it , the blood rushed from his hand but he didn't seem to care.  
"Look, I don't know why you suggested to be on your own , but your dying one way or another." I couldn't die now , I promised the old man i'd be back to him in one peice.  
"I can't die , not yet!"I yelled , grabbing my shurikens , hopping onto my feet and somehow sending the 4 twin shurikens to his body , he blocked them all with one strike. I wasn't a ninja , I know I wasn't. I was going to die , I just knew it. I decided to dash forwards , grabbing a thin tree, then hoisting my way on it's branch , then jumping forward to the next branch of trees , holding on with my arms then pulling myself up. The man was nowhere in sight.  
I paused for a second , taking deep breaths . Where could he be , I held one of my kunai's deep to my chest , I glanced at the masks . "Old man , i don't think i'll be back to you," I hissed . I always knew that , but all i needed to do now was to weaken him so he didn't chase up with the others. Right? That's all I had to do . Neji and Choji would find me , and help me right? That's how all hero stories go , i'm a hero too , right ? Right?! Why am I questioning myself , it's not helping, I can't do it. I'm-  
"Found you,"  
It wasn't going to work.I wasn't going to win this.


	14. Chapter 14 Give me a sin

**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto! Thank you for the review 3 And yeah! Woo**  
_'When the prison doors are opened, the real dragon will fly out. Ho Chi Minh'_

His face was right next to mine , I was still looking forward though . His cold breath touched my neck . Sending the most spine crawling wrath down me. "Are you going to run away?"He uttered rhetorically I couldn't run away , could I? I held my kunai tightly. His breath slightly off edge , slightly chilling. My hand brought it's way up and then I shot it towards him , somehow he blocked it with the palm of his hand . He was bleeding more then last time now , as I pushed it in . He winced . He actually showed some emotion! I pulled my kunai back and hopped back , using the tree for support , then jumping back down to the lower branches before clashing my head with the trunk of the tree. I clutched my head in pain , only to see the man following me . I walked backwards , finally on the ground .

My foot almost dropped in some water , I splashed it back out. "Hah , right into the pond, you're a silly girl aren't ya?"He chuckled. He made some sudden hand signals. Nothing happened . I raised a smirk , but then I looked behind me to see , to whirls of water , speeding to me furiously. I shrieked , ducking from it.  
Suddenly a third one was in front of me , so close . I guarded myself with both arms and did the best I could. But the water stopped , splashing down . The man in front of my groaned in pain. A sudden mark was spreading around his body. He laughed a little, "It seems i'm going to have to go to second state," He sighed. "Well , I guess that means you die either way right?" I bit my lip quickly . Think Tanha , Ice beat water right? Where was I going to find ice?! Rocks! Rock's might work, I looked around the pond to find stones with sharp edges they were bigger then my finger. The man let off a large moan . "Okay, let's hurry up with this." He charged towards me with his water whirls also following him . This had to be perfect timing , or it wouldn't work. I waited .  
"Aren't you going to run?!"  
I continued waiting , not moving.  
"C'mon girlie! Do something!" He was right next to my face , then I did it .  
I threw the stones into the mans eye . He fell backwards , with his hand on his left eye . He cried in pain . He drew back a couple of steps away from me . "You idiot ! What did you do?!"He groaned , he pointed a hand towards me . As I started to run deeper into the forest, he was following me but he wasn't up with my pace. I think I made his eye bleed or water. But I was on a roll , I snickered by myself. I soon took off the tiger mask and put on the the red one , with the big nose . Just hovering over my head , so I could see what I was doing. I found a sturdy tree , heaving myself up with one foot, I needed to this quickly . I scraped the sides of my leg with the roughness of the tree , but that didn't matter now . I climbed up , until finding a good place . I took off the mask of the chains and sat them down on the tree . Making sure I had the dragon one and the pale face. I left the fox anbu mask and the tiger. I'd retrieve them if I had time , I used the chain the old man , Satsuki gave me . I tied it around one of the branch ,clipping it into the study . I tugged on it hard to see if it would come off . I kicked it in so it was more tighter. I then tied the other end of the chain onto me. I soon saw the man creep in . He was standing opposite me.

"Are you sure you're a ninja?"He asked me.  
"O-of course I am!"I then waited for him to come . Like my mind said , he came to attack , I dropped down . The chain hanging me down , whilst I grabbed another part of the tree . The man gasped . He went to attack again , but luckily I was able to heave forwards . He smirked. Soon sending another wave behind me and him coming forwards. I decided to jump back down again , so the water hit him instead.  
"Why aren't you using simple ninjitsu , but these cheap tricks?"He growled.  
"Have you killed me yet?"I asked him . He raised a brow then laughed. Why was he laughing? I felt a shadow hovering over me . I looked up to a large field of water , on top of me . There was no where to run , the water soon turned into the form of a dagger and smashed into me . Like a wave at the seaside when it crashes onto your body . It was such a heavy pressure . I cut off the chain off my body . My body hit the hard ground on the floor . It was painful , like a huge blow was taken on me. My chest shot up , as I tried to catch my breath . Well so much for acting smart . Two of my mask where up there and i only had three, the red one , the white pale one and the dragon. I cringed at the pain , lifting myself up with my right arm, then gripping on the tree ,breathing heavily.

He soon joined me , facing me though. "I'll give you props ,but that wasn't good enough,"He sent another large water spiral which hit my chest , I tried to catch my breath once again , as I held onto the tree once more , gripping on it . I had no plans , no other things , I could do . The brunette stretched towards me , I shuffled down my hat and attempted to put it down , but he stopped it , with his hand around my throat. Soon tightening. I could feel it , I was going to die now . I gritted my teeth , looking through my pockets . I found my last kunai , I brought it up with my small fingers then brought it up , still lacking air . Swiftly , I brought it up and then , I did it.  
Something I thought I would never do.  
The man sent one more last water pulse whilst I stabbed him deeply into his chest , he fell onto his back with a heavy cry,"You killed me?!" Before he had died though , he pointed his hand to me , to send multiple water crashes. Of course I had hit him first , whilst his water pulses sent me flying one by on and I hit whatever was in my way before , sliding down one tree. I whimpered. He was strong , but I'm pretty sure the others could of beat him. I didn't have anything with me .

Blood escaping my lips,coughing it up and wiping it. My body went limp . My eyes were fuzzy, my ears were hurting. Everything was being blocked out , I'm sure the man was dead to . Because I didn't have the kunai and he would of attacked me by now. I tried bringing myself up but I only slipped back down on the tree again . I found it funny though , most of my mask were shattered or lost , apart from the dragon one . I laughed . I looked at it strangely.  
I didn't have some tragedy , like most heroes did . I didn't have a sob story either . To be honest ,I was just a girl in an ordinary home . An invisible girl , from my parents , from my school . Invisible to the world. It would of been fun though , to have to achieve something . What was my goal again? To be stronger ? Was that it? I wasn't sure , but for some reason I think i've completed that. I coughed out more blood then whole body was aching, my chest squeezing like when you run so much you're out of breath from running so much . Everything was becoming blurry . Was I going to die right now? My eyes fluttered . There was no sun , just a hovering cloud which hovered over me . I cuddled my knee. A side of me was saying I was going to live , not to much impact , the other of me was dying already. I sighed. Seeing the blood pour out of my mouth . I wanted to vomit , but I didn't have the strength too. Instead I sat there , grabbing the dragon mask and placing it on my head . I attempted a smile , but instead tears dripped down my face whist the mask hid them.

_"Do you have a goal Tanha?"He asked . I raised a brow , i think i did . But it's not much of a goal . I shrugged . I think he was getting annoyed at my no-speaking replies. He sat on the floor facing me , "My goal is to be the Hokage." He grinned playfully , playing with the rug with his fingertips ._  
_"That's..a big goal,"I said._  
_"Well duh ,that's why it's so fun to want to achieve." I didn't get it why he wanted to achieve something so big . What if he doesn't achieve it? "Good luck then,"_  
_A small blush appeared on his face and he gave me a thumbs up . "And to you to , when you know what your goal is!"_

I think I've achieved my goal , it wasn't to be strong or to be responsible . It wasn't to die by doing something. It was hard to explain but somewhat easy. To meet some like him . I chuckled.  
"Good luck,"I whispered. "Good luck , Naruto." I smirked , before my eyes fluttered and I closed them for God know's how long.


	15. Chapter 15 - Silly , silly

**Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews! Do not Own Naruto and yeah still alive :'D**

_**'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.'Eleanor Roosevelt**_

I wasn't sure if I was being beckoned to the dark or either the light . Because I couldn't see anything , to be honest , I don't know what darkness looked like . My chest hurt and so did my stomach , just like it did in the bleep test for our sit ups , that was horrible. Wait , this means i'm alive , I'm thinking . Yeah, where was I? I was on a mission , to get Sasuke. I remember that and then... and then ... that man. I shot up quickly.

Cringing in pain , I attempted to open my eyes but I was blinded by the light , I opened my eyes to see myself in a hospital . I was connected to all sorts of wires. "Oh my , miss , you're awake. Are you doing okay?"A nurse asked me . I turned to her.  
"Why am I here?"I quickly smiled , a simple smile. I didn't return the smile back though. "You were found on your mission , 1 week ago , We were starting to get worried since you didn't wake up,"I nodded to what she had said and turned to the window. The hospital was different then the one I was in last time.  
"You were in critical condition and so are the others , but you'll be fine in a week or so,"She explained , tapping her board before walking off. "Have a good rest,okay?" I nodded, trying to pull my body up and then soon I noticed I couldn't since the pain was unbearable. Usually I did take pains like this , it was that kind of pain which just tightens inside you if you breathe or move. I shuffled back down , playing with the bed sheets .  
"Why did you send her down to such a mission?!" That was 's voice. I could recognize it since it was really husky and he made a huffing sound between words .  
"Well , I wouldn't have , If I had a choice!"The was the voice of the hokage, it was strong , sturdy but now it didn't sound as sturdy as usual .  
"She isn't even a ninja ! She's on a hospital bed! What are you blind?!"He shouted back.  
"She's...not an ninja , I thought they wouldn't hurt her,"The hokage muttered weakly.  
"Well you thought wrong ," He huskily muttered , pushing the door open .  
I cringed . The hokage stopped speaking and sighed , I faked my sleep ,so they didn't know I heard what they say. I heard them shuffling in the room and sat on my right , with a hand on my arm . I opened my eyes , fluttering them fakely. Then a pretend yawn .  
"Hey ,"I smiled slowly.  
"How you doing kid?"He asked me. I let off a shrug , I didn't want to reply to that, since i'm pretty sure I'd burst out crying whilst explaining since I feel horrible. The Hokage breathed in and smiled ,a fake smile . I could tell it was one too. I did to many of them.  
"You were really brave , i'm proud of you," I laughed nervously at what she said , so getting beat up is all you had to do to get recognition in the village.  
"W-Wait , the others , did we get Sasuke?"I softly questioned.  
"The others are in the hospital to , most of them are badly hurt and well...Sasuke , you didn't complete the mission."She replied. I curved my lips into an 'o' , then swurved my eyes back to my hands. The hokage bowed her head in respect .  
"You did your best,"With that she crept out of the room , leaving me and in some awkward silence.  
"You did what you coul-"  
"I know,"I replied before letting him end the sentence , I tensed up. "I'm sorry about the mask..I-"  
"Don't worry about it,I can make more. Funny how they found you with the dragon mask,eh?"He chuckled. I laughed a little .  
"Well I needed luck, I was you know," I shrugged and he nodded.  
"So does it still hurt?" He quickly questioned me . I shook my head ,lying.  
"I'll be out and working for you before you know it!"I grinned smiled softly , with a hand on my head and rubbing it slightly.  
"Good,because I'm counting on you." He gave off a little laugh . He was counting on me? Out of all people?!

The next week I was free from the hospital , although the others weren't . Choji and Neji were in intense care and so was Kiba and Naruto . I wasn't sure of Shikamaru really. I had a nice pot of noodles , ready to see Naruto. I'm surprised we haven't seen each other since the departure in that mission we had . The ramen was hot , I opened the door to see Naruto's blue eyes meet mine. His eyes lit up when he saw me , but I bet it was just the ramen. I sat down on the chair beside him and passed him the ramen . He smiled gleefully , with his bandaged face and everything . "No way Tanha! Thanks,"He started , scoffing his face.  
"Kind of missing my house-mate,"I blushed like a little kid and scratched the side of his face . "I miss you too,Tanha!"  
"You're doing alright?"I asked , lifting my feet up . He nodded quickly , his mouth burning from how hot the ramen was. I smiled nervously.  
"Sakura-chan is really sad,"He mumbled ,putting the ramen down on his lap.  
"Well , obviously, you shouldn't promise something so stupid,"I stubbornly muttered. I then turned to him , seeing such an sad look on his face.  
"But I promise Sakura-chan..and..Sasuke he's gone,"He said like a child."  
"Look Naruto , that was an impossible job anyway . We're all kids and all of us are rendered useless to whoever this Orochimaru person is." He clenched a fist , hitting the nearby table."We weren't useless! What are you talking about?! We did great!" He retorted.  
"Naruto , I see where you're going at , but is Sasuke here? No!"I hissed back at him.  
"Then it will be my goal!"He shouted back.  
"No Naruto , that goal is useless , Sasuke wasn't kidnapped , wasn't stolen he left with them! I don't see why you need to complete that silly impossible goal anyway , what's wrong with you?"My words were harsh , clear . He sat there with anger in his eyes , hating the fact I had said that. I brought my hands up to my lap and stood up. "Well , i'll be on my way."  
"Wait Tanha-"  
"Get better,"I smiled weakly .Before walking out only to approach Sakura with her keen emerald eyes , which daggered at me in a scary motion.I bet she was hearing what I said , we brushed shoulders and I continued to walk ,I could still feel her eyes crawling on me.I deserved it. My chest still hurt , this time not from the blow I took .But from the words I said, I sped up a little in my walk , faster , faster . My head couldn't spin around all these goals , all the stupid little tweeks that they want to be , I don't get it! I just don't -  
I soon felt my body hit someone elses. "Woah! Why are you walking so fast?" It was the lazy voice of Shikamaru. "You're already allowed to come out?" I stared up at him , then back down at the ground .  
"I pestered them a bit , but nothing to bad has happened to me,"  
"You sure?" I nodded to his reply .  
"What are the others up to?"I asked just to start a conversation.  
"Choji and Neji were in critical condition but over the weak both Lady Tsunade and her assistant have been working on them , Kiba is alright doing well and guessing from the direction you come from , you've seen Naruto. Me and you both came out clean," I sighed in relief .  
"Well that's good,"I commented.  
"What about you? Are you going back to work or what?" He said whilst scratching the side of his head.  
"Well , it's soon festival season , I think that's all I can do," I rubbed the back of my neck , there was an awkward silence until Shikamaru had piped in.  
"You won't have to do jobs like this in the future , i'm sorry for putting you in-"  
"No , it's fine. It was fun!"I lied. It was terrible!  
"Right ,Okay . Well i'll see you later,"He said with a lazy hand up , whilst walking. I nodded , paying my respects and drifting off.

I wondered out in the main halls of the hospital , to hear talking . It would be better to ignore them , so I slipped past the three figures. "Hey, you were on the team weren't you?" Oh , so no , hey , how are ya, I'm blah blah. I turned to the one who said it , she had dirty blonde hair, tied in awkward high up pig tails , then she had an turquoise eye color. She had short clothing on , which was purple and some armor on her chest. The other two with her , one was taller with a black one piece kind of clothing , that hid all of him but his face , which was painted in strange purple lines. Lastly there was a smaller boy with eyes which were outlined in dark black . His eyes matched the females , but much brighter .He had red clothing on which suited him since he had red hair to , normally it doesn't seem natural but on him it did. He then had this huge...gord on his back. "Hello?"I jumped. I must of been staring to long. "Oh erm, yeah that's me,"I tried saying.  
"You were battered!"The boy covered in black chuckled. The girl nudged him.  
"I'm Temari,"She simply stated . Turning to the two males , "Kankuro and Gaara,"She introduced the other two . They waited for me to introduce myself .  
"Tanha,"I replied.  
"Tanha , what a strange name ,"Temari teased. "I heard you aren't a ninja, why were on the mission?"She really liked asking people questions didn't she?  
"Oh erm , I erm ... Well , like and masks and disguise and well-" Temari stared at me with an questioning look.  
"The Hokage said,"I simply put. I stared at the red-head for a second , before lifting my eyes to Kankuro and Temari.  
"Oh yeah! Mask , I knew that . Maybe you could come to the sand and show us how to do it , you know? You beat one of the sound nin's right?" Kankuro asked . I gave him a stern nod and laughed.  
"I wouldn't say beat, it was all luck,"I answered .  
"We're not kidding, come to the sand village , after the festivals or something ,"Temari stared at me deep and hard. "Right ,Gaara?" She turned to the red-head . Who blinked and didn't even manage a smile. He just turned to the right and nodded.  
"I-I better get going , I have a lot of work to do ," I bowed my head lightly and walked away with a wave.  
"See ya,"Temari smiled . Kankuro waved a little and Gaara kept his eyes locked on me . His eyes gave off this kind of heroic sense just like Naruto's eyes did. I turned my head back to the direction I was walking to, I didn't want any part of this.

-  
The smell of my flat engulfed me , after collecting my food from the local store . I didn't want to do anything but sleep . All these goals , were stupid . Not a while ago all of it seemed so real , but getting back Sasuke . I don't even think that's possibly. I closed my door and locked the door with my keys . I left them on my desk and rested my food on my bed . Hopping to the kitchen and then grabbing a plate. I didn't enjoy crumbs.

I sat there , eating my bread sticks , covering them with some nice spicy sauce. Thinking about it , Naruto is stupid anyway , he's brainless , idiotic and doesn't even know the difference between reality and a dream. But his eyes gave off something else , something that told me he wasn't lying . He meant it. Unconsciously my lips curved a smile. Placing a stick in my mouth and then licking my lips. Well the festival was coming soon , I couldn't wait for that. More money right? I shuffled in my bed , placing the plate on the floor with my hand. I didn't feel hungry anymore. Hugging my pillow and then biting my lip. Did my parents give a damn? Were my friends frightened? Am I even alive? I pinched myself and then scowled , yes. I'm alive. I didn't care anymore , I think i'll just die here anyway . I'll grow old , have no kids , no true love. Just me and death . I think about the future way to much . At least , for now.


	16. Chapter 16 A trip to the sand

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! Erm Yeah thank you for the reviews 33 I love Bruce Lee **  
**= 3 = don't judge meh xD**

_'A goal is not always meant to be reached, it often serves simply as something to aim at. ' Bruce Lee_

It seemed like everything was going back on track , however my two baby-sitters , Sakura and Naruto are taking some new turn of events on me. Sakura's riding solo , as in she's going into some other career in I don't know being a medical ninja or something and Naruto's training with some old man . Most of the others are in the hospital , Tenten is on some mission and I don't even know where Hinata and Ino are going . I brushed my teeth , the morning had come and It was nearly the afternoon. I had nothing to do so I decided, hey why not go and do some extra work in the mask shop.I popped on my shorts and put on my red shirt . I should really buy some more clothes . With a groan , I rested my brush , spat all the remainings of the tooth-brush and then rinsed a little. I think I'm just going to buy something for breakfast.

With my thinking , a loud knock from my door. I tied up my hair into a messy pony-tail , then opened the door only to see the ninja's from yesterday. I blinked for a moment , staring at them . The blonde haired girl , Temari was it? I raised a brow , she had this huge grin on her face. "You're coming with us!"She enthusiastically laughed.  
"What?"  
"Didn't you hear me ? You're coming with us to the sand for a little stay!"  
"No I'm not," I muttered closing the door but soon the Kankuro had placed his foot before I could close it.  
"Uh , yes you are,"He said , pushing the door . I sighed.  
"Isn't it like...kidnapping?"I asked .  
"No,the Hokage says it's okay, in fact she actually told us you coming with us is no problem,"Temari grinned . I turned to her for a second then put a hand on my head.  
"I guess i'm not coming out of this , am I? Very well but let me tell the old man before we- Wait , why am I coming with you guys anyway?" I had the right to know.  
"You're strange , so we'd like to see what the leaf has brought up and also it will help tighten the bonds we the leaf and the sand." She wasn't scared of speaking her mind was she. I was strange? They came knocking on my door like rampaging dinosaurs . Maybe the was overly exaggerated , but who knocks on a strangers door? I glanced at the red-head who stared away with a bored expression. I let off a large sigh , "Okay but let me grab a piece of toast," I guess no buying breakfast day.

I stood in front of the mask shop with the three sand ninja's , "One second,"I mentioned before walking down , to see Suzuki . He turned to me , then back at his mask.  
"Hey , I'm going to the sand village for a few days,"I casually said , he turned to me .  
"Okay , how are you getting back?"  
"Erm, some of the shinobi's will escort me back."I replied. He heaved up and nodded , putting on some glasses.  
"Very well , be safe." He said in a quiet voice , lifting some boxes up.  
"Can..I , you know take some mask?"I asked with a little hope in my voice , he turned to me and slowly nodded , I looked inside the boxes and took a few mask which weren't stained with paint just plain . I put them a small bag and pulled it over my shoulders .  
"Take care,"I grinned before walking back up .  
"Took you long enough , jeez!"Temari scoffed , I raised a brow. I'm so close in hurting her or pulling her strange hair. I let it slide , as we continued walking out of the main gates of Konohagakure.  
We were soon in the forest parts , it was kind of just the elder ones talking , Temari and Kankuro . Gaara didn't seem to bother and I didn't enjoy talking to strangers . Especially ones who abduct me for no reason. "You know Kankuro it wouldn't hurt to wear something different once in a while,"  
"Well at least i'm not wearing tight , small clothing!"Kankuro shouted back.  
"Well a woman's got to do what a woman's got to do."She snickered , turning to me . "You wear really baggy clothes , don't you want to show off your curves?"She asked me. I glanced down at my body and I shrugged. "That boy , Uzumaki Naruto , do you like him?" She asked me again . I sighed.  
"Yeah , he's cool but a real idiot."I replied simply. Temari smiled . Kankuro laughed a long . "Gaara's a big Naruto fan , right Gaara?" They treated each other like red-head didn't reply.  
"I respect him." He finally replied. "Why do you think he's an idiot?"He asked me. I gazed up ahead.  
"He promises stupid things and stupid goals,"I replied harshly.I still disliked that about him.  
"It won't be stupid when you achieve them."He stated back in an intimidating tone. I eyed him for a second and then became quiet. Well I guess not.

It's amazing how long it takes to get a village , I thought villages were side by side but it took two days! We had a rest between them obviously and had strange conversations about everything . Temari talked about how she despised Shikamaru but respected him at the same , although I just think she likes him.I bit my lip for a mere second , I was so tired! But the gates of the Sand village were just there! We had entered the village and I let off a huge fist to the air. "Oh yes! A path!" When they call it the village of sand , they really do mean it . Surrounding this place is just sand , it was like a desert! Then again I'm guessing it is. This place was so hot but at the same time there was this sticky wind which blew. "So , your job will start soon , it's pretty small but you'll be showing some students how to make your mask, first let's get you to your room!"Temari said in one breath . I smiled nervously .

I stayed in the same building as them , next to Temari's . It was quite a big room , a large bed. But the rest was empty. "Do you like?"  
"Yeah, it's nice."I answered . Temari stepped in and Kankuro just leaned against the door , breathing in the fragrance. "This room hasn't been used in ages,"He commented. I raised a brow . Temari put a hand on my shoulder . "Why not come in the lounge or something , we'll pipe up some food for ya," Food sounded really good! I need to eat! I nodded calmly though . I hope I did.

I was joined by the two older students , Gaara was no where to be seen . I sat at a table , Temari had sat down but Kankuro just fiddled with some strings . Resting on the table was a pot of soup , I held my bowl so that Temari could reach and slur some soup in . When she did, I placed it back down and took a small sip with the large spoon. It was hot but I enjoyed it anyway. "Er, where's that big stick thing?"I asked.  
"Stick thing? You mean my beloved fan! Jeez , I put it down in my room."  
"Fan? It's a pretty big fan,"I murmured. Kankuro chuckled. "What's your like kind of thing you carry? I mean her's is a fan so..."I died out a bit at the end.  
"Puppets,"He slyly replied.  
"Puppets? How we-"I returned to my food to only see a freaky looking doll with three eyes,shaggy brown hair and dark auburn skin . I hissed , almost on the verge of screaming .  
"Kankuro! Stop scaring her!"Temari furiously hit the doll with one strike it danced back to his puppeteer . I breathed in heavily.  
"What is wrong with you!?"I roared . He gave off one of those hissing laughs , or just those mocking laughs I really hated. I took another sip , Temari sat down comfortably and rested her face in her palms.I glanced now and then as she stared at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing , you're just strange,"She replied. I raised a brow. "But rather interesting too, who would thought you'd survive that mission," I let off a small shrug. Brushing my hair so it was tucked behind my ear.  
"Are you all siblings?"I questioned. Temari nodded . "I'm curious , but the other boy..why did you say he was a fan of Naruto?"I nervously asked. Temari smiled , slumping in her chest.  
"You mean Gaara?" She let off a small giggle. "Him and Naruto had a fight during the Chunin exams and he was blown away , I guess you could say. Gaara's a strange kid and I know he has a hard time expressing himself , but after meeting that Uzumaki kid he ... well he has a goal now," I tilted my head . Is that what he meant earlier?

_"It won't be stupid when you achieve them."_

I blinked . Sighing a little , lately I'm being pretty blunt with what I'm saying. I mentally punched myself . I continued to sip. "What am I doing tomorrow?" I questioned.  
"You're going to teach some students how to do your mask,"She replied . Teaching ,huh? Seem's fun.

I was in the room where they located me in , I hit my foot on something , I whimpered in pain . My shoes were really worn out. I guess I should buy some shoes . I pushed one of them off with my other foot and then did the same with the that one. I sighed , opening my bag and letting the mask fall out of the rucksack . I saw piece of paper float out .  
'Chakra control on a mask:'  
The top of it said and then it said by Yuki Suzuki . Wait , wasn't that the old man's wife? I read it .  
'There isn't much to it , you just have to believe in all your energy , with the palm of your hand on the inside of the mask , where you put your face . Then your chakra will be all over the mask , so that's how you make a Yuki Suzuki Mask!' Well is that all too it? Chakra , so that's basically energy. The little cute drawings on the sides added such a childish figure to it. I took one of the mask and then put the palm of my hand on the mask. My hand felt all fuzzy , that must of been the chakra , my eyes widened at the sight of blue light appearing and then making it's way around the whole mask . I then picked up the mask . It felt a lot heavier ! I was able to tell that the chakra was surrounding it . I flexed my hand , trying to raise some of this chakra once again , a flash of blue glowed. I was please. I just did what Yuki Suzuki did . Indeed I did.


	17. Chapter 17 - I respect him

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto so pssh! Thank you for the reviews . 3**

_'It's hard to understand , but I respect him, I respect him a lot , for his actions , for his words , for his failure and for the reasons he brings himself back up ignoring the words his peers say to him , he picks him up and he goes for that goal,' Anon_

I woke up with the warm , moist air . Not like at the leaf village , although I didn't really mind the chill which crawled my arms . I yawned , stretching my arms . I looked to my right , the door was opened? Did I forgot to close it or-  
I blinked.  
The red-head was standing in my room , his eyes scared me , since they were kind of dark around his eyes , like everywhere! I stared at him , with all my fear creeping inside of me.I held my covers tightly. His face creased a little , to show discomfort or some sort of hurt feeling . He sighed and then opened his mouth to talk . "You need to hurry up and get changed , me and Temari will assist you to the classroom,"He uttered slowly . Before managing his way out , I blinked .  
"Good morning to you too , kind sir."I whispered sarcastically. He turned his head , staring at me in a harsh way before continuing out of the room . I raised a brow , heaving myself off my bed. Great , a day of work with strangers , I snickered at my own like kidnappers.

I tugged my hair out of my shirt and opened the door to see Temari and Gaara standing there . "Took you long enough!" She hissed . Excuse me , miss . One must brush her teeth , no? I rolled my eyes when she turned her back and instructed me to follow her. I let out a heavy breath , ruffling through my pockets to luckily have Yuki Suzuki's instructions and also a practice mask tied on my back. Temari started to talk about the sand and all the great things there is . I wasn't really listening , I was more into the pictures decorated all over the halls. A man in a great white cloak and a hat . I'm guessing he was like the the Hokage of this village or maybe it had a different name like in America , where it's president and not the queen.  
"That's our father when he was the Kazekage," Temari echoed in my ear , I flinched and I tilted my head slightly.  
"Was?" I questioned , she nodded and turned her attention back to the front , rubbing her arm .  
"Yeah , he passed away , a while ago..."She died out at the end .  
"Oh , I'm so-"  
"No , it's fine . Come on let's go!"She returned to me with a grin . Gaara had no reaction on his face , what so ever . Just his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him . I wasn't quite sure why, but i'm guessing he felt guilty about it. I shrugged my shoulders mentally . Well , it's better not to make false accusations , right?

It was moments later , when the door to my 'class' was opening in front of me , everyone was chattering , laughing , squirming . I turned to everyone who sat on seats , they were older then me , the two first rows were some what 1 or 2 years older and then the rows at the back were much older at least 16 to 18. I gulped , all these older kids and I was just a 13 year old . I bit my lip , grabbing a hold of Temari's arm , when she shot me a look , I let go .  
"Hey , I don't think this is a good idea , these guys are much older then me , and i have no experi-"  
"Shut up Maggots!" Temari shouted , the room went silent , dead silent. Everyone's eyes stared at me in a scary way . I made this strange squeaking sound , which made me mentally slap myself . "We have a very special teacher for today , " She beckoned me to stand a little closer . I did so . "Tanha , right?" She said . I nodded . "Tanha will be showing you how to make mask , to hide your chakra , you better listen to her or-" She created a fist and slammed it against the palm of her hand.  
"She's a little young isn't she?" Some students commented .  
"Age is but a number , I bet she's wiser then all of you," As much as I love the compliments...No Temari! No I am not wiser then all of these people , I barely pass any of my test or exams why are you insisting I am smarter then everyone here?! You hardly know me! I bit my lip . Both Gaara and Temari stood to the side of the room , inspecting my moves.  
"I-I-I-I..I'm Tanha , and er, well I..I- erm I-" Gah! This is so embarrassing. Some of the students lifted a brow and laughed or snickered . I felt my cheeks burning up , I could feel that Temari would step in , but I needed to take things like this on my own , or I'd never be able to do things on my own like talking in front of an audience or speaking to the public of things that matter. I motioned my hands to Temari to step back , breathing in .  
"Okay , let's start over." I hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm Tanha , from the leaf village . I'm no ninja , but I work for a mask shop." Woo! Yes that is more like it baby! Okay , calm down . I breathed out once again . They all silenced . Starting to whisper why I wasn't a ninja and some comment really ticked me off . "What's the point in being a mask maker? It's stupid." I closed my eyes .  
"What's the point in being a ninja?" I asked , what am I doing!? Just ignore it Tanha! Ignore ! Why am I doing this? The boy who made that comment , stared at me. He had this sort of baby blue hair , with striking amber eyes .  
"Being a ninja , makes you stronger , you can make your village proud of you,"He replied , looking back at his friends like I was some joke.  
"Being a Mask Maker , requires the same . No one see's you doing it , because you're hidden in work place , no one gives you support , you aren't encouraged either or even complimented . But we still do it , we become stronger by every flick of the brush and before you say another word of how much of a joke being a mask maker is , then let me tell you something," What was I doing?! Why was my mouth talking before I could even think!? I don't even understand . "You're the joke ," I harshly muttered . Oh my god! Tanha What is wrong with you?! I was slapping myself constantly , hard . Temari and Gaara was staring at me with cautious eyes . I glanced back at my class who stared at me in some-what awe. I sighed in relief .  
"Okay , since that's all over , let's start right?" I stood in front of the front desk , with the mask in my hand . Bringing out the instructions ,I glanced at them for a little while once again and stared back at my class . They picked up the mask in front of them . "Watch me first," I instructed . I felt more and more confident by the second . I hovered my hand over the mask . Letting the blue neon light flash around the mask , I held the plain mask over my face. "The mask recognizes your chakra and soon all the particles realize they have to hide your own chakra or disguise it some way , now you have a try." I nodded , the room became louder when I had said that .  
"Good job,"Temari boomed in my ear . I flinched once again.  
"You need to stop doing that,"I sighed .  
"Gaara's going to stay , apparently another class need me," She informed , pointing to Gaara, who watching the class with his frightening eyes . I nodded quickly, she patted my shoulder before escaping . I stretched my arms to call for her again but I let it drop by my side .  
Crack!  
I turned to see where it came from , one of the mask broke , well more then one . "What the hell!? What did I do wrong?!"The boy who commented on how stupid a mask maker is . These people , jeez! I felt like a pro now! My own ego getting the better of me , I coughed like those prof's on master chef do when they are judging the contestants food! It felt so good to be so powerful all of a sudden . "You did it wrong,"  
"Well duh!"He angrily muttered . I brought him another mask , then placed it on his desk .  
"Well watch carefully then , the one's who broke their mask." I ordered . I grabbed a hold of his hand , then placed it on top of the mask . "Release your chakra , slowly." I then instructed. He scoffed , doing so , I could feel his hand releasing the chakra , since it vibrated in my own hand. I nodded , "Now stop slowly." He did so . "There you go," He looked up at me for a second , holding his mask .  
"Wow , I can actually feel the chakra inside of it,"He commented . Everyone lifted up their own mask and the ones whose mask broke had a go again with a new one. I waited for everyone to finish , slowly taking a peek at Gaara who was also staring at me , I flicked my head back towards to class .  
"Okay! Now heres the fun part , painting your mask . On your table should be a pallet full of different colours , " I started , grabbing a paint brush and then some piece of paper . "It's better to draw it out first , before having a go and I have some idea's on my desk if you'd like to see." I breathed in , dipping my paint in black first . I lifted the mask . "Since all of you have just a plain mask , the shape of a human face it isn't so excited as an animal mask or a plant mask ,but you can make those in your spare time , however mask are supposed to be lively or colourful or even scary if you want to scare your oponent,"I smiled lightly , painting the rim of my eyes black , then adding flicks at the end to make it look like a girl . "You see , mask are something to disguise your face , say if you're passing an enemy territory , with hiding your chakra masks will prevent the enemy to feel you are near and if you're spotted , they will only see you as some civilian,depending on your clothing choice." I didn't talk like a leader , I prefered being talked to and being explained at , I never talked so much , not even to my parents or my teachers , or to parents I show around at school back in the real world . At least ,my real world.

Everyone was painting , laughing , giggling . Some came to look at the designs I was able to steal slyly from the old man . I sat there , painting my own mask . Outline the eye holes and the mouth . I added blues, greens and even a bit of red for the lips , I felt someone hovering over me watching me do what the awesome me had to do~ I turned around slowly to see Gaara himself . "Erm , is something wrong?" I questioned ,he stared down at me and shook his head slowly.  
"No," He replied. Hey here's a thought!  
"Want to have a try?" I quickly stood up from my chair and offered for him to sit . He did so , looking at the paint brush and then the mask.  
"What if I ruin it?"He quickly asked me.  
"Nah , it will be fine , go ahead." He shakily picked up the paint brush and hesitantly picked up the mask , his hand was so shaky! What was so hard when it came to painting a mask? I decided to be a hero and help him , I took a hold of his wrist and placed the brush at the bottom of the left eye and let the brush ride down . Gaara stared up at me , I noticed the tatoo thing he had on his head . I was so sloooow. Gaara then glanced back at the mask . I let go of his wrist and let him do what he wanted to do . He made a few swirls and some kind of weird whiskers. Wait a minute , this mask reminded my of Naruto . Wait did I see this emotionless red-head smile? Even a little . I raised a brow deciding not to say anything. I let off a small laugh . For some reason , I could see the respect Gaara had for Naruto , just like I did..No! I did not admit that! Why would I respect that idiot? No..no.. I had to admit , I did respect that knuckle-head, just a little.

The class was coming to an end and everyone was pleased with their mask . As they filed out of the class room , the last one though was the boy who made the comment about the Mask Maker being stupid . He had a stubborn look on his face , looking the other way . He reminded me of Kiba . He scratched the side of his head , "I'm sorry about what I said earlier,"He murmured before rushing out and starting to shout loudly to his friends. For someone who was a loud-mouth sure had trouble apologizing .But I smiled , even if he couldn't see that. Gaara was in the room , slowly picking up paper , paint pots and then returning them to the sink . The room was quiet , to quiet. I decided , maybe I should talk.  
"So Naruto , you respect him right?" Good conversation starter , Tanha! Woo! He turned to me . Nodding slowly .  
"I do respect Uzumaki."  
"How come?"  
"Because , he and I are alike." He replied ,coming towards me and sitting down on the chair . I continued to file away all my bits and bobs . I gave him a questioning look .  
"We're both jinchuriki,"He continued . "I'm the 1 tailed shukaku , whilst Uzumaki is the 9 tailed fox." He explained . Wait , 9 tailed fox? I heard of that . The old man , Suzuki told me a little bit about it and so did the old lady who sells sweets. But Naruto didn't even mention a word. Wasn't the tailed beast the destruction of the villages? Woah and it was sealed all inside...Naruto?  
"So tailed beast ?" Oh i remember now , the story how it went . From the first manga I read of Naruto , Naruto being the 9 tails , although I never got to the part where Gaara was introduced , I just read the first chapter to be honest , skipped a few , looked at the bad guys all of that . I was a really lazy reader. He nodded .  
"We've been through the same pain , the same fear, the same eyes," He mentioned . "Although in personalities , Uzumaki and I are nothing alike..we are so similar it's frightening." He stared at a nearby window . I understood a bit , so the two of them were outcast , I didn't have anything like that although I felt like one at times . But I can't even imagine how these two felt , being the burden of the whole village. "Uzumaki has a goal and so do I,"He let those words dance out.  
"That goal is?" He gave a stare when I asked that questioned . "Never mind , you don't have to answer..." I quietly replied . He grunted lightly , glancing at my mask . I lifted it up and passed it to him . "Okay , well then Good luck to you in achieving your goal," He held the sea-related mask , I lifted his hands up so it covered his face . For some reason I could feel a smile and almost a 'thank you'.  
"And you , do you have a goal?"He asked taking off the mask . This goal talk was always buzzing around my head.  
"My goal? Not yet , at least I don't think so." I replied with a scratch of my head.  
"Well , good luck to you when you find out." His words were similar to Naruto's, said differently but still so similar . I felt my eyes widen and a small chuckle released out of my mouth.  
"You sound just like him," His face sort of creased in a questioning manner . I laughed still . A small laugh .

The dawn soon fell and I was in the lounge with the sand siblings . "Soooo~ How was it?" Asking away , Temari scooted towards me , sipping her tea. I held the cup in my hand , rubbing a gentle finger on it .  
"It was okay,"I shrugged.  
"Okay? You owned it out there! I saw so many people with colourful masks!" She beamed . I let off a nervous chuckle .  
"Well i'll be leaving not tomorrow , but the day after that , if that's okay with you...I have a lot of work I should be doing,"I smiled . Actually I had no work , but I felt worried for the Old man and actually working at the mask was something quite crucial since there was festival season coming up.  
"That's fine ,"Temari answered , fanning herself with a small fan . The cool tickled down my back as well . "Two escorts will take you back to the village , i've already sorted that out,"  
"Temari , help me! I've made like this birds nest with my hands!"Kankuro called out . Temari groaned , lifting herself up . I shuffled to look at him , he had his hands stuck in all his strings.  
"Let me cut them,"Temari said , grabbing a kunai.  
"No! Don't you dare," He pulled away . "These strings are very important!"  
Temari rolled her eyes , these siblings were so funny , apart from Gaara , he didn't really talk at least like these two did .  
"You worry so much!"  
"What if I broke you fan! Huh?" Kankuro retorted.  
"How dare you say such things?!"She roared. I started to laugh behind a coiled finger. They turned to me , with a blank face . That made it even more funnier! They also joined in with the laughter.

The night was here! Time for me and my bed! Together , oh yes! I closed my bag and threw it next to my best , the room felt really hot and bothers me , so I decided to open a window so some cold air flew in before I went to sleep . I tugged around , taking my shoes off , looking at myself in the mirror. I should take a shower , a nice shower.

**Clink! **

Wait , what was that sound? It came from the window? Maybe a bird hit it or something . I stumbled back to the window , glancing around to see a bird ,maybe it was rock or a pebble a bird was carrying , yeah pfft! That must have been it , I closed my window slowly . Then glanced back at the mirror . I brushed my hair with my hand , getting rid of nots and man they hurt when you're brushing with your hand! It wasn't really brushing , it was just , sliding my hand in and pushing it down so that my hair could have some sort of look to it. I glanced at the plain mask near the mirror , I probably forgot about putting it back in the bag. I put it on my face . It was plain mask , just the eyes and lips were outlined with pen. I clipped it to the chain on my shorts . "Ha! Yes I am Tanha , on a very important mission , I need to sneakily go past the village of sound and find Sasuke , to rescue him and then beat the living crap out of him! Oh yes!" I pretended I was some t.v character , you could say I was being a 'Naruto' or acting like him , just my 'secret' way . The mask jingled by my side when I moved .

**Clink!**

Another sound , I turned around and sighed . Probably my imagination , or some weight in my bag was making it tumble . That had to be it.  
No.  
That wasn't it.  
Some hand clamped around my mouth , whilst grabbing my body . In the mirror , there wasn't just me , but two others. One holding my still ,the other with a rope . My eyes widened.  
"We've got her , let's go." The man with the rope said .  
"Ohhh yeah! Lord Orochimaru will be proud!"The man holding me smirked . "Now be a good girl and hush,"  
Everything that I didn't want to happen , was happening right now..Right this very minute. I- This wasn't supposed to be happening! I stared at my reflection once more , before it shattered in a thousand pieces .


	18. Chapter 18 Oops!

**_Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto and thank you for the review babies! :'D_**  
_'Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.' Albert Camus_

They destroyed the mirror , but it made no sound . I didn't understand it . I tried to push away , but it was no use he was much larger , the man with the rope first clambered down . The man had his back to the window , before jumping down like some pro bungee jumper or something. My breath was being caught by the sudden jump and falling in the direction of the air, his legs landed on a rooftop and he slowly slid down to the ground with a quiet creek. Still with his arm around my stomach and his hand on my mouth . Maybe if I just , elbowed him . However I was pretty sure he was more smarter than that . He hid behind a few buildings , before meeting with companion in front of the gate . I noticed two dead bodies on the ground , full of needles and kunai's spread among their body. My eyes quivered . I was the prisoner now and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You're following us,"The man with the rope said , I could see them a bit better , they wore black mask , with the sound ninja's symbol on the top , I knew because the ninja's we fought when trying to find Sasuke had the same symbol . I grimaced as these hand cuffs were pinching at my skin . Another one was on my waist , I wasn't sure why though . The man looked at the mask on my belt , he tore it off and threw it away. I glanced back at it . "You won't need this,"He hissed . His hair was different colours of white and silver, whilst the other man who carried me here had a more red hair colour whilst his eyes were an unnatural green . That did really frighten me. They exchanged chains and pulled me , I had no other choice . Or I could-  
"Don't even think about screaming,"He said , just on cue .  
Never mind .  
I had no other choice.

We trudged in the sand , the storm of the sand which pushed us back , my feet almost being buried in , since I had no shoes either. How come no one saw us ? How come no one was saving me? I stumbled , but was soon forcefully pulled up , every tug a huge pain was built in my stomach . Sand fell in my eyes , which I wanted to rub out but my hands were tied back by these - Gah!  
I tumbled down into the sand , head first . The man thrust up , making me tumble a little before being able to get back up. I wanted to cry , I wanted to run . But I wasn't sure where I was , or where I was going to . I was chained to a stranger and that man Orochimaru wanted me . But why did he want me?! I pulled back , the chain making this sound . The man stared hard at me , the other one seemed like he didn't bother if I wake alive or dead. The man continued to eye me , pulling the chain on my hand and then jerking me forwards .

I could feel that I was unconsciously walking now , like when you breathe without thinking , or blink without thinking unless you really do think about it and stop all your thinking and breathing whenever you got the chance to actually think about it . However even if I felt like stopping , I knew I'd just be tugged by the stomach or by my hands . "Why are you guys kidnapping me?" I asked weakly.  
"Because , Orochimaru wanted you , and as his workers we do what we he says,"The man holding my chains explained.  
"But i'm not a ninja,"I mentioned.  
"If you're not a ninja , then how did you defeat one of his henchmen?" He raised a brow. I gave off a shrug .  
"I just did," I answered . He didn't seem to believe but pulled me with a large tug , almost making him fall again , but luckily I was able to catch myself with the head of my heels. "Stop that!" I shouted.  
"No." He snickered , doing it again . It really hurt my stomach and my wrist , the hard chain scratched everytime .  
"Stop it , Hataki . If she faints now , it will be our fault." The man with the silver hair hissed .  
"Yeah , yeah , whatever . She's going to die anyway if she's useless , why not toy with her?" He snickered , pulling me again once more.  
"Do as you wish,"The man sighed . Luckily 'Hataki' didn't do anything to bad , just tugs to surprise me here and there.  
"Oh my first kidnap! I'm gooood~"He sang in a joyful tune.  
"Shut up,you wouldn't be here without my assistant." He replied . Their first kidnap and it had to be me?! They did look young , at least 18 or 19 so I'm guessing it's a big thing to them. It is for me! I've never been kidnapped , ever! Never!  
Why couldn't I cry? Why couldn't I just break down now? That would buy me some time , maybe someone would hear me . I just felt so weak there was no way coming out of it now , not even if I tried. I was tactical , I could think quickly , but now I was to tired to even think , my feet were killing me , I could actually feel them swelling up , why did I have to take off my shoes in the first place?! My eyes scanned the dark shapes of trees which whistled in this night's wind . It wasn't exactly cold , but it wasn't exactly warm either . The weather was mutual . The scenery was scary . I wasn't in the most safe place with the most safe people . But there wasn't anywhere to go to , no superhero to run to. Just me and the thought of death lingering behind me.

The hoots of the owls , the noises of the crows, even the growl of some animal . I could hear it all , my head was hanging low . I was tired . We were walking for ages , I've never walked so much in my entire life . My legs were aching .I was breathing heavily , wanting to stop . But I knew when I did I'd be pulled over anyway. The men were talking , but I blocked all of that out , but a lot of conversation about Orochimaru popped up . Was he like their God or what? That didn't matter either. I paused for a second , they stared at me for a second .  
"Can we take a little break , please?"I asked,breathing out heavily and my chest feeling like it was being squeezed up tightly. I didn't enjoy it , this pain especially .  
"You're not some princess , dear." He pulled once more roughly , I let out a groan of pain . He started to complain about how slow I walked and how I should be dead by now . Was this how I was going to die a second time? I honestly started to believe it. "Jeez why do we have to take some pitiful thing like her?" The man continued to complain.  
"Shut up Hataki , I had to be assigned with you ... out of all people." He growled back .  
"Calm down Miyagi-kun~"He smiled teasingly . Ugh! Just what I needed , to people arguing . Although these two reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke . I wanted to laugh , I just couldn't , speaking of Naruto , what would he do right now? I couldn't achieve my goal , I didn't even make up a goal . What I wanted to achieve . Why I wanted to achieve it.  
"Please , can we stop?"I soon blurted out unconsciously.  
"No means no!"Hataki shouted.  
"But , I can't walk anymore."I replied.  
"And our boss needs you as soon as possible!"  
"Please!"  
"Hell no,"He hissed back.  
"Calm down Hataki,what he's trying to say is,"He started. "We don't want to hurt you , but if it's for Orochimaru , we'll do anything."The man by the name Miyagi replied.  
"Why do you work for him?"I questioned curiously.  
"For power,"  
"Even though you're seen as bad guys?"  
"What's your point?"Hataki hissed back at me. I shrugged slowly.  
"Don't you want to be powerful for a good thing?"  
"You just love asking questions don't ya?!"He angrily exclaimed , pulling a fist at me , luckily the man , Miyagi had grabbed his wrist and pushed it back.  
"You're such a nuisance,"He murmured with a annoyance in his tone. The man pulled me along once again with less force then usual. "If you're villain you can't just be a hero like that."Miyagi answered my question respectfully. Well I guess that was true .  
"You can always do something to be a her-"  
"It doesn't work like that!" Hataki soon flashed in anger . "Now shut up and walk!" I did so . I didn't want to ask anymore now ,by the tone in his voice.

My eyes were beginning to close , I could feel them dropping slowly . I quickly opened them , my body arched in . My head hung low . My legs were going to give way any second . My stamina was horrible, how can I continue walking? I decided I'd block out everything . The men holding me captive , the trees , the annoying whistle of the wind. Just me. In this pure dark area . I was tired , I could drop any moment now . I could feel the two bodies disappear, I could hear there screams and that they let go of the chain , but I continued to walk.  
"Hey stop walking!"  
A familiar voice . I continued to walk , the fear it was my mind playing tricks on me. Like always , because now my legs had to continue . I don't know why , but they continued to move. Something wrapped around my legs , almost making me trip over , but something had also held me , I opened my eyes and blinked . To see sand?! By my legs were strings as well. Which pulled my back to it's owner. I smiled weakly.  
The sand siblings. I sat back and rested my back , breathing heavily. Temari stared down at me pitifully , crouching down and placing a hand on my head.  
"You guys..." I slowly said. "Finally! What took you so long?!"I cried . I could feel tears peaking in the corners of my eyes , grabbing Temari's arm and holding it tightly.  
"Calm down , we're here now. " She said soothingly . "It wouldn't look good if we lost a talented mask maker , so chin up ,we're going now." She broke the chains with a slash of a kunai .  
"How did you know?" I started . "Where I was and stuff?"  
Gaara pulled up the mask that I had left . I smiled weakly. I glanced behind them to see the men tied in the sands which almost looked like arms . They were frightened . I could see it in their eyes . The fear which was also in my eyes.

The morning did arise , the men who kidnapped me where taken somewhere to be questioned. I was also to be taken and to talk to them for some reasons of proof. That night I was back in my room and nurses or medical ninja's had a good check up on me . I didn't have anything to bad , just bruises, my feet were bandaged up a little , it did hurt and red marks around my wrist and stomach area . It wasn't to bad . But , there was a pain in my stomach and I did feel like I had been punched a thousand times in the stomach .

I woke up , as normal . I was to leave tomorrow , though now I had to make it to a room where it was once the Kazekage's room . It wasn't hard to miss , it was this large door with this Kanji writing for Sand . I'm not a Japanese expert ,but we were in the land of sand after all. I opened the door , to see Temari standing with her two siblings . Then some more important looking people , with the two men in hand cuffs . Their mask were off there faces and I could notice a lot of scars , maybe that is why they hid it? I was beckoned by Temari to come in , I did so . Steadily walking towards them and shuffling in the front .  
"We didn't get answers from them , but before we do anything to bad , what do you know?" A sturdy man soon broke the silence. I blinked , before looking at him .  
"I was kidnapped," I replied .  
"Well , we've got that part,"He said annoyed . "Anything else?" He continued . I glanced at the two men.  
"O-Orochimaru wanted me , for my masks." I quickly stuttered. He raised a brow and noted it down .  
"Well we can always kill them , they are the henchmen of Orochimaru after all,"The others agreed with that statement . They couldn't just kill them! That's horrible , who does that anyway?! I bawled a small fist , these guys were strangers but I didn't want them to die , even if they kidnapped me . No , not yet .  
"W-Wait! Before you guys do anything!"I raised my voice a bit . "You can't just kill them , they didn't achieve it and I'm fine!" They all eyed me. "I mean , yes it's a crime but they don't deserve to die."  
"But they attempted to , which results to death." Another man pulled his thought in . I shook my head .  
"A punishment is fine , but death! No , let them do community work or something," Both Hataki and Miyagi glanced at me with shock written all over their faces. I wasn't some sort of super hero, but where I come from , killing someone over their own punishment was just as worse! Everyone did small glances at each other . The one I assumed was a leader nodded.  
"We'll try that , but only because if we'd disagree , our bond with the leaf wouldn't be so strong . Very well,"He turned to the men with a look of disgust . "You've been saved." With that him and his men scooted off . The sound ninja's also did as well , looking back at me . Miyagi had a small smile whilst the other man was still questioned.

"You're a natural born leader , kiddo~"Temari smiled. I returned it with a smile of my own . This actually made me feel a lot better. Doing something , you know , for someone else. That sort of thing.  
"But I don't get it , they kidnapped you , why are you being so nice?"Kankuro nudged my shoulder .  
"It's not being nice , though I don't really like what they've done , its just being civil,"I answered . "Plus , we would do the same , you know?" Both Kankuro and Temari shared glances before smiling . The master of puppets placed a hand on my head , ruffling my hair in a childish man .  
"You're not bad kid , not bad."I grinned playfully. I agree , I'm not bad

"Thank you again for having me!" I politely smiled . Temari play punched my arm a bit .  
"Come again , kay? Don't forget about us , or I will hurt you." The last bit she had said seriously . I blinked until she started to laugh , I did that fake laugh you do when you don't understand , she came a little closer by my ear . "You're like a little sister to me,"She whispered before pulling back.I smiled , a true smile . I was actually happy. Kankuro gave off a firm nod . A man and a woman were escorting my back to the leaf .  
"We're ready when you are,"The women informed . I nodded . I let my hand slip out to Gaara , he glanced at it with this uncomfortable look . I'm guess he didn't like the idea of touching . However his pale hand soon met with my tanned one . His hand was cold , but warm at the same time . A strange feeling . "Thank you,"I smiled .  
He attempted a small smile , it did look a bit awkward but I didn't mind it , at least he was trying . "Thank you , as well," He closed his eyes , taking away his hand from me . "When I next see you , have a goal."He shortly continued.I bit my lip , then nodded.  
"I will and you..." I bowed my head before pulling it back up with a large grin , the three of them gazed at me , the sun hitting their faces perfectly , whilst I stood in the middle of all the sunlight unable to see . I truthfully uttered.

**"Achieve your goal!"**


	19. Chapter 19 - The carving and the dog

**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto and thank you for the reviews :3**

_'If there is one way you can smile , make someone else smile first.' Anon._

I carried a large basket from the tailors shop , what did they put in there anyway?! It just turned twelve . I arrive back to the leaf village ,2 days ago. I was still doing jobs for the old man and counting down the days until the festival day was coming . Honestly , I was excited , even thought it meant more work . I saw the old woman at the sweets shop , it's been a long time since I last saw her . More then 3 weeks at least. I blinked , walking a bit faster forward to her. She was sitting at her stool , carving something in wood, I put down the box in front of the mask shop , skipping to her . "Hey," I smiled. She smiled back up weakly .  
"Oh , Tanha. It's been a long time."She said , carving into the small wood. I could see it was on a chain and to the looks of it the carving she was making was a cat? "Heard of your adventure , real proud of you!"  
"Thanks , erm ... Where did you go?" I asked curiously . She looked up at me with her old eyes of a sad blue .  
"To see my husband,"She replied simply.  
"Oh that's nice!"I beamed.  
"He's passed away , along time , sadly,"She quietly said quickly . I blinked .  
"I'm sorry about that,"I didn't know what to reply . She shook her head and did that confident smile of hers once again.  
"Nah , he's been gone for so long , I'm used to it . But every year , before the festival , I go see his grave and talk to him." The words confused me , I tilted my head .  
"Talk to him but isn't he-"  
"You can always talk to them , they won't reply back but they're listening."She softly cooed , looking out in a daze . I smiled , an old woman with such hope.  
"I'm sorry ,but I never caught your name .." I laughed nervously. She laughed at my foolishness.  
"My name is Amaya," She introduced finally. I liked that name .  
"A-ma-ya, got it." I tasted the name on my tongue . "Oh , you have to show me how to do that ," I pointed to her carving . Amaya , now that I found out her name , nodded .  
"Come on after work , I'll show you a bit of how I do it,"She did a small giggle . I nodded quickly , heading back to the mask shop and lifting up the box before clambering down the steps to see with a huge smile , pacing around .  
"I've got your big box of whatever this is,"I said , placing the box back down . I saw these dresses hanging up on the side of door , there was loads of them . I wasn't this huge expert , but they seemed like those Japanese dresses called kimino's and yukatas.  
"Oh! You bought the happi coats !"  
Happi coats? .. what the-  
He opened the box , holding a plain, white 'happi coat' , It was like this over grown top. Or just a large shirt you put on with something underneath. "Okay, kid I want you to sow these animal faces on the back of these shirt , where the 'x' is , okay?" He turned the shirt -looking clothing around , I saw the 'x' and nodded. I dug in the box to find animal faces , they felt fluffy. I took the box on the table and decided to work my way through it.  
"I don't get it , why are you making these dress things?" I asked , pricking my finger on the needle. Luckily , I was good at textiles at least in the sewing part of it . I sucked on the thread, before carefully putting it in the whole of the needle , then making a not at the end of the thread . I glanced around the animals , picking up the one that was a pink pig .  
"As well as selling mask ,we sell the most beautiful kimino's and yukata's , oo~ I can't wait!"He was giddy like a school girl, I wasn't really used to it , I was more used to his scowl or grumpy-looking old man face . I raised a brow , starting to stitch in , then , turning to the back , starting to sew carefully and so the stiching was hidden. "We're really busy , I made four kimino sales yesterday!"  
"You sure like festival seasons," I said under my breath.  
"Well duh , Akira!" He exclaimed , he paused noticing he said the wrong name , he quietened down , shuffling to the left , grabbing some mask , he cleared his throat before letting out "Tanha," and clambered upstairs. Akira , that was his sons name right? I'm guessing he really missed him. Letting that thought slide , I continued stitching was going to take a while.

The day was long , it was sunset when I finished my work , I pricked myself with the needle and sometimes I forgot to do the knot , so I had to do it all over again! There was 25 happi quotes in total , I had down 15 of them , I'm quite proud. I also made some mask to match with some of the yukata's . I perched all the happi coats in one rack and then balancing them on this sort of shelf thing where the traditional dresses were. I sighed and sucked on one of my finger which hurt the most. Climbing the stairs , was talking to Amaya , the old lady. He was comforting her, her face looked as if she was about to cry . I hid behind the counter of the shop . So I could listen in their conversation.

"C'mon, you can continue that brave smile , right Amaya-chan?" The old man smiled.  
"I know, I know I can."She quickly said. Coughing slightly. "She's working hard," She , i think she means me.  
"She's a nuisance though,"Suzuki muttered. I pouted. "_But_ yes , she's working hard."He stubbornly said as Amaya giggled.  
"Both Yuki and Akira-kun would of been very proud of you Arata."She said patting his back . "Like they do every festival that comes and goes," These two were almost like childhood friends, It made me smile. I decided to pretend I was climbing up the stairs again with a large yawn so they'd notice me. I was acting 'natural'  
"Oh , that was a lot of work!" I yawned again. Bringing up the mask and hanging them up . I turned to the smiling old woman and the grumpy old man .  
"Well , good work kiddo,"He complimented. I thanked him with a half smile . He glanced at the masks and pulled up a thumbs up . I rubbed the back of my neck . I walked over the little sweets shop , sitting down at the first large chair. The old woman gave me a small bag of sweets , I repaid her with a quiet thanks .  
"Do you want me to show you how to make these now?" Well I guess it would be nice before I head back home. She pulled up a small piece of wood , which was a cylinder shape. She pulled it up and brought up a small carving knife , I would usually play with them in art and cut through my art book , to make it look nicer. I watched carefully , the small slits she made and ripped through the wood slowly. I could somehow tell it was a fox , she made the ears quickly and then the fluffy tail which obviously was on the wood , but she drew the outline . After 5 minutes of slicing and peeling off the wood . The body structure was done and she was soon adding the face. She did it really quickly. My eyes lifted to her face then back to her little figure. She stood it up and giggled.  
"Nice?" She questioned . I nodded quickly .  
"It's beautiful!" My voice was rather high at that point and so I coughed back down , it kind of took a huge leap from what my voice usually sounded like , it did that when I felt like I was seeing or listening to something amazing. Which was hardly ever. She continued to carve a bit , for the excess wood. She grinned , she started shuffling in her little drawers and in a little blue bag was these small wooden blocks . She then handed me knife in this leather holder. "Try and do it later,"She tilted her head.  
"Yeah , thanks,"I replied. "Well , I better get going , get some dinner and you know." They both nodded as I began to walk steadily onwards. I could feel the warm smile of the old lady,Amaya and the grunt of the old man . I gave of this giggle on my own , before racing off.

I haven't found dinner yet and actually , I enjoyed just taking a stroll. Like most people who likes walking at the mid of night , I never enjoyed that since it was dark but now . I didn't mind , the sudden chills of the wind which crept on my shoulder, the lights which flashed! It wasn't to dark , there were still many people out , ready for the festival. "T-T-Tanha?" I turned around slowly , to see Hinata. The small girl , hopped over to me . "I-It's been a while,I heard about your mission with N-N-Naruto-kun!"She blurted out. "And you being kidnapped at the sand...A-are you okay?"She stuttered once more, I nodded with a smile .  
"Yeah Hinata , i'm fine, see?" I smiled , she blushed lightly , starting to fiddle wit her fingers.  
"U-Um..Tanha..I..just wanted to erm..will you..p-please ask N-Naruto-kun if he'd come with the festival with us!" She exclaimed her face redder then a blazing tomato! I laughed.  
"Us?"  
"Yeah , Kiba and Shino..If I can convince Kiba...that is,"She slowly said.  
"Kiba huh..Well , why not all of us go?"I asked.  
"A-all of us?"She tilted her head.  
"You know all of us , like the others , Ino's team , Naruto and Sakura , Possibly Neji's team to , what ya say?"I said with a raised eye-brow.  
"Th-thats a good idea!"She beamed.  
"Well , I'll go tell them all throughout the week,"I mentally jotted it down in my head to remember to do when I see them.  
"C-Could you please..erm convince Kiba for me? For some reason...h-he isn't up for it,"She let her fingers twiddle once more before biting her lip . I glanced at the sky and gave her a firm nodded we both said out farewells before I began walking again . It seemed just on cue like in the theatres or the movies , Kiba stood under the light of the lamp-light , it almost seemed cheesy. His dog barked when he had saw me , I stared awkwardly before picking up the pace and heading to him. "Hey,"I guess I was going to start making the conversation . His eyes turned to me , examining me for some reason .  
"Hm." He let out , I breathed in.  
"Okay , Kiba here's the thing come with us to the festival."I thought i'd just get to point , there wasn't much point in making pointless conversations , right? He snickered.  
"Tanna ? Asking me to the festival , sounds like a date~"He smirked. I raised a brow , that was disgusting.  
"No , Hinata wanted me to convince you actually."I replied sharply. He let off a large groan.  
"Festivals are loud , I don't enjoy loud things , nor does Akamaru."He ? HE doesn't like loud things?! What is he talking about?!  
"You're loud,"I hissed under my breath.  
"What did ya say?!"He screamed. I held my hands in a defense stance.  
"Calm down, I didn't say anything!"I snapped. He groaned once more .  
"Well , I might ," He clicked his tongue, with his hands scooping the little dog and placing it on his head. Wouldn't his fur fall on you? Did you like the idea of feeling itchy everywhere?  
"You might? I'm guessing you want me to do something?" He clicked his fingers and pointed at me.  
"Bingo!"  
"Okay , so what is it?"I said once more , getting to the point.  
"You'll watch me and Akamaru train tomorrow , you'll make our lunch and provide it when we need it ," He smugly responded. I let off a shrug of my shoulders and nodded. "Me and Akamaru both love beef steak jerky , but make sure mine is extra spicy and Akamaru's is mild, it'll give him gas if it isn't." Great , I had to do this? For a dog ? A stupid little dog ? Okay maybe not stupid , but stupid and kind of cute . I wouldn't admit it out loud , of course! I let off a small sigh through the tips of my parted lips .  
"Fine."  
"Good , I'll see you just 2 hours before lunch!"The strange boy smiled , he lifted a thumbs up and then decided to skip or manly skip away. I wonder what made him so happy , I guess I'm his slave for the day . Well at least I didn't have jobs for the old man tomorrow. At least , not that I know of . He had it all covered , unless some more happi coats were ready to prop up and stitch. My fingers still hurt from them out , well first to buy these beef steak jerky. I don't even know what that is , I'm guessing it was just meat. Well to that one store that sells everything! I jingled through my back-pockets , making sure I had money. I could buy tomorrow's breakfast too. I entered the poorly lit shop. I usually bought ramen for Naruto from this shop , or possibly some breakfast like those ready-heated dumplings or a bagle kind of thing with god knows what inside. It tasted nice , sort of.

I wasn't sure what I bought , but it was in the animals section . Nah , just kidding . It was meat , I could pop it into some hot water , add in herbs and some sort of spice and then i'd take the already made rice-balls , I bought . It looked plain but , whatever! Cooking wasn't my best hobby . I attempted to put the change in a cool motion into my pockets ,but I failed . It all dropped out , luckily or I think luckily , no one saw me. I picked up the rolling coins , the last coin rolled for a little while as I followed , someones foot was there.I lifted my head up to see Sakura. My eyes quivered sort of , but I stood up quietly . The last time I saw her I kind of made her mad , at least that's what I thought happened. Her emerald eyes shone perfectly from the light of the shops which reflected on her large eyes. Usually , I would just walk away , but I couldn't . Walking away from someone who helped me from the beginning . I smiled in that fake way , she returned it with her own fake smile. Neither of us said anything . Just an awkward smile , I rubbed my shirt with my fingertips. She glanced down . What was I to do?  
We both opened our mouths at the exact time to say something , but I was able to say it before her.  
"I'm sorry,"I bowed my head. "I didn't keep Naruto safe , I'm sorry." Her eyes gave off this kind of surprised look . She shook her head.  
"I was expecting a , 'hey Sakura , how are ya' But that will do,"She grinned. I rubbed the back of my neck , stepping away .  
"I-I need to go,"I nodded.  
"Get some rest,"She informed me.  
"Oh Sakura! Before I leave , would you like to come with me and the others to the festival?" She thought for a while , before giving a firm nod . I smiled with a small thank you , I took off. Tomorrow was Tanha being a slave day , right?

The next morning arrived quickly , I woke up fairly early then usually . Grabbing a piece of cloth and wrapping it around my head , I saw this a lot on t.v , don't ask! Then I observed what I had , some herbs , some spices , some vegetables and then my meat. I already heated up the water in the small saucepan . I read what I scribbled down from the shop in a recipe book , it wasn't specific , but I got the useful information.  
"Put meat in , saucepan." I read out loud, grabbing a hold of the meat and then plopping it inside the hot water , which fizzled in my eye . I growled. "What's wrong with you?! I'm just trying to make a simple meal!" I sighed , reading the next of my horrible writing. "Okay , right , next wait for it too..forget this!" I chopped up the herbs and then put them in ,then the spice and stirred it for a while . I added the chopped peppers and these green things . I just thought they looked nice , they're probably leeks. I then chopped then up to and poured them in. Whatever this came out as , I would force that dog and that boy to eat it. It wasn't beef jerky but I still made it , right? I sat at the table , fiddling with the basket of fruit which was there , guess I should throw them out soon . I found the tin , which was there from the start , placing the rice balls in them one by one , it looked messy but the dog is a dog.

The smell drifted to my nose , it smelt nice. I turned down the heat and let the soup filled with meat simmer. I soon placed it in a container , hopping it in my hand and then putting it on top of the the rice ball's container , I got a clean cloth , placed it underneath and wrapped them both around it , I placed spoons and plates in before-hand . But they were dogs...At least Akamaru was. I'm pretty sure Kiba wouldn't mind eating with his hands . I shrugged at the thought and turned off all the appliances , holding tightly on to the cloth , before making my way out of my house. I haven't seen Naruto in ages , his curtains were open wide . I guess he goes out earlier then me.

Before heading to the gate where , I'm guessing Kiba wanted me to meet him , I strolled around . I saw a lot of people with their kimono's or yukata's and some I saw buy some happi coats and from that stitching! It was mine! It was the one I stitched on , the women carried it around with her friends . I wanted to say thanks , but that would be creepy. Just going to a random stranger and thanking them . That wasn't professional , now was it? I held my laugh back , continuing to walk slower then usual . I could see the boy waiting impatiently , his foot tapping on the ground , he had his arms folded like some kid and his face was pouting. I guess I'm a little late.  
"What is wrong with you!?"He shouted at me with his rough voice. I let off a shrug, he mimicked the shrug but in a mocking way. "That isn't good enough! It's like you wanted me to wait!"  
"Well..."  
"I don't want to hear it! Come on!" March on fourth! Yes sir! I laughed at my own thought , following him and his dog.

I sat down , resting on a tree and it's roots which was peeking from the top. I watched the dog and his owner jump through the trees , spiralling in the air. I watched , sort of . At least , pretending to be . I was watching the small leaves falling off the branch , swiftly , slowly. I breathed in , closing my eyes. Being out here , sort of alone , felt kind of nice. Until hearing the howling of the dog boy who echoed in my brain . I opened my eyes. "Can't you be a little quieter?"I quietly obviously didn't hear me , he was to busy screaming with his partner. Then , I saw something . Liquid , it was coming to me . No time to explain , I grabbed the food and then I jumped out of the way .

Pee! It was pee! That was disgusting! Why would he just do that?! "Sorry , about that~"He winked , my mouth gaped. Fine , fine , I see how this game worked.

I sat at a different tree now , holding the food in my arms , the two dogs both jumped down . "It's lunch time! Let's eat!"He exclaimed.  
"No." I replied , holding the food close to my chest.  
"What?! Why not?"  
"Because , your dog nearly you know... on me."  
"And? Dogs pee all the time,"He tried to counter-attack me.  
"Shut up , not on people!"I shouted let out a sigh.  
"So what do I do?"  
"You have to bow and say your sorry for it," I replied . "And mean it,"I folded my arm.  
"What? Hell no!"He pouted.  
"Akamaru would you like Kiba's side of the food?"I asked the dog who barked happily.  
"Fine!" Watching him bow was the funniest thing in the world! He had this large blush across his face , I unwrapped the cloth around the food and brought it out.  
"S-Sorry.."He murmured. "It wasn't even my fault Akama-"He paused when he saw the look in my eye . He sighed . "Sorry." Once again apologizing.  
I smiled. Offering him the plate and opening the lid , the smell of the food was drifting , I gave him some and then sort of just gave the dog the whole pot. He licked at the food and soon hungrily digged in . Kiba did that same , however the boy sniffed first and placed the spoon and took it in , he licked his lips . I waited for his response. He smiled . "Not bad,could have taken away the vegetables though..."He died out the end.  
"Right , well it's nice to know you like it,"I smiled , a true smile. I hugged my knee's watching him for a little while. "Erm , so will you come to the festival?"I stubbornly asked. He turned to me with his half smile.  
"I knew it! It's a date!"He said proudly.I could feel a small blush crawling on my face.  
"No , it's for Hinata's sake." I pouted. He grinned.  
"I know , I know jeez! You could be a little nice and say yes or something,"He muttered , wiping his mouth.  
"So you will come?"  
"Whatever," My job is done! I grinned playfully at his response.  
"Good! Well , come down the mask shop , I'll give you a discount with any mask," He turned his face up.  
"I should have it for free, but fine!"He groaned , averting his eyes from me , I bet he couldn't stand the smug smile . Well one done! I have to go around and tell the others , woo! Sounds like a lot of work , but I'm pretty sure that won't matter.

I trudged back home , holding the empty bag. I felt extremely tired today , as I walked through the path. I let out a sigh of relief , although Kiba,annoys me to no end . I giggled.

_Never mind._


	20. Chapter 20 - Fool

**Disclaimer; This is just a random chapter , thank you for reading and reviews 3**

_'Saying sorry and meaning it , is the hardest,knowing you were in the wrong' Anon._

That night , I was busy carving into the small pieces of wood that Amaya had gave me , desperately trying to make it look like an animal , I failed at each attempt , I got something wrong. I wasn't a perfectionist , no , certainly not. However I wanted this to look an animal . I carved the ears , very carefully . This would be my last attempt , then I would go to bed . i carved the smooth ears , then to its arms . This would be a bear, I thought. Carving it smoothly , the outlines were fine and then the paws looked nice to say the least. The bear ear were lopsided , I sighed. I then made the nose by digging the knife in the face shape. Well , It looked alright to say the least. I sighed . I would show the old women tomorrow if she could help me. I soon found myself sleeping , on the side of my bed.

Abruptly being woken up by the sound of squaking at my window . I guess I forgot to close my window again. Sitting at my window was a small bird , with a white chest. I wasn't sure what type of bird it was , nor did I want to . I never liked the sight of birds , them just doing their business on you whenever they please and flying around your head , stealing your food. I didn't enjoy their company either. I glanced at the bird which twitched when I blinked, I stood up with a groan hoping the bird would fly away , It didn't though . "Are you going to leave , or what?"I rheotorically asked , like a bird would reply anyway. I raised a brow as the bird pecked at it's feathers . I grabbed a bit of bread from my kitchen , handing it to the bird which backed away before hopping forwads and biting it out of my hand , before flying away. "You are welcome ,"I sarcastically muttered. Well , time to get changed and back to the mask , the old man wanted me to work at the front , in others words to sell the items and apparently , this is the busiest week .

I hopped around in one shoe , my other shoe had trouble fitting on as I stumbled to the mask shop . To see the old man , clearing up . "Well it's about time!"He complained , I gave off a small shrug , slipping in my shoes and then sitting at the chair behind the counter. "Okay , you don't understand the currency , so just when a customer comes just point at the mask , if any troubles come to me , the yukates and kimono are over there,"He pointed to the right with all the hangers and the pretty dresses . "And the happy coats are there,"He pointed behind me where the mask were hanging. I nodded. He nodded back before climbing down.  
"Good morning to you to ,"I yawned. Fiddling with the pieces of wood which stuck out , I saw the old women climbing up her stairs she greeted me with a smile , I dragged myself of the chair and fiddled in my pocket , I walked over to her and showed her the bear or messed up bear I had made . She stifled a giggle.  
"It's not bad , but the ears..."She coughed lightly, was she ill? Her eyes didn't look like they were full of energy either.  
"I know , how do you do it?"I asked curiously.  
"I've done it for ages , you just need to get used to it,"She explained . "A apple can not become an apple , unless it was a seed at one point!"  
"That's a horrible example..." I commented.  
"I know , but still!"She smiled. "Hey , I know the day before the festival , I will give you a carving and you give me one of yours , what do you say?" I thought for a while and nodded.  
"But if it's bad , do not blame me!"  
She laughed , shaking her head and pointing to the mask shop ."Looks like you got customers,"She whispered. I turned around to see the eyebrows boy , with his thick black hair , his large eyebrows and eyes . His weird taste in clothing , I rushed over .  
"Er, Rock Lee , right?" I raised a brow as he nodded.  
"It is so nice to be remembered by you Tanha-san!"  
"T-Tanha-san? No , please , Just call me Tanha...that isn't needed , it's weird too."I commented . He frowned and his mouth made an 'o' sound.  
"Well since the festival is coming , can I see some mask and some coats?"He asked politely , I nodded , pointing to all the mask behind me and the happi coats . He stepped on the plat-form and looked at them carefully.  
"So...The others?"I asked .  
"You mean Tenten and Neji ? Oh they are on their way! They wanted to take a look as well," I glanced back to see the two , I haven't seen them in a while to be quite honest. I laid back .  
"Which one did you make?"He questioned , I turned back .  
"Oh, that one ... erm the ones over there and er oh that frog." I pointed to each of the ones that I made. Soon Rock Lee's team mates were behind him .  
"Lee you shouldn't run so fast , you know? Oh my , Tanha you work here?"Tenten didn't really pay attention to one thing did she? I smiled and nodded. Neji's eyes were more gentle almost more kinder then before. I was sure he hated me , he closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
"It's been a while," He commented , I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled.  
"These are the mask Tanha made!"Rock Lee exclaimed , pointing to them , he was way to enthusiatic. I glanced at his leg , It seemed like he got better.  
"Well , it looks your legs are better."I grinned , he nodded.  
"I was so much better , that I could go to save Sasuke , even though it failed...but I was with Gaara, so it was fine." Gaara? He was fighting alongside Gaara? When and how come I didn't kno- "We then found you on your tree stump , we were sure you ... you know.. But it was all fine in the end!" So these two were the ones who found me .  
"These mask are wonderful!"Tenten cheered .  
"Thank you , I guess.."  
"Can I have the frog one please?" Rock lee politely asked . I stood up and grabbed the frog one carefully handing it to him , he faced traced his fingers over it and then smiled. "I'd like to buy this one!"  
"Are you sure?" He nodded at my question and I pointed at the currency , I didn't really understand it . He fidgeted before finding the right amount , he passed me the money and I put it in the pouch the old man left me.  
"Well if Lee's buying one , then I'll buy one too!"Tenten soon joined in , glancing around the mask . She pointed at the dragonfly one , which had made , I pulled it down softly and then did the same process. We all glanced at Neji , who flinched .  
"What?"  
"Do you not want on Neji?"Lee said with a tilted head. I also gazed at Neji , who looked as if he was being put on the soft . He shrugged.  
"Why not,"He sighed. "Just give me any old one.."He died out at the end. So I hovered my eyes around , to see the monkey one . It was brown , with a few wrinkles or at least it looked like wrinkles and outlined eyes , I brought it down . He stared at it. "Are you expecting me to wear this?"He questioned with annoyance in his tone.  
I let off a small shrug , "Well you did say any old one..."I muttered. He sighed , taking it and handing me the money . I laughed a little , I could picture Neji already , the sensible guy with the monkey mask . I couldn't hold back my laughter! So I let it out , they all looked at me with questioning eyes. I cleared my throat and stopped laughing.  
"Okay , Thank you for buying the mask , oh will you guys come with me and the others to the festival , all together?"I tilted my head. They all stared at eachother in unison . "Sakura is coming~"I decided to sing.  
"YES WE WILL COME! Let the power of youth drive us into the festival spirit!" Rock Lee had thrust his fist in the air and soon laughing with joy. Tenten laughed nervously , soon slamming the side of her arm on his back which made him almost fall. "Gack!"  
"Calm down Lee!"She angrily said and smiled sweetly back at me . "Yes we will come, see you later~"She said with a wink .

The day went slower , I laid there with a book on my face , letting the wind sway towards me. I could hear the old mans banging and whatever else we was doing. There wasn't many customers , just a few kids with their pocket money buying a mask . An old women wanted a kimono and some teenagers bought some happi coats . But when the sun decided to set , the customers shortened down and I was almost asleep. Actually , I probably am about to sleep if the drifting wind didn't make such a howl and this chair wasn't so squeaky. I felt something hit my head , it was hard and it hurt . I darted up to grab whatever hit me . It was with a clothing hanger . I pouted . "What is up with you? You didn't have to hit  
"Well you didn't have to go to sleep,"He retorted . I stuck my tongue out when he turned his back . "I know what you are doing , you know?" I put my tongue back in my mouth and watched him . He turned back to me and I handed him the pouch . "Not bad ,not bad." He smiled. I liked seeing him smile ,he didn't smile very often unless he was with the old lady , Amaya. He always had a worried scowl or a sad frown , or just nothing. He gave off a little shrug . "Amaya is a bit ill , mind giving her some soup before you leave?"  
"Not at all," He handed me the small bowl of soup. I headed out to the old womans shop , I climbed down her stairs . The room was brightly coloured with pictures of her and this man hanging clumsily on the walls . Even a picture of younger hair , I could tell because she had the same eyes and no way , the old man he was in it too! Then another boy with his cheeks covered with two stripes and he had auburn hair. Then behind them all was an older man , probably their sensei. I eyed around to see the old women at her bed , I quietly tip-toed towards her and sat down at the chair next to the bed.  
"H-hey?" I quietly whispered , the women soon glanced at me with a gentle look ."The old man wanted to give you some soup, I never knew you were ill, sorry." She shook her head when she had said that and put a hand on my knee rubbing it lightly. She slowly got up and I handed her the soup , she opened it and the lovely smell drifted around . The old man could cook!  
"I've always loved Arata's cooking,"She smiled and then slurred some of the soup in the spoon , blowing over it and then sipping it down. "It's always the best!" She went on , I glanced around her room , everywhere was covered with pictures even the corners of her mirrors a little picture was shoved there too.  
"Your room , is full of pictures.."  
"Of course , I don't want to forget anything now do I?" She said gazing also at the pictures . "I'm turning old , forgetting good memories will be to painful..."She slowly said , sipping some more soup.  
Automatically , I pointed to a picture of a man and her . The man had black hair which fell above his eyes , he had unusual murky green eyes and a strong builed , with a women who had beautiful dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Amaya. "Is that you and your husband?" I tilted my head. She only smiled before replying with a nod. "Wow , you looked so happy.."  
"We were,"She sipped a bit more of the soup , turning to the picture. "We had fights , we hurt each other emotionally, but I couldn't live without him , he was mine and only mine." She had a confident smile on her face. "He passed away , 12 years ago."She started.  
"You don't have to te-"  
"To the nine-tails fox."She whispered slowly, looking at her reflection in the soup . "He told me he would be fine , he said he'd rescue everyone and come back to me however..he never did,"Her eyes looked as if she was going to burst out in tears. But she kept a brave face. It felt as if she had no one else to talk to and I was her only escape , I rubbed her arm gently. "You never realize how you miss something until you lose them you know?"She laughed a little then .  
"You don't have to explain it , but the nine tails , what is that?" I asked , I guess I should know more .  
"The nine-tails? Is a destructive demon kitsune or fox which was let out into this village , 12 years ago , many people lost their lives , thier homes , their family, everything the nine-tails is sealed into someone now,"She closed her eyes as she explained.  
"Who?"I couldn't help but ask.  
"Uzumaki Naruto?" This is the part of the movie where I acted suprise. I was , but I didn't show it , instead I rubbed my arm awkwardly .  
"Do you hate him..you know..Naruto?" The old woman shook her head and smiled.  
"It's not his fault , so why should I? I did at the beginning though , that's a small secret but he's just a boy , right? He didn't do it , Arata disliked him to from the beginning , I'm sure he still does but what can you do , right? Arata just misses his wife and his son," I nodded. Naruto , being hated , I'm guessing the whole village hated him at one point and some still do . I felt sorry for him and then the last time we saw each other , I had to say the most worst things to him. "He's hated by a lot of the village , he was a trouble-maker but that Uzumaki kid changed, "She smiled. I was horrible.

_"Sakura-chan is really sad,"He mumbled ,putting the ramen down on his lap. _  
_"Well , obviously, you shouldn't promise something so stupid,"I stubbornly muttered. I then turned to him , seeing such an sad look on his face._  
_"But I promise Sakura-chan..and..Sasuke he's gone,"He said like a child."_  
_"Look Naruto , that was an impossible job anyway . We're all kids and all of us are rendered useless to whoever this Orochimaru person is." He clenched a fist , hitting the nearby table."We weren't useless! What are you talking about?! We did great!" He retorted._  
_"Naruto , I see where you're going at , but is Sasuke here? No!"I hissed back at him._  
_"Then it will be my goal!"He shouted back._  
_"No Naruto , that goal is useless , Sasuke wasn't kidnapped , wasn't stolen he left with them! I don't see why you need to complete that silly impossible goal anyway , what's wrong with you?"My words were harsh , clear . He sat there with anger in his eyes , hating the fact I had said that. I brought my hands up to my lap and stood up. "Well ,I'll be on my way."_  
_"Wait Tanha-"_

I cringed . Why did I have to say that? Well I'll make it up to him somehow. "W-well I better get going,"I stuttered. "Do you feel better?" The old lady nodded , I smiled and decided to leave her in peace with a goodbye and I decided to walk out. I didn't feel good , my chest hurt , my stomach hurt , my legs hurt . Everything just hurt! Because I hurt someone else . I guess I felt even more worse for that I told him he could never achieve a goal and it's almost like I told him he couldn't achieve the goal in being a hokage and all this time he was always by my side saying I could achieve mine. I bit my lip and sighed. If only I knew where he was.  
Letting the wind flow in , I continued to walk.

When I entered my house , I felt that it was really cold , I turned the lights on and headed to the kitchen , opening my fringe and getting some food from yesterday , my soup. I heated it up and sat at the small table , taking small sips. I decided , I'd start the small challenge the old lady wanted to set me. I looked around the room to find the bag full of wood and then the carving knife , stretching my arms to get it since it was on the other side of the table and then attempting to do the outline. I decided to do an owl . An owl fit Amaya , right? She was wise , but wasn't exactly like an owl. Oh well , it will be fine. I carved that night , endlessly perfecting it . Starting again , throwing it away starting again . I was trying to forget about my guilty , but like glue on paper , it was stuck there.


	21. Chapter 21 - It's an Ino day

**Disclaimer : WOOO thank you for the favs , reviews etc etc! This chapter is kind of cheesy so excuse me for that, but a little cheese isn't that bad , right? Do not own Naruto**

_'You can be happy , where you are' Joel Osteen._

I sat , with a gloomy atmosphere , carving away at my owl slowly. The old lady was still ill , since the shop was closed . At least that was my evaluation , I had to deliver some yukata's to this sauna or something , where I encountered a lot of nude females. It wasn't the best of the best , but I received money and I had to apologize for peeking? I simply walked in the front and they were all there . It wasn't even the afternoon yet , today was going really slow and the old man predicted there were only deliveries today. Not that I minded to go around and send them but he usually sent some other people to take the items for I don't really know my way around , apart from where my apartment is and the store near my home. I pouted , I felt cold today. I didn't like this kind of cold , since the sun was shining to but the wind was whistling.  
"Why you look so glum , eh?"That voice. I perked my head to the eye-level of the female . It was Ino .  
"Hello to you to ,"I muttered. "I'm not glum ,I'm tired."I pouted.  
"Jeez , you're as bad as Shikamaru.."She hissed. "My mum wanted me to give you these and I was to pick up some mask and a medium happi coat , a small happi coat and a medium yukata?" Oh well this helped , I glanced at her hands which had a pot of purple flowers , I wan't a flower expert , but oh well!  
"Erm , right. Surname?"  
"Yamanaka."She replied sharply and proudly. I stood up and glanced around the shop .  
"Yamanaka..Yamanaka..Ahah!"I found the bag with the name Yamanaka . I glanced inside the bag ,3 mask , 2 happi coats and a wonderful flower printed kimono. I handed it to her. She smiled.  
"Thanks,"She replied. I almost smiled, but I quickly frowned again . "Why do you look so sad today?" I wouldn't tell her , I didn't want to . I , myself didn't know. I think it was because of the guilt I had buried in me. I shrugged slightly. "Jeez , fine I'll treat you to an Ino day! You'll have the privilege to hang out with me!"She smirked.  
"I think I'll pass,"I muttered under my breath.  
"Did you say something?"She asked angrily.  
"Nothing , let me just ask the old man, he doesn't like me going out and stu-"  
"I think it's a wonderful idea , go ahead." It was almost like right on cue he appeared! I didn't exactly want to go anyway. "We don't have any deliveries , so I don't see why not,"He smiled at Ino . "Thank you mother for these flowers we needed something to decorate this place!" He sighed . Ino smiled the large smile she usually does. I turned to him with a I-don't-want-to-go look . He then gave me a look which told me that I had to go. He really sucked sometimes , I breathed in .  
"I am your prisoner,"I muttered.

It wasn't that I didn't like Ino , but she seemed so different , much girlier then most people I know , she was like my friend from school , upbeat ,happy with a strong opinion , everyone likes her and she's popular with boys to. That's what I gained from Ino , that sort of personality. A day with her sounded like living hell , what would she make me do?  
"Okay , I don't usually hang out with people like you , so this is going to be difficult,"She started. "We can start with your hair , when I get my hair done I'm always happy!"She exclaimed.  
"But I'm not upset or anything,"I hissed.  
"Shut up , we're going to get your hair done whilst I get a nice massage!" This girl..  
We entered this hair salon kind of place , the females smiled at Ino but when they saw me they had this questioning look. Ino pushed me to a free chair , when someone who worked there came up to me.  
"What do you want me to do?"The woman asked Ino.  
"Well , get rid of all these scraggy bits at the back , they stick out and look weird , make the front bits look a lot nicer , more curled and her fringe at front covers to much of her eyes so may be play around with that?" The woman nodded.  
"No! I like my fringe ,leave that alone!"  
"Fine , just make it look nicer." I pouted , I didn't like the feeling of this , I was surprised this place even had a hair-salon and why would people go to it ? This was a place full of ninjas , right? Well I guess you could be soilder and still look good right? I watched Ino sit down behind me , chatting with the nearby people. I closed my eyes , well things couldn't get worse.

It was at least half an hour , I was nudged by Ino to open my eyes and so I did . I tilted my head , I didn't look half bad. My hair was much more straighter at the back without the small flicks at the back and the front was also much straighter whilst my fringe didn't cover me eyes bad hovered over it. "See? You look like a girl now!" Pfft! I looked like a girl before , sort of. "Okay , come on , come on! We have a lot more to do!"

That day , Ino dragged me to all types of places , she nearly even got my ears-pierced! My ears were already pierced , but I don't wear earrings often and when I had explain that to Ino she wanted me to buy earrings. I don't have a lot of money you know? The blonde haired girl soon forced me to buy small hair-clips , I bought one , it was more of a clip on ribbon. It was red and it fitted with my black hair . Although I didn't really fit things like that, bows , flowers , it just wasn't my thing. I either let my hair out or tied it up. The day went much faster with her dragging to my all types of places , she even got into an argument with another female when she apparently claimed these cat eared hair-band for herself. She didn't even touch it , but when she saw the female had it she attacked the other woman . Guess who won? You are right, the feisty Ino. Ino then taught me how to act like a female and how to be girly with boys and such. Obviously I wasn't listening , of course love and romance was something and of course I did want one of those happy endings things. I wasn't someone who made love disappear from my life , I just didn't like it happening now.

"Okay , so when a boy you like walk past you bat your eye-lashes! That's like the girl-code of everything!"She demonstrated it as I raised my eyebrow.  
"I know , I know. I'm not a guy you know , I do know what girls need to do.."I murmured.  
"You don't! Why am I teaching you then , silly?"She giggled.  
"Because you think I'm an alien , silly."I repeated. We stared at each other in the eyes , trying to keep a straight face but soon both of us burst out laughing. We then entered a restaurant it was the early evenings now and both of us didn't eat lunch at least we didn't have time . Ino' eyes lit up when she saw her two team-mates , Shikamaru and Choji.  
"C'mon , we'll sit with them."She pointed . I nodded and followed her , she sat down straight away and I hesitated until she beckoned me with her eyes to sit down. "Heey guys!"Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru raised a brow and Choji smiled munching on some piece of meat.  
"Hwey Iwno!"He said through his food filled mouth.  
"Ew Choji! Eat with your mouth closed!"Ino instructed. Choji did so with a large smile. I fidgeted and smiled a little for my greeting.  
"Finally , I have some time free without any missions, it's really tiresome."Shikamaru hissed. Ino stared at him. He stared back, there was a long silence before Shikamaru said . "What?"  
"Aren't you going to treat us?"Ino questioned.  
"Treat you?" Shikamaru repeated.  
"Yeah! Boys always buy food for the girls, so.." She smiled innocently. That couldn't of worked right?  
"Fine..fine , you're so bothersome."He sighed. It worked?! I glanced at Ino , wow she was good.

Our food arrived , I didn't order anything , I didn't understand the menu so Ino did it for me , she bought me dumplings with some sort of sauce. I didn't mind that , it's all I did eat if I was to buy something from the shops or vegetables. I felt awkward but Ino tuck in whatever she was eating and then I did do to. I felt Shikamaru's eyes on me , which made me feel uncomfortable .  
"It's silly to ask ,but why didn't you want to be a ninja?"He soon asked. I licked my lip , the salty taste trailed my lips. Swallowing down the remaining , thinking for a second. I shrugged.  
"C'mon , there must be a better reason." He urged .  
"I just didn't want to , it's dangerous."I shrugged his shoulders , I'm guessing he didn't like that answer.  
"Even so,"He murmured.  
"Bewing a nwinja is lwike the cwoolest thing!" Choji happily exclaimed with his mouth still full with food.  
"Choji!"Ino warned him about his food habbits.  
"Sworry~"He sang before closing his mouth.  
"It's cool , but I don't know . I'm not the most physical person either,I'm not fast or even strong enough so.."I died out the end. "I don't even have the chakra control or whatever you guys have." I was human in other words.  
"Well! Do you guys want to see what we bought today?"Ino beamed.  
"Do we have a choice?"Shikamaru turned to Ino then to me.  
"Nope."I replied with a helpless smile.

We stood outside the food filled building , Ino handed me the bag with my stuff in it , it was small since there was just a little bow hair-clip and some other things like a cheap bracelet or something. "Are you happy now?"She asked. I had to admit , I was feeling better.  
"Yep,thanks Ino."I smiled."Oh , Ino and you guys , mind coming with us to the festival?" I tilted my head.  
"Woo! Yeah we'll come! Sounds fun."She exclaimed. I nodded.  
"Well , I'll be off."I bowed my head , before turning my back and walking away.  
"Wait Tanha!" I stopped. Turning to Ino. "Thank you ,to." She grinned. What was she talking about? I smiled though anyway , turning my head and continuing to walk. Why did she say thanks to me , I wonder.

Before heading to my apartment , I walked into the 24-hour convenience store by my home . I picked up a pot of ramen , I wasn't sure why I just felt like trying something different. I trudged up my stairs only to see Naruto's apartment. The lights , they were on. My eyes widened , I skipped my door and I turned the door knob , at the same time knocking . That idiot didnt lock his door , I walked in only to see the boy sitting on the floor reading some comic and laughing . He looked up at me .  
"Hey Tanna! Its been a while! Did you get a haircut?" He still got my name wrong , I stood there trembling ."Is that ramen for me?" He winked . I said nothing , I stood there with my mouth opened. I felt relieved. He raised a brow. "Hello , Tanna?"He said with a tilted head. He waved his hand. I entered the house and I crouched down beside him with a smile.  
"Yes this ramen's for you,"I grinned.  
"A'right! Thanks Tanna!"He exclaimed . I then soon found myself wrapping my arms around his body. What was I doing!? Bad, stop! Why wasn't my body listening to me.  
"I'm sorry,"I quietly said. I could feel that he was surprised. I abruptly let go , with my hands in front of my bodies in some sort of defence stance. I felt myself go red.  
"What you sorry for Tanna?"He asked. My lips trembled lightly. I shrugged. "You're strange Tanna,"He said with a pout.  
Say it , just say it. Why are you sorry Tanha? I didn't even know. "I'm sorry , " I whispered once again . This time I smiled , playing punching his arm lightly. "You can achieve that goal , I know you can get Sasuke back and be hokage." I truthfully uttered.  
"For a second there , I thought you were somebody else!" He exclaimed with his hands on my knees. "Thanks! That gave me a huge boost!"He was so enthusiastic. I felt stupid ,but happy at the same time. I stood up. "Hey Tanna~"He started."Will you make the ramen for me?"  
I stared at him . "Just because I got it for you , doesn't mean I'm going to make it for you."I stubbornly muttered ,I folded my arms only to look back at him as he did that weird thing with his eyes, which made me look dumb-founded."Fine! Fine!"I growled. He cheered with a fist in the air. I sighed. He was too much. "Oh and Naruto , want to come with me and the others to the festival?"  
"Of course!"His large smile spread everywhere , it was disease. Because I couldn't help but smile to , I covered my face. What a _weird_ feeling.


	22. Chapter 22 The crow

**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto , this is kind of just a random chapter , It doesn't have any meaning , I just needed a there-is-no-point-in-this kind of chapter so if you want to read go ahead! Apart from the ending bit so pssh**

_'Endlessly we are searching' Anon._

The day was quiet , simple . I sat down , selling mask to the little kids , then some clothes to the elders . Older men took their happi coats with a smile and then the teenagers checked everything out and bought what they could. It was busier then I thought it would be , honestly the festival was in a few days. I didn't even know which mask I wanted , I wondered why the bird mask was never chosen , maybe because it was old and the glitter was very poor . But I didn't mind it. The sparkles weren't easily shown , but the feathers prickling the side was beautiful , the paints of rainbow surrounding it's eyes and effect it had in the sunlight . I remembered the old woman Amaya telling me that and Akira ( his son ) made that together. I wondered if he'd let me wear it just for one day. Speaking of the old woman , she was still in bed. I'm guessing she had a cold or something of that sort.

I watched the street , many people were hiking their tents up , I wasn't sure what happened in festivals , I know that everyone wears something different . It's colourful and from research I remembered that their are things like games going on , like catch a fish or catch a duck or something . Or maybe food stools , food sounded good right now. Even though I had breakfast , it wasn't a small breakfast , I did bother making some food with a nice cup of warm milk . I felt a lot better that morning , being able to talk to Naruto , had a fun day with Ino to. I've met a lot of strange people . However they remind me about my family back home , I wonder what was going . If they were worried , scared. I wondered if they cared. I rested my palm on my cheek , I was invisible there wasn't I? I wasn't sure what was better , being invisible there or being visible her? I closed my eyes , letting the wind crawl up my exposed slightly. I let out a husky cough.

"Tanha?"A voice soon buzzed in my ear as I soon woke up , the sight of the pink-haired female , Sakura. "You'll get hurt if you just sleep here , you know?"She smiled , holding some sort of bag.  
"Oh , hey." I wiped my mouth just in case I dribbled or something. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"I was asked to pick up something."She replied. I nodded , standing up and turning back to her.  
"Erm , surname?"I asked.  
"Haruno." With a nod I glanced around , there it was Haruno. I handed it to smiled.  
"You've been working hard."She said with an innocent smile. I laughed nervously.  
"Not really , it's actually really tiri-"  
"Tanha?" Sakura interrupted I paused and whispered a quick what. "If you wouldn't mind me asking , do you remember anything about your life?" My eyes quivered for a slightly moment and I frowned , shaking my head.  
"Why?"  
"It's just, well , I found this." She lifted up my phone that I left in my apartment somewhere. "The hokage sent some men to look around your house whilst you were gone away to the sand and it's just , we've never seen things like this."  
"I've never seen-"  
"Tanha!"She cried. "You need to tell me the truth, if you don't we could take you as a prisoner , you could be a spy from a different vil-"  
"But I'm not!"I raised my voice.I saw her wince and so did I. "I-If I was a spy then I would of known everything about you guys , but I don't! You need to believe me!"It wasn't a full lie , but It wasn't the truth either.  
"Then, this?"She pointed to the phone. I snatched it from her . Rubbing it gently , there was probably no charge and well , It was drenched. I shook my head.  
"I don't know what it is.." I lied. Sakura nodded and sighed.  
"Okay , if you say so, so that thing . If we destroyed it , would you care?"I thought for a while,this phone held a lot of things that I needed. But it's not like there was signal here anyway and I doubt I would be able to make it.I shook my head, I passed her the phone as she nodded , taking it away . "Well , I'll take my leave . See ya later?" I nodded. For some I was once almost an inch from being good friends away ,we felt like strangers.I sighed.

The day was pretty much the busiest I've been , I was on my feet after Sakura had left. So many people wanted their orders , or were to pick up a mask and then add on the people who wanted to just buy something. The festival was the day after tomorrow! I'm excited! I nearly stood on a pin , I am so glad I avoided it. Or I would be crying in pain now .  
"There you go,"I smiled to the elderly woman , handing her bag she left with a thanks and luckily the sun had set. "I'm leaving now! See ya tomorrow old man!"I shouted.  
"What did you call me?!"I heard his voice roar . I smirked.  
"Nothing." With that I left the shop , to the sweets shop quickly , making it down . The old woman was asleep , I crept in slowly. I smiled and then realized it was a bit freaky. "We're still doing that challenge , yeah?"I whispered and smiled. She was wrapped by her blankets and had the old man's soup on her little table. With a small rub on her shoulder,I left the old lady Amaya to sleep.

Before I headed to my apartment , I bought some cookies , there was 12 of them and they were shaped as little dogs. It was really cute , I bet Naruto would love them . As I climbed the stairs sluggishly , a crow soon flew on the railing . I tilted my head . I never liked crows,they always ticked me off . Gave me bad luck all the time , I never believed in such things , it was just coincidence. What could be worse then being put in a place where you nothing about? I flicked my hand towards it , it only flinched."Go!" The bird gave me a cruel look before flying off. I shoved my tongue out at it. I never enjoyed the sight of birds.

Naruto's light was on . I knocked lightly before opening. He was sat there doodling on a piece of paper . His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Hey Tanha!" I smiled with a small hi .  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted these cookies? I wasn't really hungry though , they just looked cute."I smiled. His eyes flickered before he rushed for a large hug .It wasn't comfortable , I never enjoyed being touched by others but I'd let this off. It was Naruto.  
"Thank you~"He sang, I opened the box and took one for myself.  
"Well , I'll be busy tomorrow , so I'm going to head to bed soon."  
"Already?"He whined. I nodded nervously. "Well , goodnight! Thank you again." With that I escaped next door to my home , opening it . I sat down on my bed , with a grunt and pulled the knife by my nearby table and then the owl I was working on. I carved slowly , the old woman would be so pleased! I continued to carve , I wouldn't say it was the best . But I did the outer body well , the eyes looked like owls and so did the winds . I just had to carve the excess wood off , which I was doing now and having a go at the back of the owl , doing small slits in it. It wasn't to big , it sat in the middle of my hand . I made a hole at the top , a large once so I could put a string through it , I don't think there was any string , I owned. But I'll find one tomorrow. I was happy , it wasn't the best , it wasn't the worst . But I still liked it . I placed it down by my table , including the carving knife and then smiling, I still thought about what Sakura asked me ,about my old life. Of course I knew about it , but how could I get back?. Oh well , time to rest.


	23. Chapter 23 - The crow was right

**Disclaimer: This is a bit cliche , Im terrible at writing chapters like this , you were right the crow does represent something xD Thank you for reviewing :'D faving following and much more thank you! The festival chapter next and then..?**  
_'We make a living by what we get, but we make a life by what we give.' Winston Churchill_

The morning had a loud knock of wind at my window , which was strange . I didn't expect wind , the patters knocked as well. The rain was falling once more ,I had to wake up early , but the coldness of the temperature wasn't something I enjoyed. Five more minutes , that will be fine.  
Nope.  
It wasn't fine , I slept for another 2 hours. I grimaced in pain , hitting the side of my bed , rolling on the floor in pain , grabbing a hold of the owl I promised I was going to give her today. Tomorrow was the festival , I was happy. I rolled into the jumper with the hood , Sakura gave me , It was a dark red or maroon , I never liked this colour but it would do. I never wore it , it always just sat in the small dresser. I shivered once I got outside , bouncing from each step. The old man was going to kill me. It was the day before the festival and I was the rain fell angrily. I continued to run , into puddles , out of puddles , even into a huge whole with water . I was really annoyed by that , but I continued to run through the heavy rain , I probably looked daft right now. I came to a halt.

The same crow.  
I blinked.  
The crow did also .  
The crow twitched when it saw me , it was the same crow as yesterday , right? It had the same cruel look as yesterday. I truly did hate birds , the way they twitched , always doing what they wanted to do. "Move!"I shouted. Continuing running as the bird fluttered away , leaving a feather trailed down behind me , I turned around to look . Damn it! I was late!

I was breathing hard , when I made it to the shop . The old man was at the front today. He was wearing something different , a black top? This was strange."S-Sorry!"I called in. His eyes turned to me slowly. "Oh yeah , is the old lady up? I need to give her this,"I showed him the owl. His eyes quivered , I watched him . , turned his face.  
"No, she isn't up."  
"Hey , I feel like you're not telling me something,"I laughed. "What is it? Something stolen?"I asked. He shook his head. "Then tell me!" He turned his body.  
"She's dead."His voice was cold, icy cold. I bit my lip. I wasn't supposed to ask this question . I didn't want to.  
"Who?" The gust of wind , blocked what he was saying but I could read his lips. The old lady she had died.  
Even though the news was shocking , I wasn't crying.I never cried to these things , not because I was emotionless , I think it's just because I can't? Or I don't know. Thoughts surrounded my head , I couldn't think of anything either or say . The funeral was the same day, it was unusual but everyone was off tomorrow because of festival day. and I didn't talk on our way to the funeral. We didn't even look at each other, I'm guessing that crow was trying to tell me something . Bad luck.  
"H-How did she die?"I quietly asked. I felt his gaze on me , I didn't dare to stare back at him.  
"She was ill , she's an old lady , so probably of old age to."He simply answered. I nodded , well I could see where he was going with this. But why wasn't I crying?

The man at the front who probably was good friends with Amaya made his speech about how amazing and how terrific she was. It was all light-heart though , It was all an act , to make yourself look better. I stood by the old man , although I glanced around the corner to see Kakashi Hatake . The teacher of Sakura , Naruto and Sasuke. By him was a man who looked just like Rock Lee , but elder and his eyes were much smaller , he was also much older. By him was a woman with black puffy hair and crimson eyes , then beside her was a man who had a darker skin tone , he had a beard and black spiky hair. Who were these people? I caught the eye of the man with the small beard. I then glanced back at the the ceremony happen . I avoided eye contact with everyone but I heard whispers like _'Who is she?'_ or _'What's she doing here?_' I fiddled with my fingers. I hated this.

People left after they left flowers , their prayers. Honestly there wasn't many people here anyway. I don't think they woman had a family or somewhere she belonged. "Hey ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who are they and what are they to Amaya?" I pointed to Kakashi and the three others with him . His frown perked in to a smile.  
"Amaya-chan was a teacher at the academy , you know? They were here students and some of the others as well , Kakashi Hatake , Gai Meito , Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi."He explained. "They are all sensei's now of different teams, Gai has a good squad including a Hyuuga , Kurenai also has a Hyuuga and Inazuka , not sure about the other one something to do with bugs." He continued. "And Asuma , I'm not sure about his team." I nodded slowly. Well that sounded interesting. I watched him give a good nod to them . It wasn't fun here , it was a funeral , the atmosphere was horrible . I'd think that wherever Amaya went , it would be fun . But this was one exception.

"Well ,I'm heading back to the shop , you can stay for a while if you want. Come back to the shop quickly though,"The old man instructed , placing his flower down onto the grave . I nodded , the grave didn't have her name down yet . There wasn't any time. I watched him walk away , I crouched down besides her grave. I didn't like the sound of it , the sound of death . I wouldn't say I was really close , but I felt some sort of connection right? She helped me get a job , she helped with this carving . She helped me to smile a little truthfully , she didn't say anything , however she did show me. With her own crinkled smile. I jingled in my pockets and placed the little owl carving I made in the bed of flowers. It would probably sink in later. Although funerals were a lot different from what I'm used to , it was simple and quiet.

Death is a strange thing, a really strange thing . I wonder if she is going to be reincarnated or maybe go to heaven,since the dead is dead , they can't tell us. I placed a hand on my knee , causing my nails to dig in . I felt something , something fall down my cheek. Tears. I never liked myself crying. Shaking my head quickly. "I'm sorry."I whispered. "I never was able to thank you,"I muttered. I wanted to do much more, she was almost like a grandmother , a young grandmother if that made sense. I wiped my eyes. "Thank you,"With a small whisper. Thanking the old woman , who taught me to smile.


	24. Chapter 24- The fireworks

**Disclaimer : FESTIVAL DAAY Only one chapter left until this is coming to an end , this isn't the last one by the way - u - xD But yeah , thank you for the reviews.**

_'It's always a matter of time when you'll be seen just like a firework in the black , black sky.' Anon._

I sat on my bed , with eyes full empty emotion. I sat there , looking at the ruffles in my blanket , a sudden pain shot through my stomach , or it could of been just butterflies.  
Today was the festival.  
I couldn't wait until the sun fell. I was going to spend time with everyone today .  
Wait , that sounded weird.  
Really weird. I never enjoyed people , relying on them , being with them ,laughing with them. Actually throughout the whole time I have changed , sort of , in a way. I'm still a bit awkward , still a bit strange , however I didn't mind company , I didn't mind letting loose , taking on a responsbility , usually I would leave any responsibility to other people , letting them take on what they had to do. Now , I didn't really mind . I smiled to myself , looking outside , seeing the sun which shone perfectly through the window and at me , just like a movie scene , it felt nice. I laughed to myself , I truly was strange. I

Even though it was festival day , I still had to go to the old man's , since people did buy their masks last minute. All the clothing was sold, which surprised me , but their was a few mask remaining , a few of them were the ones I made although I didn't mind. A lot of mine did sell so I couldn't complain and plus the old man was way more experienced in this. The bird was still there , I wonder why. But then again , throughout my time here , even though I didn't mention , I did hiss at people who wanted to buy it , saying it was cheap , not made properly. But really , I was being selfish , I wanted it to stay there ,I wanted it to be mine. Today I wore the bow hair-clip I bought when me and Ino went out shopping , It didn't look the most natural thing to me ,it was festival day , it was time for a little change!

I approached the store to see the old man fiddling with paperwork , his eyes fixing at each of the items he had. I skipped over to him , he glanced up at me for two seconds before looking back . "Good morning?"  
"Mornin,"He said plainly.  
"Need help?"  
"Yeah , sit down , customers are likely to come."He replied simply , I nodded walking over to the counter and sat down with a groan. I rocked back and forth on the chair waiting for someone to appear.  
Some people did, some kids and some adults who passed by , one blushing man did and I could guess he wanted to give one to someone he liked which made it seem so cliche but cute! I teased him under my breath and he became all flustered and angry , soon laughing at his own foolishness. I wondered what the festival would be like , Hinata told me there would be fireworks and Naruto said it would be loud and full of games , stools were being set up , food was drifting through the air , everyone was closing to get ready for the festival , it was a big thing wasn't it? I sat there with a bored expression , a hand under my chin gazing at the wonderful site , lights were being put up , fireworks were being taken , candles and lanterns were getting ready and squeals of children causing havoc throughout the village with their giggles and pranks , it was all worthwhile , it was all , what's the word? Pretty nostalgic.

The sunset , the night sprawling behind and stomped back with his papers,scanning over at me and then gazed at his paper once more. "When can I go?"I asked. He looked back at me with a sigh .  
"Well , it is darker now , the festival is starting to , what the heck." He cleared his throat."Go ahead,"  
I smiled , stepping out before he caught my arm . I glanced back , he soon let go."Wait,wait just a moment!"He said happily, which was strange for this old man as he rushed back downstairs , I could hear all the clutters , the bangs , the large poof! Soon I heard footsteps jumping back up . Seeing the man who was now red from all his 'exercise' . I raised a brow , he held a happi coat , it was white , sort of dusty and crinkled , but there was a golden ribbon belt and on the back of this happi coat was this bird of rainbow colours or pheonix. I blinked a couple of times as he handed it to me. "This is for you,it's a bit old but you shouldn't go out just wearing any old thing ,"He muttered , I held it and slipped the large shirt over my red one. The ribbon fell behind me , as I tied it up in a messy box . He smiled , a true smile as I nervously chuckled.  
"Thanks,"  
"Oh! A mask too."He said , searching around . I rubbed my shoulder not sure what to say , I glanced at the ground for a moment before looking back up.  
"You don't nee-"I paused feeling the cold plastic of the mask held on my face. I shivered for a moment , I held out my hands , holding onto the mask and pulling it down off my face. It was that mask , the mask I wanted. The mask with feathers , the sparkling glitter , the smudged cheek . It was in my hands and was given by the old man , his beloved mask. He let off a smile , a sad smile , not one I wanted to see but he smacked his lips and laughed.  
"It even fits your face."He mentioned , he approached a little closer wrapping his arms around my body , embracing me . His arms were cold , he was a grandfather figure to me , one who always nagged , always moaned but gave me treats ever so often. He let go. "Akira,"He whispered as quietly as I could. He then flicked a hand , "Go on now , the festival will be over before you know it."He stubbornly muttered.  
"Are you doing anything?"  
"Of course , being the old man I am , going out for a little with some of the other older folks and sprawling out for a drink or something,"He chuckled .  
"T-Tanha?"I heard someone stutter my name , I turned around to see Hinata in a black top with a cream happi-coat on , I think she'd look nicer with a kimono or yukata on , but she looked nice in this too. Kiba was besides her and so was Shino also wearing similar happi-coats , I saw Kiba's hair to , it was a spiky , messy and brown . Shino was actually showing his mouth now since he didn't have that shirt to hide it . He had a straight face , so that was obvious. "Do you want to start going and w-we'll see if..N-Naruto-kun and the others are around!"She quickly said the last bit with Naruto . I laughed , turning to the old man who winked. I nodded to Hinata , heading off.

By this time , the night soon fell , it wasn't dark though , the lights of the lanterns and stools illuminated the path that we stepped on. By this time , Kiba and Akamaru were rearing to go and play some games , but we stumbled with Ino's and Rock Lee's team , which I found bizarre and they were together. "Thank goodness we found you guys! We were looking everywhere!"Rock Lee whizzed hyperactivally. Tenten smiled , she wore a Chinese inspired top with long arms, it suited her and Neji wore some shirt which buttoned to the left side of his chest . Rock Lee wore something similar to Tenten but for males instead with something tied around his wore a kimono , it was purple with sweet little white buds crept on the side , her fringe clipped to the side then the two lazy boys , Shikamaru and Choji wore plain happi coats.  
"Festivals are so loud.."Shikamaru hissed. I smiled nervously.  
"Hello." I greeted everyone.  
"You took you're damn sweet time!"Ino screeched. "Anyway , do I look good or what? Where's forehead anyway?" She said with a tilted head , I shrugged.  
"We're here everyone!"That was Naruto's voice , it was easy to tell.  
"N-Naruto! Stop running so fast you idiot!"Sakura exclaimed , we all turned to see the giddy boy with his hand holding the pink haired female . Naruto wore a saggy , dirty happi coat , I bet he was eating or something , he had a fox mask to which was on the side of his face , then you had Sakura wearing a baby pink kimono or yukata , I can never tell which is which , with pink flowers spiralling the dress. The came to a halt , a panting Sakura and a smiling Naruto.  
"We weren't late , right?"

Everyone was talking , even me . Having small conversations with Kiba. Or argument.  
"You should really eat with your mouth closed you know,"I muttered.  
"I do!"He shouted.  
"No you don't."I argued.  
"I do!"  
"No , Kiba , you don't."I sighed.  
"Tanha's right , you eat like a dog!"Naruto laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
"C'mon Hinata! Back me up on this!"Kiba roared.  
"W-Well.."Hinata started.  
"Fine! Fine I'll eat with my mouth closed,"He did so stubbornly , we all laughed even the dog on his shoulder did to.

Everyone played games too , we encounted one stool which had a coconut and we had to knock it down , Naruto failed first go and so did Kiba . But Neji and Rock Lee hit it perfectly and so did Shino. Choji was motivated by the coconuts and he hit them perfectly with one shot and even Ino was able to get a coconut after , I don't know , six hundred goes. Sakura did keep teasing her about it and Ino was determined to win. "Hey Tanha , you have a go!" Naruto patted me back.  
"Me? I don't know , I have a terrible aim.."I said , rubbing my shoulder awkwardly.  
"Go on , just one go." He smirked . "I bet you can't do it!"He stuck his tongue out at me , I shot daggers , I wasn't usually feeling angered over things but Naruto was so intimidating . I nodded at the man who run the stool who handed me three balls . I looked back at the group of people before at my coconut. I put all the power in my right hand with the ball and then shot!  
Nope. I failed , it didn't even make it to coconut , it just fell out of my hands , another was twice as bad and then my last one , touched it but it didn't make it actually knock over. I pouted , hearing the mocking laugh of Naruto and Sakura giggled.  
"Okay! See a weapons master do it!"Tenten exclaimed , she violently held the balls , throwing them like some maniac , but funnily enough they all hit the coconut . What power , I stared at her in awe. She winked back , grabbing the coconut. "A girl like me , is stronger then all the boys here put together!" Kiba and Naruto wanted to argue with that so did Rock Lee but Tenten was smart and she always had something to comeback with . So it was funny how they got put down everytime she said something.

We all walked , grabbed some food , I had a bag of salty peanuts , I was satisfied with that and a drink. I'm sure Choji bought loads and he didn't share with anyone but Shikamaru and when Naruto tried stealing some , Choji would slam him to the ground and that was scary. Hinata scooted beside me , she wasn't saying something but blushing loads , I guess it was because she saw Naruto and was pretty close to him to , she played with her fingers . I nudged her , she gasped looking at me . I handed her the bag of my peanuts which she refused with a polite shake of the head. We played these strange games though , one was like carrying a fish with this really thin net or something and the only succesful one was Sakura and Hinata due to their gentle touch and swift movement.  
"Wait to go Hinata!"Naruto exclaimed happily , Hinata blushed even more and smiled . Sakura was proud of herself and smugly showed it to everyone , even I felt jealous she could do that.

There were all sorts of games like dressing up as this large potato and battling it with a strange and see who gave up , Naruto tried that and because his opponent was these little kids so there was more then one and they all tackled the boy to the ground for god know's how long. He moaned in pain and felt sick , well duh! He ate so much food before doing it.

We soon approached a large bridge , it was kind of just a bump and underneath was the large lake or something .The mask was on the side of my face. I hopped on the more higher platform , as I walked amongst the chatting teenagers. "This is the best place to watch fireworks!"Ino said with her hands together. "They'll be starting any second!" I glanced up at the night sky , it was dark and there were stars. We all were glancing up at the sky , the stars shone brightly.

Boom! The first firework let up , it was bright , it lightened our eyes . We all cheered , even me , even though it was quiet. Following that there was more , different colours , they captivated the sky for meer seconds before disappearing and reappearing , the noise was loud , the dynamics , everything . It all seemed to be a dream . I quickly shot a glance at the people I was with , it was cliche but I suddenly felt all close to them ,it was strange in such a small amount of time. Well it felt longer actually . The fireworks died away , so everyone moaned . I walked backwards this time , not knowing what dangers could face me.  
"Wow , so remember this Tanha , this is your first festival , and their will be more to come , loads more!"Naruto reassured me , I laughed . I took off the mask and held it in my hands.  
"Yeah , I will." I replied.  
"Good!" I felt everyone kind eyes staring at me , I felt a little scared to look up but I did anyway .  
"By the way guys , I should tell you the truth , I mean I'm .. well.."I whispered , Was I really going to tell them? Where I'm from , would they believe me?  
"What is it Tanha?"Sakura asked.  
"Well , I-"I was soon surprised by the sudden firework which was in my background , it was large ,massive! I was shocked , so shocked that my mask soon fell out of my hands but I went down to reach it , I screamed as I felt my body lean , falling off the bridge . Well , almost .  
I was hanging , Naruto had my hand in his , holding my tightly.  
Why wasn't I surprised? "Tanha! C'mon hold on, I'm gonna get you up!" He shouted , everyone was behind him , surprised. I wasn't , why wasn't I?  
I never believed in fate or destiny. It was all so stupid , but now I did. Life wanted me to happy in this world , right? Before my life really did end. In this weird place. In a place , I didn't belong . They were calling my name , all of them were.  
I simply didn't belong. Being so fond of them all , being so fond of being here . It's all a matter of time that it ended. There was a small hope in me though that maybe I would live , I mean who dies whilst in the water right , unless they are drowning but then someone could save them , right? Yeah , I believed that , although I've always believed in the glass is half empty . Negativity , always getting the best of you . I guess life wanted to punch me harder then it did before when I first entered this world , I believed I was useless. Now , I felt worth it , at least I'd die with some happiness.  
I smiled. "I'm sorry," I whispered . "I don't belong here." I muttered. Naruto's eyes widened , I wriggled my hand free from his , just holding his finger as he winced. "I'm sorry." With that I let my whole body fall . It felt slow for a moment , I held the mask close to my chest , my name was being called .  
So Tanha , did you achieve your goal? I think I did , I'm pretty sure I did . So what was that goal? That goal , what was it again? My lips curved into a smile , the invisible girl into the visible one. Yep , that's me.

_And so , the last firework , went splash._


	25. Chapter 25 It's just the beginning

**Disclaimer : This is the last chapter babeeeh! And yes thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading my horrible first story on fanfiction oh yes! BUT WAIT! There will be a sequel! Yes there will be ! There will be a sequel with a turn of events ;'D**

_'A tragedy is a representation of an action that is whole and complete and of a certain magnitude. A whole is what has a beginning and middle and __**end**__. ' Aristotle_

_"Do you have a goal Tanna?"He asked . I raised a brow , i think i did . But it's not much of a goal . I shrugged . I think he was getting annoyed at my no-speaking replies. He sat on the floor facing me , "My goal is to be the Hokage." He grinned playfully , playing with the rug with his fingertips ._  
_"That's..a big goal,"I said._  
_"Well duh ,that's why it's so fun to want to achieve." I didn't get it why he wanted to achieve something so big . What if he doesn't achieve it? _  
_"Good luck then,"_  
_A small blush appeared on his face and he gave me a thumbs up . "And to you to , when you know what your goal is!" What a boy ,huh? If i was more like him ... Maybe people would notice me._

_"Thank you,"I smiled ._  
_He attempted a small smile , it did look a bit awkward but I didn't mind it , at least he was trying . "Thank you , as well," He closed his eyes , taking away his hand from me . "When I next see you , have a goal."He shortly continued.I bit my lip , then nodded._  
_"I will and you..." I bowed my head before pulling it back up with a large grin , the three of them gazed at me , the sun hitting their faces perfectly , whilst I stood in the middle of all the sunlight unable to see . I truthfully uttered._

**"Achieve your goal!"**

_ I was like a statue and my whole body just went numb. I really am invisible , no one could see me , no one could find me . I didn't worry anyone , no one cared . Not my parents , not my friends . Not even me . I didn't care , I wouldn't mind dying now , who would care , right? _

_No! That's wrong , because now I know. _

_**"Tanha!"**__His voice called out._  
_They did care._

The monitor beeped , so I could hear. I also heard my heavy breathing , which joined in. The lights were bright ,they shone directly in my eyes. I clutched the blanket which was on top of my body , holding it tightly over my eyes to hear two gasp. Was that Naruto? Or Sakura? I peered out.  
No . It wasn't . I wasn't in the hospital , I wanted to be found in . But , I was back . Home . In my hometown hospital.I blinked. On the chair were my parents whose eyes were full of tears , my mum's arm wrapped around my neck as I gazed on forwards , my dad sat smiling , relieved with this large sigh. I didn't know what to say. Was it all dream?  
"Y-You're okay , You're okay!"My mum exclaimed. "Do not ever frighten me like that again!"She cried once more. I blinked and turned my face to my dad who gave off a little shrug and smile.  
"Wait what? I'm okay? What do you mean?"I asked.  
"You found you last week by the short cut you come home from,"My mum started wiping her small tears . "How many times did I tell you not to go down there?!"My mum did usually have that streak of anger when I messed up I winced , my dad put a hand on my mums shoulder to calm her down.  
"What she means is , that you should be more careful."He said calmly , my dad was always calm in situations even though I knew he would burst into tears if something triggered it. "You were asleep for the whole week , everyone has been so worried , you know?"I glanced out at the table next to me , to only see , the mask.  
My mask.  
The bird mask the old man made. It was there. The feathers were damp and the glitter was almost falling apart but I could fix that. My mum lectured me like she did , but I wasn't paying attention . Was this all a dream? Or was it real. I wasn't sure , I don't think I'll ever will be. But I laughed , my parents looking at me confused as I continued to laugh like a fool , with tears at the edge of my eyes. I wasn't sure what the feeling was , because it almost felt like someone I miss dearly has disappeared leaving me with their playful punch in my stomach. It felt funny , but I was also in pain.

A few months have passed now , it's January and still the winter. It didn't' really snow , it was just flaky. It hardly snowed in England. I clambered down the stairs with my black rucksack , tugging at my skirt . I looked at myself in the mirror , hoping all my uniform looked okay. I never liked uniform , my maroon blazer with the school crest , white blouse shirt with a jumper ,a navy skirt and tights , I also checked if my hair looked okay , then if my mascarra didn't smudge. I didn't usually wear make-up but it's nice to have a change, right? I fetched my scarf from the radiator putting it on . My hair was nice and straight since I did straighten it. I jingled in my pockets , I probably could buy something for morning break. I put my first shoe on and hopped in the other into the kitchen and opening the fridge. I brought out the container from the fridge , it was my lunch I made yesterday. I shoved it in my bag , looking for the keys to open the door. "Mum , I'm leaving."I said , not to loudly so that the whole house would wake up.  
"Okay!"I heard her voice reply. "Did you take some fruit?"  
"Yes!"I lied.  
"Sure?"  
"Yes mum!" She didn't reply after that , I opened the door and closed it behind me. The cool winter breeze hitting me. I hissed at the cold. Starting to walk.

I swung my backpack on my right side . Playing with my fringe , hoping it looked okay. I wasn't someone who enjoyed all the princess stuff , looking nice .Nah , it wasn't me. I breathed in.  
My secret shortcut I was forbidden to go down soon approached.I put my hands on the hard brick , pulling myself up and then stumbling to my feet . As I started to walk.  
I kept thinking of it.  
What , you ask?  
You know , me going into that new world? I nearly tripped over my feet. Not one day did I forget about it all. Their faces were so real , their touches were so real , all of it was so real. I shook my head , it couldn't of been real but what about the bird mask , It was with me. My inner philospher was getting to the best of me , maybe I travelled through the ripples of the universe and then I effected all of it and soon had to go back to my own world. No that was stupid , It was my idea after all. I sighed , jumping off at the end of my pathway.  
It was all silly , it never happened anyway.

I was in school now , opening the door to my tutor room . Some people were there , I walked past the silly boys at the front and then the girly girls in front , making my way to my friends , we sat at the back . 3 of my friends sat at back , whilst me and two of the others sat in front of them. I sat by a window , it get cold during the winter but at least I could stare out at the window . "Hey Tanha!"One of my friends happily squealed. I replied with a quiet high , turning to the window. Our classroom was set up as seperate desk , this was just our tutor room though , we had to register here before starting real classes. There was an empty seat behind me though , since someone moved last term. A good friend but we weren't exactly close. "Did you make the keyrings yet?"One of the girls asked in the row in front of me , I shook my head. "Hurry up!"She urged.  
"No."I replied with a raised a brow , she grew quiet. By keyrings ,I made some sort of business with making carved keyrings for people and they paid me. It wasn't big , it was just what I learnt from what I think , the old lady Amaya.  
"Hey! Did you here about the new Naruto movie?"One of my friends nudged me. I shook my head. "No way! It looks amazing! You need to read about it , apparently it's amazing a new character from the real world and,"She continued with her one-sided conversation , I was in daze out of the window. I saw a small magpie , swoop down to a tree. I did a salute. It was luck right , it somehow reminded me of someone . I sighed . Never mind. "Tanha? Did you even hear a word I was saying?!"  
"Nope."  
"I hate you!"She cried , hitting her head on her desk.  
"I love you too."I sarcastically replied with a chuckle. Staring out at the window , more students came in the class room and so did out tutor. She started with her usual good morning , reading out the notices , talking about uniform , punctuality all of that . Our form tutor was blonde , had glasses , she wasn't something that made your head turn but she wasn't ugly either. I liked her she was nice. My eyes were still locked on the tree which kept swaying with the wind. If I ever die ,I want to be a tree . I laughed at that thought.  
"Oh class!We have a new classmate too!"Our tutor said with a laugh . We always had new classmates , especially in our tutor since it was one of the smallest. I didn't bother to look at the new student I bet he or she was ordinary looking,there wasn't any point. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"She asked him or her. I heard my friends whisper something about him,especially my friend next to me who was surprised at his or hers features , the whole class was talking. I didn't bother to look , I didn't want to. I was to busy staring at a tree . I wonder if it was really just my imagination , a dream like a lucid dream , you feel things in those dreams. Even so , I'd like to meet him one more ti-

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"  
My head shot up , my mouth wide open. I saw the boy. That boy!  
He winked at me playfully.  
I just stared as the corner of quivered into a smile  
Now I knew.  
It wasn't a dream.  
It's the supposed end of this story , but the beginning of what will be coming.


End file.
